


Между бегством и тоской

by petit_chose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 45,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petit_chose/pseuds/petit_chose
Summary: Пытаясь найти лекарство для неизлечимо больного Люка, Хан отправляется на незнакомую планету где-то на краю галактики, управляя списанным Альянсом разваливающимся от старости грузовым кораблем. И так как время у Люка на исходе, Хан считает, что хуже уже и быть не может. Но, как известно, он и раньше ошибался.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Between Flight and Longing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/37991) by [Sheila_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheila_Snow/pseuds/Sheila_Snow). 

_Хотя человек и полагает, что его решения имеют широкий диапазон разнообразия,_  
_в действительности же они — просто колебание между бегством и тоской._

_Герман Брох_

Хан Соло бросил обеспокоенный взгляд на своего пассажира, сидящего в кресле второго пилота, и услышал негромкий раздраженный вздох, дающий понять, что делает это слишком уж часто.

— Знаешь, я пока не собираюсь разваливаться на части.

Хан поморщился. Не потому, что переживал о том, что оказался застигнут врасплох. Хан никогда не позволял чужому мнению помешать сделать то, что считал правильным. Его огорчала сама эта мучительная необходимость во взглядах украдкой — совершенно непреодолимое стремление убедиться, что его друг всё ещё здесь, что с ним всё в порядке.

Хотя Люку не нравилось, когда с ним нянчились, поэтому Хану, пожалуй, не следовало показывать, как сильно он на самом деле беспокоится.

— Ну, это и к лучшему, — жизнерадостно объявил он. — Хоть эта груда металлолома и близко не стояла рядом с Соколом, я всё равно не собираюсь копаться в её грязных деталях.

— Ага, понятно. Ты — капитан, поэтому мелкие домашние обязанности ниже твоего достоинства.

— Угадал с первого раза, малыш.

Люк Скайуокер слабо улыбнулся в ответ, и это придало смысл попыткам Хана поддерживать шутливый тон разговора, несмотря на то, что его внутренности были завязаны в узлы запутанней, чем сюжет лучших кореллианских голодрам.

Его друзья-контрабандисты посмеялись бы при мысли о том, что Хан Соло, со своей репутацией безжалостного и расчетливого дельца, никогда не позволяющий личным чувствам помешать ему заполучить своё, всерьёз станет участвовать в подобной экспедиции. Ведь она не несла никакой финансовой выгоды, никаких материальных благ, никакой награды, а точнее — никакой денежной награды.

Хан и сам первым готов был заявить, что это сумасшествие — заводить личные привязанности, ведь эта галактика не отличалась особой справедливостью, и вопреки распространенному мнению не слишком умных её обитателей, плохие вещи всё-таки случались с хорошими людьми.

Но все эти рассуждения никак не облегчали их нынешнее положение.

Чувствуя себя раздраженным из-за невозможности изменить ситуацию, Хан ударил кулаком по панели управления, и эта проклятая штуковина имела дерзость протестующе запищать. Хан выругался и ударил по ней ещё раз.

Люк мягко перехватил его руку.

— Хан, всё будет нормально.

— Тебе легко говорить! — огрызнулся Хан, но резко умолк, увидев, как Люк склонил голову набок, и на лице его появилась улыбка, выражающая мягкий укор. Хан пристыженно опустил глаза и притих. — Хорошо, ну тогда тебе это нелегко говорить.

— Мы его найдем, — произнёс Люк.

Должно быть, все эти недели лихорадочных поисков, бессонных ночей и кошмарных снов окончательно доконали Хана, потому что его ответ прозвучал так, словно его буквально вырвали у него из груди.

— Откуда тебе знать? Проклятье, Люк, мы гонимся за какой-то неясной легендой вымерших существ, даже не имевших письменности!

— Ну, тогда не должно быть и никаких расхождений в переводе.

— Люк! — Желание придушить этого парня временами становилось просто непреодолимым.

Люк вздохнул, нервно теребя застежку на своем мундире Альянса.

— Хан, я не могу объяснить. Я просто знаю, что мы отыщем ответ.

Хан внимательно всматривался в лицо мальчишки, недоумевая, почему он никак не мог перестать так называть его про себя. Люк сильно изменился после уничтожения Звезды Смерти, стал уверенней в себе, хотя Хан и догадывался, что с момента недавнего кризиса эта уверенность отчасти была лишь видимостью с целью успокоить своих друзей. Люк всё ещё обращался к Хану за поддержкой в тяжелые моменты, и с недавних пор они случались слишком уж часто. А за исключением всё больше и больше погружающейся в свои заботы Леи, у парня просто больше никого не было.

Тем не менее, эта странная убеждённость друга смущала Хана. Их поиски были почти наверняка безнадежными, но Люк казался таким уверенным…

Какое-то время он следил за беспокойными руками Люка.

— Ты выглядишь не слишком-то довольным для человека, настолько уверенного, что мы обязательно найдём ответ.

Люк скривил лицо, и Хан, почти не отдавая себе отчета, инстинктивно протянул к нему руку, опасаясь, что у того начинается очередной приступ.

— Я в порядке, Хан, — отмахнулся Люк. — Не суетись.

— Люк?

— Мы приближаемся к планете, — заметил Люк, указывая на сканер.

— Что ты мне недоговариваешь?

— Хан, если мы сейчас не выйдем из гиперпространства, мы проскочим мимо неё!

Ухватившись за кресло Люка, Хан развернул мальчишку к себе лицом и угрожающе приставил палец к его груди.

— У нас полно времени, так что не пытайся использовать со мной этот трюк про неправильный курс. Я применял этот приём, когда ты ещё пешком под стол ходил.

Губы Люка сжались в тонкую нить, его исхудавшее тело задрожало от неприкрытого гнева, глаза впились в лицо Хана.

Вот теперь это тот Люк, которого он помнил! Как смесь кислорода и реакторного топлива — готов взорваться в шестидесяти разных направлениях сразу.

— Выкладывай, малец. Мы никуда не полетим, пока я не узнаю, что тебя беспокоит.

Люк опустил глаза, его короткая вспышка ярости, по-видимому, угасла, словно последние всплески энергии затухающей звезды.

— Это ерунда, правда…

Или, возможно, это просто сказывается усталость, подумал Хан, глядя, как поникли плечи Люка. Но Хан не собирался отступать, так как у него определенно было плохое предчувствие по поводу всего этого.

— Люк?

Люк пожал плечами.

— Я же сказал, я не могу объяснить. Я знаю, что так или иначе мы найдем то, что нужно, но вот сам процесс поиска вряд ли окажется очень приятным. — Люк поморщился. — А вернее, совсем не приятным.

Услышав абсолютную убежденность в голосе Люка, Хан вздохнул и закатил глаза.

Проклятье. Приведёт ли это к неминуемой вселенской катастрофе, окажись хоть одно его плохое предчувствие неверным, разнообразия ради?


	2. Chapter 2

Старый грузовой корабль, конфискованный Ханом для своей миссии, благополучно вынырнул из гиперпространства на безопасном расстоянии от гравитационного поля планеты. Возможно, этот фрахтовик носил какое-то имя в своем несомненно богатом прошлом, но так или иначе, от него не осталось и следа из-за ущерба, нанесенного временем и сплошными ожогами и вмятинами, покрывающими многострадальную обшивку корабля.

По документам Альянса он числился просто как «АF-13», и Хан был рад, что не разделяет сложившихся в среде контрабандистов суеверий, в противном случае зарождающееся у него плохое предчувствие успело бы уже обзавестись огромным потомством.

Тем не менее, он скрестил пальцы под консолью пилота, просто на всякий случай.

Они приближались к покрытой буйной растительностью планете, и Хан тихо выругался себе под нос, пытаясь выжать из этой развалины максимум скорости. Он чувствовал себя полуголым без обычной поддержки своего верного Сокола, но его корабль находился сейчас на другом конце галактики — на Кашиике вместе с Чуи. При всём при том в разгар срочной эвакуации Альянса на новую базу на Хоте им не пришлось слишком уж придирчиво выбирать судно для экспедиции, которая представлялась высшему командованию Альянса полностью безнадёжной.

«А Люк — это всего лишь один человек, даже если на Явине он и спас все их лицемерные задницы, все до одной».

Хан попытался прогнать эти гневные мысли. Альянс предоставил им полную поддержку — до известной степени, позволив до последнего момента эвакуации не демонтировать компьютеры базы данных, которые они использовали в своих лихорадочных поисках. Но Хану всё равно казалось, что их бросили — словно на Люка попросту махнули рукой.

Но этого Хан Соло допустить не мог.

Поэтому он умолял, одалживал, уговаривал и временами был очень близок к тому, чтобы просто стащить необходимое снаряжение, включая и этот горе-корабль, хотя Хан и догадывался, что они заполучили его только потому, что Альянс понимал, что он вряд ли выдержит гиперпространственный прыжок до Хота.

О да, Ее Высочество сделала всё возможное, хотя руки у неё были почти полностью связаны «нуждами восстания», но если честно, она действительно выглядела так, словно была готова хорошенько вмазать любому, кто откажется предоставить Хану средство передвижения. К тому же, не было еще ни одного судна, от которого Хану не удалось бы добиться некоего подобия пригодности к эксплуатации, имея для этого нужную мотивацию. Всё, что требовалось от этого ведра с болтами — хоть недолго продержаться. Во всяком случае, если они не найдут нужного на этой захолустной планете, больше не понадобится никуда лететь.

Совершенно не понадобится.

Хан проверил показания сканеров.

— Выглядит довольно тихо… — сказал он, пытаясь выкрутить на полную мощность чувствительность устаревших сенсоров. Хан заметил, что Люк открыл рот, намереваясь было что-то сказать, и поднял руку, останавливая его. — И не говори мне, что тут «слишком тихо». Пожалуй, это я и сам понял.

— Просто пытаюсь помочь, Хан, учитывая твой преклонный возраст, надвигающийся старческий маразм и всё такое.

— Смешно, малыш, очень смешно.

Хан помрачнел, заметив возможно ложные сигналы, поступавшие от инфракрасных сканеров. На таком расстоянии было сложно определить, что это: какой-то маломощный источник энергии или же просто случайные помехи в ионосфере планеты.

— Проклятье. Видишь это?

Люк, нахмурив брови, склонился над расплывчатой точкой, мигавшей на экране.

— Если это действительно там, оно ужасно маленькое, — заметил он.

— Сейчас проверю.

Хан заставил корабль совершить резкий вираж на полной скорости, поморщившись, когда переборки в переднем грузовом отсеке протестующе застонали.

Люк схватился за панель управления, что, вероятно, было чистым рефлексом.

— Хан, может, нам лучше немного подождать, снять больше показаний приборов…

В ответ Хан отправил их фрахтовик на посадку, заложив длинную спиральную петлю — старая уловка контрабандистов с целью запутать все возможные системы наведения, пытающиеся нацелиться на корабль.

— У нас нет времени, — отрезал он.

И он знал, что Люк понимает, что в действительности он имел в виду: «У тебя нет времени».

И чем дольше Люк вынужден будет оставаться в герметичном пространстве каюты на борту этой рухляди, тем меньше времени у него останется. Хан выжал рычаг до предела.

Люк всё еще держался за панель управления, когда они приближались по спирали к атмосфере планеты, но его застывшие глаза смотрели прямо вперед на транспаристиль кабины пилота.

— Хан, у меня плохое предчувствие.

— Чтоб тебя, Люк! Не говори этого!

Откуда-то сзади раздалось пронзительное завывание, следом за которым защёлкало и отключилось реле силовой передачи. Хан посмотрел как на взбесившегося ранкора на мигающую красным светом кнопку на пульте, и на его лице появилось хмурое выражение.

— Могу поклясться, я его починил…

Люк нажимал кнопки на панели сенсоров.

— Кажется, у нас проблемы.

Над их головами зловеще вспыхнула панель управления жизнеобеспечением, пространство кабины наполнил по-настоящему противный сигнал тревоги, в то время как отключилось еще одно силовое реле.

— Правда? Ни за что бы не догадался.

Люк ткнул пальцем в сканер.

— Это не какая-то ошибка датчиков — посмотри на эти характерные признаки!

Кто-то однажды говорил, что в огромном количестве языков, используемых в галактике, существует примерно полмиллиона ругательств, и Хан подумал, что он, похоже, употребит практически все из них, прежде чем закончится этот полёт.

Но присмотревшись повнимательнее к показаниям сканера, он решил, что лучше ему приберечь некоторые из неприличных выражений на потом.

— Ой-ой, — сказал он вместо этого.

— Хан, это имперская энергосеть!

Решив, что вопящая сигнализация слишком действует ему на нервы, Хан заставил её заткнуться, швырнув гидроспаннер через всю кабину прямиком в надрывающуюся колонку. Негодующе пропищав, она отключилась.

Люк возмущенно обернулся на него.

Хан только пожал плечами в ответ.

Вздохнув, Люк снова отвернулся к сканеру.

— Думаю, нам лучше убраться отсюда, — объявил он после нескольких минут изучения его показаний.

— Ни за что, малыш! Я так легко не сдамся.

На самом деле Хан совершенно не планировал отступать. Слишком много было поставлено на карту.

Он притормозил корабль, когда они приблизились к этому призрачному источнику энергии. Оказалось, что он представляет собой безобидно выглядевший металлический цилиндр длиной около двух метров, выкрашенный в скучный серый цвет империи, с единственным красным бортовым огнём, монотонно мигающим на фоне сине-зеленой планеты.

— Смотри, он даже не способен атаковать. Должно быть, это что-то вроде беспилотника, или типа того, — решил Хан, посмотрев на данные сканеров ближнего радиуса действия. Затем улыбнулся: — Всё не так плохо, малыш — даже это гиблое ржавое корыто способно с легкостью с ним справиться.

Хан ввёл необходимую последовательность для запуска передних лазерных пушек и потянулся к кнопке активации.

— Нет, Хан, стой…! — воскликнул Люк, пытаясь перехватить его руку.

Хан нажал на кнопку и синий луч пронзил пространство от их корабля до верхних границ атмосферы планеты, оставив на своём пути лишь незначительное свечение, после того как обнаружил и полностью уничтожил свою цель.

Хан с довольным вздохом откинулся назад в кресле.

— Видишь, совсем никаких проблем. Теперь мы можем…

— Хан! — раздосадовано перебил его Люк.

— Что?

— Он не был приспособлен для атаки, потому что в этом не было необходимости.

Хан оторвался от прокладывания их дальнейшего курса и поднял глаза, взглянув на поверхность планеты.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Полагаю, он был частью сенсорной сети. В которой ты только что проделал огромную зияющую дыру!

— Ох… — Хан задумчиво потёр подбородок. — Ну, не думаю, чтобы эта глухомань представляла какой-нибудь интерес для империи, так что возможно здесь нет никакого имперского присутствия, а этот беспилотник был просто подключен к ретранслятору дальнего радиуса действия. Готов поспорить, у нас есть по крайней мере пара дней, пока…

— К нам приближаются, с поверхности планеты! Четыре неопознанных корабля, на большой скорости!

— … а может быть, и нет, — пробормотал Хан. Он перевёл дроссель на полную аварийную мощность и нырнул в атмосферу планеты.

— Какого ситха, Хан, что ты делаешь? Может, ещё удастся выйти в гиперпространство, если мы…

— Я не позволю нескольким захолустным болванам, никогда не летавшим дальше своей планеты, помешать сделать то, что нам надо. — Хан ввел свой древний фрахтовик в крутую спираль, уворачиваясь от летящих навстречу кораблей. — Судя по всему, эти посудины просто переделаны из атмосферных кораблей, которые используются для опыления посевов или вроде того.

Люк яростно выругался, выведя на экран схематическое изображение надвигающихся кораблей.

— Имперские СИД-истребители, — сообщил он. — Из тех, что не относятся к их сельскохозяйственной разновидности, как я понимаю.

— Не умничай, малыш.

Люк схватил его за руку, заставив посмотреть себе в глаза.

— Хан, оно того не стоит. _Я_ не стою того!

Почувствовав, как смягчилось выражение его лица, Хан тихо возразил:

— Почему бы тебе не позволить мне самому об этом судить, малыш. Ты порой себя слишком недооцениваешь.

— Хан…

— Слушай, малыш, просто займись делом и возьми на себя управление орудийной башней на правом борту. — Хан раздраженно щелкнул пальцами. — Проклятье, я забыл, что ещё не закончил с её системой наведения. Попробуй лучше на левом борту, ладно?

Люк по-прежнему смотрел на него так, словно планировал совершить какую-нибудь глупость. Например, начать с ним спорить.

Хан сделал успокаивающий жест обеими руками.

— Давай, Люк, у нас мало времени.

Имперцы решили помочь донести смысл этого высказывания удачным попаданием в кормовые щиты, которое заставило весь корабль резко вздрогнуть.

Люк с небольшим вздохом встал со своего кресла и направился к лазерной турели. Он почти скрылся из виду, когда последовал очередной скользящий удар, вслед за которым раздалось громкое лязганье металла и испуганный вскрик.

— Да, и ещё, Люк, следи за панелью доступа к порту гипердвигателя — у неё плохая привычка отваливаться, если по ней слишком сильно ударить.

Со стороны Люка послышалось какое-то приглушенное ругательство, показавшееся Хану действительно уникальным, и он мысленно сделал заметку спросить его, что именно это было.

Если выпадет для этого свободная минута, конечно же.


	3. Chapter 3

«Итак, пока всё складывается не самым лучшим образом».

Хан снова погнал свой корабль вперёд, нырнув в заполненную туманом долину между двумя массивными горными вершинами, изо всех сил стараясь стряхнуть со своего хвоста оставшихся двух преследователей, отчего его видавший виды фрахтовик, не отличающийся ни маневренностью, ни скоростью Сокола, начал буквально разваливаться по швам.

Однако надо было отдать парню должное: со своей ограниченной позиции ему удалось почти сразу же сбить двух из преследовавших их СИД-истребителей, до того как они, поумнев, не стали держаться ниже по правому борту, оставаясь вне зоны обстрела. Но Хан не мог развернуть корабль, чтобы дать Люку возможность выстрелить: это становилось слишком опасно из-за почти полностью уничтоженных силовых щитов на правом борту.

Когда туман внезапно расступился, Хан выругался и отчаянно потянул штурвал на себя. Внезапно появившаяся перед ним гора выглядела чересчур твёрдой, и он затаил дыхание при звуке, раздавшемся, когда днище корабля скользнуло по верхушкам деревьев, одновременно изо всех сил пытаясь выровнять носовую часть.

Они лишь на волосок разминулись с вершиной горы, и Хан с радостью увидел, что одному из СИД-истребителей не улыбнулась подобная удача: он врезался в скалы и вполне эффектно взорвался, превратившись в пылающий огненный шар. Хан сразу же перевёл взгляд на сканеры, чтобы посмотреть, висит ли ещё у них на хвосте последний из истребителей.

— Будь ты проклят, — пробормотал он. — Откуда _ты_ ещё взялся?

Он осмотрелся, пытаясь получить изображение нового объекта, быстро приближающегося из верхних слоёв атмосферы. Затем щёлкнул переключателем интеркома:

— Люк! Ты всё ещё со мной, парень?

— Мм, кажется, да. Хотя если бы я хотел поближе рассмотреть местную флору, я бы предпочёл сделать это с земли, Хан.

Хан отправил корабль в штопор подальше от новой угрозы, появившейся на сканерах, а это означало прямиком вниз к поверхности планеты.

— Этот шанс может тебе представиться скорее, чем ты думаешь.

— Я бы лучше оказался там, где в нас не будут стрелять, если ты, конечно, не возражаешь.

Хану удалось приподнять нос корабля чуть повыше верхушек деревьев, и он с трудом развернул фрахтовик правым бортом.

— Именно в этом твоя проблема, малыш: у тебя нет тяги к приключениям.

— Ничего страшного. Думаю, если я подольше побуду в твоём обществе, она у меня обязательно появится.

— С этим не поспоришь, — ухмыльнулся Хан. — Кстати, Люк, кажется, у нас тут объявился ещё один гость, так что тебе лучше оставаться начеку.

— Понятно, — ответил Люк после небольшой паузы. — Здесь становится немного многолюдно. Как думаешь, получится подслушать их переговоры между собой?

— Не-а. — Последний оставшийся СИД-истребитель налетел сверху, поливая их огнём лазерных пушек. Хан снова заставил корабль вильнуть в сторону. — Между ними нет никаких передач. Только какие-то странные шумы.

— Они специально создают для нас помехи?

Их дряхлый фрахтовик содрогнулся в агонии, когда выстрел истребителя задел его неэкранированный бок. На панели управления, отображающей аварийные ситуации, зажглось ещё больше зловещих красных огней. Хан снова наскоро просканировал результаты расшифровки сигналов связи, пока его пальцы летали над клавишами управления системами пожаротушения.

— Нет, связь слишком широкополосная, чтобы можно было её намеренно заглушать — помехи на всех частотах, даже чрезвычайно низких. Больше смахивает на какое-то природное явление по всей планете.

Корабль снова покачнулся, дистанция между ними и СИД-истребителем стремительно сокращалась, и Хан выругался, когда двигатели внезапно перешли на половинную мощность. Кабину наполнил едкий запах дыма.

— Люк, кажется, мы влипли.

— Я знаю, — голос Люка казался скорее недовольным, чем испуганным. — Он в мёртвой зоне — я не могу на него навестись.

Хан вздохнул.

— Передние лазеры вырубились. Ничем не могу тебе помочь.

Он беспомощно наблюдал, как СИД-истребитель проносится по правой стороне, заложив крутую петлю прямо перед носом их неуклюжего грузового корабля. На какую-то секунду показалось, что истребитель неподвижно завис в верхней точке своей траектории, прежде чем снова развернуться и полететь прямо на них.

Чтобы нанести окончательный смертельный удар.

И Хан ни черта не мог с этим поделать.

Резко завопил датчик обнаружения угроз, когда, наконец, СИД-истребитель безошибочно навёл прицел на их умирающий фрахтовик. Хан глубоко вздохнул. Некуда было увернуться, даже оставайся у этой развалюхи хоть какая-то способность к маневрированию. Корабль продолжал терять энергию, и с тихим стоном отключились его последние щиты.

Почему-то Хан совсем не представлял свою смерть такой — быть распылённым на атомы на какой-то заштатной планете на задворках галактики.

Но, впрочем, людям вообще не свойственно задумываться о подобных вещах.

Он снова включил внутреннюю связь:

— Люк…

СИД-истребитель был достаточно близок от них, чтобы Хан мог увидеть красное свечение его двойных лазеров, приводимых в боевую готовность. Багровые лучи объединились в единое целое и устремились к ним.

С такого расстояния они бы ни за что не прошли мимо цели.

Какое-то размытое пятно мгновенно промелькнуло в поле зрения Хана: еще один корабль внезапно вклинился между ними и СИД-истребителем, оказавшись прямо на линии огня. Это был невероятный манёвр, совершенный с безрассудной скоростью, но Хан не мог не восхититься мастерством и отвагой пилота. Выпущенный лазерами луч поразил свою новую цель, и хотя дефлекторные щиты этого небольшого корабля не были повреждены, у них не было ни малейшего шанса поглотить поток столь сильно сфокусированной энергии, направленный с такого близкого расстояния. Корабль их спасителя неуклюже накренился, когда окружающее его защитное поле полыхнуло ярким голубым светом и с ослепительной вспышкой окончательно исчезло.

Когда глаза Хана снова обрели способность видеть, он впервые получил возможность разглядеть корабль, спасший их жизни, как раз перед тем, как тот рухнул на поверхность планеты, окутанный пеленой дыма. Хан проводил его взглядом, всё еще в шоке.

— Какого дьявола…?

СИД-истребитель внезапно прекратил огонь и чуть ли не в панике, как показалось Хану, метнулся вверх. Действуя без лишних раздумий, Хан развернул их агонизирующий корабль вправо, молясь, чтобы Люк по-прежнему оставался наготове.

Ответом ему был ослепительный луч энергии, выпущенный Люком в оказавшийся неожиданно уязвимым истребитель. Тот взорвался градом горящих осколков, и Хан на пределе своих возможностей пытался уклониться от обломков и набрать необходимую высоту.

Старый грузовой корабль содрогнулся, и Хан пробормотал проклятие, когда все индикаторы на пульте погасли один за другим. В кабине внезапно повисла зловещая тишина, а запах озона пропитал затхлый воздух. На какую-то бесконечную секунду корабль, казалось, неподвижно повис, словно зацепившись за что-то в атмосфере, а затем решил окончательно спасовать: его нос наклонился книзу, и все двигатели полностью заглохли.

Отчаянно колдуя над панелью контроля высоты, Хан изо всех сил старался удержать фрахтовик в состоянии равновесия. Они теряли высоту слишком быстро, и он не хотел допустить того, чтобы они перевернулись после столкновения с землёй, но носовая часть корабля продолжала упрямо крениться под опасным углом. «Очень жаль, что это корыто способно планировать в атмосфере ничем не лучше какого-нибудь долбаного булыжника».

— Держись, малыш, мы падаем, это будет не слишком приятно, — прокричал Хан вглубь трюма. Люк крикнул что-то в ответ, но Хан был слишком занят, чтобы отреагировать, лихорадочно пытаясь как-то взять под контроль мёртвый корабль. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что сами они не разделят его судьбу.

В окно кабины он видел стремительно приближающиеся бескрайние просторы тропических лесов из гигантских переплетённых между собой деревьев, и на лице Хана появилась кривая усмешка. Никогда в жизни не найдёшь подходящего открытого и ровного пространства, когда оно тебе так нужно.

«Будет больно, — вздохнул про себя Хан. — Прости, малыш. Подумать только, а ведь я привёз тебя сюда, чтобы спасти тебе жизнь».

Затем он резко потянул штурвал на себя, корабль врезался в верхушки леса, и мир вокруг него взорвался ослепительным светом.


	4. Chapter 4

Хан резко, без всякого перехода, очнулся, когда рядом с ним с грохотом упал обломок фюзеляжа кабины пилота. Он тряхнул головой, чтобы в ней прояснилось, но тут же пожалел об этом, когда мир перед глазами опасно покачнулся. Подождав несколько мгновений, он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь прийти в себя, а затем глянул вниз, чтобы убедиться, что все части его тела по-прежнему на месте и сравнительно невредимы.

Всё было в порядке.

Он облегчённо вздохнул. Приятно было узнать, что его хвалёная удача и в этот раз ему не изменила.

Высвободив ноги из клубка перепутанных кабелей, Хан с трудом поднялся. Услышав сзади громкий шипящий звук, он мгновенно обернулся, но едва не упал из-за головокружения, вызванного этим резким движением. Ухватившись за перегородку, Хан подождал, пока рассеется туман перед глазами, и гневно выругался, перебрав не менее десятка ругательств из своей пока ещё не полной коллекции.

Странное шипение позади оказалось звуком газа, выходящего из повреждённого плазмопровода, перерезанного из-за того, что вся кормовая часть корабля просто… начисто отсутствовала.

Провались оно всё в Ситхов ад!

— Люк! — в тревоге закричал Хан, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь сквозь растекающийся вокруг туман, который, казалось, лип ко всему, что только было на этой жалкой планете. Вряд ли он долго пробыл без сознания, потому что туман всё ещё клубился по краям просвета, возникшего после падения корабля. Несмотря на это, завеса тумана оставалась такой плотной, что Хан не мог ничего разглядеть дальше, чем на десять метров на уровне земли.

Он спрыгнул вниз с того, что осталось от кабины корабля и с чавкающим звуком приземлился во что-то похожее на пружинящий мох. Посмотрев вверх, он с удивлением заметил, что густой полог леса почти не был поврежден после их крушения.

А значит, корабль оставался целым, пока не ударился о землю. Так что, возможно, и вторая половина корабля не получила таких уж значительных повреждений.

Хан понимал, что, пожалуй, пытается обмануть сам себя, но не мог вынести мысли о том, что найдёт искалеченные останки Люка, разбросанные вперемешку с отдельными кусками хвостовой части корабля.

Пошатываясь на всё ещё нетвёрдых ногах, он направился в направлении, которое указывала прорезанная в почве глубокая борозда. Туман и густо переплетающиеся ветви деревьев над головой превращали полдень на этой планете в нечто, скорее напоминавшее серые пятнистые сумерки, и Хан, будучи пилотом, инстинктивно не доверял окружающему пространству, если нельзя было оглядеться на пару парсеков вокруг.

И он уже всем сердцем ненавидел это место.

Впрочем, стоило ему пройти немного дальше, как туман перед ним внезапно рассеялся, словно его смахнула чья-то гигантская рука.

После секундного замешательства Хан кинулся вперед, перейдя на шаткий бег. Перед ним лежала оставшаяся часть расколовшегося корабля, по большей части почти не пострадавшая, и Хан решил, что сейчас самый подходящий момент, чтобы начать молиться.

— Люк? — позвал Хан, ища самый быстрый путь внутрь. Остатки рухнувшего фрахтовика издавали сиплое шипение, в то время как разряжающиеся конденсаторы испускали свои последние заряженные частицы, а из повреждённых каналов сочились туманные газы, делая ещё плотнее густое марево, висящее над кораблём. Однако его зов остался без ответа.

Выругавшись, Хан отыскал одну из входных дверей грузового отсека, полуоткрытую после аварии, и рванул её до упора, не обращая внимания на боль в протестующих против чрезмерной нагрузки мускулах.

Внутри всё ещё прерывисто мерцала горстка аварийных огней, когда он поспешно пробирался через беспорядочно валяющиеся обломки и кабели, свисающие с потолка тёмного коридора как живые лианы. Когда он подошёл к конечной точке своего пути, Хан резко выдохнул, осознав, что почти перестал дышать.

«Ты ничем не поможешь Люку, если потеряешь сознание, Соло».

Пробравшись через очередную запутанную массу кабелей и проводов, Хан наконец добрался до турели. Она была в основном неповрежденной, но что-то пробило жёсткую внешнюю обшивку как раз впереди неё, разметав фрагменты дюрастила во всех направлениях и украсив большую часть стен и наружную переборку зловеще выглядевшими зазубренными металлическими осколками. В коридоре ещё не до конца рассеялись остатки густого чёрного дыма, и Хан зашёлся в приступе неудержимого кашля.

«Ну хорошо, пожалуй, задержать дыхание оказалось не такой уж плохой идеей, в конечном счёте».

Как только воздух в коридоре очистился настолько, что он смог вдохнуть в лёгкие что-то помимо дыма, Хан продолжил свой путь к турели. Единственными звуками вокруг были чуть слышное потрескивание остывающего металла и непрекращающееся кап-кап-кап какой-то жидкости, медленно капающей на искорёженную палубу. Хана бы не удивило появление конденсата в почти стопроцентной влажности и постоянной облачности тропического леса, но прошло слишком мало времени для того, чтобы он успел собраться внутри корабля.

К тому же, обычно конденсат не имел красного оттенка.


	5. Chapter 5

Бросив на землю последнюю партию припасов и снаряжения, которую ему удалось спасти, Хан устало привалился спиной к кораблю. Тем не менее, он был благодарен за эту усталость, потому что чувствовал себя слишком вымотанным, чтобы начать размышлять и окончательно отчаяться.

Как бы там ни было, таков был его план, за неимением ничего лучшего.

Вздохнув, он оторвал спину от всё ещё теплого металлического бока корабля и отправился назад к Люку. Его совсем не радовало, что юноша до сих пор не пришел в себя, но благодаря этому Хану было проще высвободить его из ремней и вытащить из башни, не заставляя испытывать ещё больше боли.

В любом случае, это неплохая идея — проверить повязку, пока Люк не очнулся. Ему пришлось затянуть её достаточно туго, чтобы остановить кровотечение, но по крайней мере, этот жуткий кусок металла прошил насквозь бедро Люка, не застряв внутри. За свою жизнь Хану доводилось видеть достаточное количество разбившихся кораблей, и он знал, что всё могло быть намного хуже. Рана сильно кровоточила до того, как Хану удалось наложить на неё давящую повязку, но осколок, кажется, не задел ни кость, ни сосуды.

Спасибо Силе за это небольшое одолжение.

Хан прислонил Люка к небольшому куску фюзеляжа, который он до этого оттащил на безопасное расстояние от места крушения. Он настороженно относился к непосредственному контакту с местной растительностью, состоящей из массивных деревьев, сплетающихся в густой полог над их головами. Каждый сантиметр их поверхности был украшен пышными гирляндами зелени — смесью мха, лиан, ярких цветов и всевозможных эпифитов. Хан бывал на многих планетах и инстинктивно не доверял флоре и фауне незнакомых миров, насколько бы безобидной на вид она ни казалась.

Присев на корточках рядом с юношей, Хан критически осмотрел повязку. Похоже, кровотечение остановилось, с облегчением заметил он. Люк попросту не мог позволить себе потерять ещё больше крови.

Он покачал головой, затем улыбнулся про себя. Люк будет слегка обижен на него из-за того, что ему пришлось так высоко разрезать его штанину, чтобы обработать рану. Для пропылённого татуинского фермера этот мальчишка временами чересчур сильно заботился о своём внешнем виде, и с гордостью носил свою форменную одежду Альянса.

И тут, как будто по команде, Люк застонал, а затем приоткрыл один глаз.

— Эй, привет, — тихо сказал Хан.

Люк лишь снова прикрыл глаза, слегка нахмурившись.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Люк?

Люк неудачно попытался выпрямиться и опять застонал.

— Как будто по мне пронесся табун испуганных ронто. — Он осторожно повернул голову, словно пытаясь убедиться, что она хорошо держится на плечах. — Я так понимаю, мы приземлились?

— Можно и так сказать, — ответил Хан с кривой ухмылкой.

В ответ уголки губ Люка изогнулись вверх, и он снова попытался встать.

Хан протянул было руку, чтобы удержать его на месте, но снова опустил её, когда понял, что это не понадобится.

Люк зашипел от боли, попытавшись пошевелить левой ногой, и с явной тревогой глянул на перевязанную рану на бедре. — Насколько серьёзно? — отрывисто спросил он.

Хан поднялся на ноги, а затем посмотрел на Люка. — Ну, я думаю, формально можно назвать это «проникающим ранением мягких тканей», но я бы не советовал тебе пускаться в пляс в ближайшее время.

— Это не страшно, не очень-то и хотелось.

— Вот и отлично. — Хан замолчал, а затем чуть более настойчиво спросил: — Как ты себя чувствуешь, Люк?

Люк покосился на бросающуюся в глаза кислородную маску, висящую у Хана на поясе, и просто ответил: — Я в порядке.

Хан скрестил руки на груди.

— Правда, Хан, я в порядке.

Когда Хан лишь с сомнением поднял бровь, лицо Люка слегка порозовело, и он добавил: — Ну ладно, может быть, чувствую себя слегка усталым, но ничего больше.

— Ага, ага… И не пытайся строить это невинное выражение лица, со мной этот трюк не пройдёт.

Улыбнувшись, Люк попытался сменить тему разговора. — Как тебе удалось дать мне шанс сбить тот последний истребитель? Я не сомневался, что нас вот-вот разнесут на куски.

— Ой, вот зря ты в меня не верил.

— Хан, я с тобой немало полетал. Мне не веры в тебя не хватает, а уверенности.

Хан сурово сжал губы, но они всё равно дрогнули в улыбке. — Поосторожней, малыш, или я сделаю так, что ты отправишься на вечное дежурство по кухне вместе с Трипио.

Люк посмотрел на него с должным выражением ужаса на лице, и Хан засмеялся: — Я знал, чем тебя можно припугнуть. — Затем он глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и признался: — Вообще-то, это был не я.

— Что? О чём это ты, Хан?

— Помнишь тот ещё один корабль, который составил нам компанию?

Люк кивнул.

— Тот последний СИД был так близко, что я бы мог в него плевком попасть. Он бы ни за что не промахнулся, но в последний момент другой корабль вклинился между нами. — Хан покачал головой, вспоминая своё изумление. — Это был дьявольски хороший пилот — всё никак не могу понять, как это ему удалось. — Он перевёл взгляд на висящий вокруг густой туман и слегка поёжился. — В результате он сам поджарился, зато насмерть перепугал пилота того СИДа.

— Корабль Альянса? — обеспокоенно спросил Люк.

— Неа, в том-то и странность.

Люк лишь молча смотрел на него, нахмурившись.

Хан скрестил руки на груди, и по спине у него неожиданно пробежали мурашки. — Я такой лишь пару раз раньше видел, но у меня нет никаких сомнений.

Хан умолк, сомневаясь, стоит ли всё выкладывать Люку прямо сейчас.

— Хан? — в голосе Люка послышалось лёгкое нетерпение.

«Ну да, Соло, как будто у тебя есть выбор: держать что-то от Люка в секрете или нет. Должно быть, есть что-то особенное в воздухе пустыни — все, кого только я не встречал с Татуина, оказывались либо страшно упрямыми, либо себе на уме, или же и то и другое. Но думаю, Люк имеет право знать».

Хан вздохнул. — Не знаю, что он там делал и откуда там взялся, но тот корабль, который нас спас, был СИД Усовершенствованный.

— Хан, пожалуйста, скажи, что ты шутишь, — простонал Люк.

— Как бы мне этого хотелось, малыш. Но слушай, возможно, всё не так плохо.

Хан решил, что у Люка получилось состроить недоверчивую гримасу лучше всех, кого он только встречал в своей жизни.

— Таких кораблей наверняка не меньше дюжины по всему флоту, Люк. — Хан пожал плечами. — Я знаю, мы все были немного на нервах после того, как Вейдер назначил эту награду за твою голову, но вероятность того, что он окажется на той же планете, что и мы, так далеко от Центральных Миров, стремится к нулю. — Хан ухмыльнулся. — И мне даже не нужен Трипио, чтобы рассказать об этом!

Люк покачал головой. — Хан, мы даже не знаем, почему вообще здесь оказались имперцы! Нет никаких сведений, что эта планета обладает полезными ресурсами, здесь нет разумной жизни, и Сила свидетель, в её расположении нет никакой стратегической важности.

— Может быть, кто-то в империи испытывает нездоровое влечение к экзотическим сельхозкультурам?

— Ну конечно, Хан. Уверен, Палпатин и Вейдер оба являются уставными членами Имперского общества любителей икебаны.

— Еще и не такое бывало, малыш.

Люк вздохнул. — Хотелось бы мне разделить твой оптимизм, но у меня плохое…

— Не хочу этого слышать! — перебил его Хан.

Люк скрестил руки на груди и задрал подбородок, слишком сильно напоминая Хану Ее Высочество в приступе её высочайшего гнева. — Ладно, и что теперь? — спросил он с ноткой вызова в голосе.

Хан отошёл в сторону, напряжённо размышляя. — Как только я что-нибудь придумаю, я обязательно тебе скажу.

— Думаю, нам надо выбрать направление и начать двигаться вперёд.

Хан повернулся к Люку и его брови приподнялись.

— Ну, не можем же мы просто сидеть здесь и ждать, пока нас подберут имперцы! — продолжал Люк, слегка повысив голос.

— Люк, мы почти даже не помяли купол леса, когда падали, — ответил Хан, указывая на окутанный туманом полог сплетающихся деревьев метров в сорока от земли. — Сомневаюсь, что они заметят место крушения с воздуха, даже если будут знать, где искать.

— Мы должны что-то предпринять, Хан.

Хан снова стал расхаживать взад-вперёд. — Я знаю, малыш, знаю, но мы даже не совсем уверены, как именно выглядит это «целебное растение», а тем более, где его искать на этом гигантском зелёном шаре из кустов-переростков.

Он умолк, наблюдая за тем, как осторожно Люк делает каждый свой вздох, тщательно контролируя дыхание. Даже до того, как они прилетели сюда, он знал, что шансы найти это полумифическое растение были ничтожны — как и то, будет ли от него какая-нибудь польза Люку, даже если они его и найдут, — но сейчас, когда Люк ко всему прочему ещё и ранен…

— И я с опаской отношусь к тому, чтобы тащить тебя по незнакомой территории — неизвестно, что там нас подстерегает, — решительно заявил Хан.

— Проклятье, Хан, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я могу о себе позаботиться.

Хан лишь посмотрел на него, склонив голову набок.

— Ну ладно, может быть, я слегка неважно себя чувствую, но мы знаем, что на этой планете нет крупных форм жизни и…

— Малыш, — терпеливо заметил Хан, — по большому счёту, размер не играет большой роли в том, сможет ли что-то тебя съесть или нет.

Несколько мгновений юноша молчал, а затем посмотрел на него с лёгкой улыбкой. — Хан, — начал он, и вкрадчивый тон его голоса заставил Хана заранее содрогнуться, — разве ты мне однажды не говорил, что лучше делать хоть что-нибудь, чем сидеть и ждать, пока до тебя доберутся?

— Я это говорил по другому поводу, — недовольно ответил Хан.

— Но это не перестаёт быть правдой, разве нет?

Хан с гримасой отвращения развёл руками. — Ну ладно, ладно, твоя взяла. Пожалуй, хуже, чем сейчас, уже не станет.

— Не уверен насчёт этого, Хан. Дядя Оуэн любил повторять мне, что всё всегда может быть ещё хуже, — рассмеялся Люк.

Впоследствии Хан никак не смог бы объяснить, почему он вдруг потянулся за своим бластером. Можно называть это инстинктом контрабандиста, или пресловутой интуицией Хана Соло — и если уж на то пошло, может, это даже как-то было связано с той самой обожаемой Люком Силой, — но он успел повернуться, вытащить оружие и выстрелить прежде чем даже осознал, куда именно стреляет.

Не то чтобы это имело большое значение, потому что разряды его бластера отлетели в сторону, а сам бластер оказался вырван у него из рук, не успев причинить своей цели никакого вреда.

— Боюсь, вам это больше не понадобится, капитан Соло.

«Да, всё определённо стало ещё хуже».


	6. Chapter 6

Дарт Вейдер ступил на образовавшуюся на месте крушения поляну и повесил бластер, ранее принадлежавший контрабандисту, себе на пояс.

Весьма прискорбно, что кореллианец сразу не погиб в аварии — это избавило бы от необходимости покончить с ним теперь. Вейдер остановился всего в нескольких сантиметрах от Соло, но, к его изумлению, стоявший перед ним мужчина даже не вздрогнул и не сделал никаких попыток отойти в сторону. Даже сами приспешники Дарта Вейдера в ужасе отступили бы перед надвигающимся на них Тёмным лордом, но Соло лишь смотрел на него с упрямой решимостью на лице.

Интересно.

Вейдер заметил какое-то шевеление позади кореллианца и перевёл взгляд на его источник. Обломок фюзеляжа почти полностью скрывал чью-то небольшую фигуру, лежащую позади, и хотя Вейдер смог заметить лишь лохматую светлую голову и перевязанную ногу, но всё же Тёмный лорд мгновенно понял, кто там.

Это был его _сын_.

При одном лишь этом слове его все еще пробирала мимолетная дрожь, поскольку он до сих пор не до конца свыкся с мыслью о том, что ребёнок Падме выжил. Конечно же, он видел голографии юноши — охотился за ними, после того как узнал о его существовании, — но ему не нужно было видеть эти голубые глаза и светлые волосы, чтобы понять, что этот мальчишка — его сын. Сила практически пела ему об этом, особенно сейчас, когда они находились так близко друг от друга, так что Вейдер инстинктивно, почти бездумно, обогнул Соло, следуя за этим непреодолимым зовом.

Или скорее попытался это сделать, потому что Соло молча шагнул в сторону, преграждая ему путь.

Вейдер отшатнулся назад, совершенно не привыкший, чтобы кто-то препятствовал ему подобным образом — или любым образом. Он в ярости поднял руку, призывая Силу, намереваясь отшвырнуть нахального контрабандиста с дороги, нимало не заботясь о том, чтобы случайно не сломать ему шею в процессе.

Соло напряг спину, словно ожидая удара, но не пытался уклониться в сторону.

— Не трогай его, — прошипел он сквозь зубы и, как не странно, сделал шаг по направлению к Тёмному лорду вместо того, чтобы спасаться бегством.

Потрясённый дерзостью кореллелианца, Вейдер позволил разорваться своей связи с Силой.

«Мальчишка. Он пытается защитить мальчишку».

Позади Соло снова произошло какое-то шевеление, и раздался обеспокоенный возглас: — Хан?

— Оставайся на своём месте, Люк, — приказал Соло, не отрывая глаз от маски Вейдера.

Движение сразу же прекратилось, и Вейдер задал себе вопрос, какую власть этот контрабандист имеет над его сыном, раз может заставить так беспрекословно себя слушаться. Он замер, обдумывая эту мысль. Возможно, было бы полезно это выяснить перед тем, как окончательно разделаться с кореллианцем.

По этой причине Вейдер решил прервать их волевую схватку и небрежно оглянулся на валяющиеся вокруг искорёженные куски разбившегося фрахтовика. — Я так полагаю, это одна из ваших самых удачных посадок, капитан Соло? — презрительно протянул он.

— Если после посадки ты всё ещё держишься на ногах…

Вейдер многозначительно обернулся на раненого юношу: — Как мне представляется, лишь один из вас соответствует этим критериям.

Кореллианец напрягся, и Вейдер понял, что ему удалось пробить брешь в его самообладании.

— Крайне неосторожно с вашей стороны, капитан Соло, наносить урон собственности империи.

— Что за чушь…?

Вейдер глянул поверх головы Соло, а затем снова посмотрел на него, как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как в его глазах мелькнуло понимание.

— Люк? — Кореллианец сделал ещё один шаг вперёд. — Послушай меня, ты, жалкий кусок имперских отбросов, Люк — вовсе не чья-то там собственность, а уж тем более…

С него довольно. Он даже не удосужился использовать Силу. В данном случае он с гораздо большим удовольствием сделает всё сам. Вейдер вытянул руку вперёд и схватил кореллианца за горло, оторвав его от земли.

Он мог тотчас сломать ему шею, но особой спешки не было. Более того, его внимание настолько поглотили сдавленные хрипы его жертвы, он с таким удовлетворением чувствовал, как его рука сжимает горло противника, что почти не заметил чьё-то присутствие позади себя.

Как безрассудно с его стороны.

— Отпустите его.

Вейдер услышал шипящее потрескивание зажжённого светового меча, вслед за чем ощутил его тепло сквозь доспехи на спине.

«Умно, парень, очень умно. Значит, ты всё-таки не такой уж послушный».

Отпустив кореллианца, который мешком рухнул на землю, хватая ртом воздух, Вейдер медленно повернулся к своему сыну. Невысокий и худощавый юноша, несомненно унаследовавший свое телосложение от матери, казался сейчас почти болезненно худым, и Вейдер с подозрением прищурил глаза за своей маской. На тех голографиях, которые он раньше видел, парень не производил такого впечатления. Теперь же, хоть под потрёпанной повстанческой формой и угадывались мускулы, но на теле юноши явно не осталось ни одного лишнего грамма. Тем не менее, он крепко сжимал в руках меч, приняв стандартную боевую позицию, и в его глазах застыло какое-то непонятное выражение, но определенно не страх.

Озадаченный, Вейдер потянулся к нему Силой, пытаясь точно определить эту эмоцию, но даже необученный, его сын был достаточно силён. Мальчишка сопротивлялся, крепко зажмурив глаза, словно пытаясь целиком сконцентрироваться на внутреннем сражении, и Вейдер прекратил свои попытки проникнуть в разум своего сына, пока нечаянно не причинил ему вреда.

Когда Вейдер ослабил свой ментальный натиск, левая нога юноши подкосилась, но он перенёс свой вес с одной ноги на другую, и снова встал в прежнюю позицию, не отводя взгляда от Тёмного лорда.

_Смирение!_ Вот что он видел в глазах мальчишки, но почему? Люк считал, что он собирается его убить? Вейдер наклонил голову набок, глядя на почти безучастно застывшего юношу. Он не ожидал, что пилот, которому удалось совершить практически невозможное, уничтожив Звезду Смерти, так быстро сдастся.

Неважно. Так только будет проще для всех.

Вейдер призвал свой меч и, активировав его, начал наносить удар снизу. Их мечи ударились друг о друга с яростным шипением, и Люк, казалось, был поражён этим звуком — он круглыми глазами уставился на скрещенные лезвия мечей, вместо того, чтобы следить за своим противником.

Оно и понятно. Вряд ли Люк имел какой-нибудь опыт в битве один-на-один. В отсутствие учителя, он, должно быть, практиковался только с тренировочным дроидом. Вейдер яростно выдохнул. Чтобы кто-то, настолько чувствительный к Силе, был лишён надлежащего обучения, и чтобы этим человеком оказался его сын…

«Оби-Ван, — снова вскипел Вейдер в бессильной ярости, — тебе повезло, что я не догадывался о степени твоей двуличности до того, как тебя убить. Очень может быть, что в противном случае я сохранил бы тебе жизнь… ненадолго».

Люк резко высвободил свой меч, переведя его вниз. Вейдер атаковал ударом сверху, который Люк парировал, вслед за чем последовал его слабый и запоздавший ответный выпад. Вейдер с лёгкостью его блокировал, заставив их клинки вновь скреститься, и угрожающе навис над своим сыном.

Но тут Тёмный лорд с удивлением замешкался, услышав звуки, похожие на сильно затруднённое дыхание и заметив, как лицо юноши необъяснимо побледнело, покрывшись потом.

Отведя свой меч чуть в сторону, Вейдер развернулся и резким движением переместился вправо, вынуждая парня следовать за собой. В момент, когда Люк перенёс весь свой вес на раненую ногу, Вейдер неожиданно перешёл в атаку, резко ударив по клинку сына и вложив в удар всю свою мощь. Увидев, что нога Люка начала подгибаться, он одним грубым выворачивающим движением обезоружил сына, вырвав его меч и заставив его отлететь в сторону. Люк начал падать, и Вейдер схватил его за руку, вынуждая описать полукруг, после чего крепким захватом прижал к груди.

Несколько мгновений Люк пытался высвободиться, но потом внезапно пугающе обмяк у него в руках.

Вейдер замер, испытывая необычное потрясение. Он попытался крепче ухватить сына, а затем наклонился и поднял его на руки, после того как Люк почти выскользнул из его хватки, бессильно повалившись на землю. Мог ли мальчишка лишь притворяться больным?

_«Нет»_, — ответил себе Вейдер, потому что, находясь в таком тесном контакте с сыном, ясно почувствовал, как его яркое присутствие в Силе значительно — и опасно — потускнело.

_Не может быть! _ Он даже не притронулся к нему, в отличие от Падме…

— Отпусти его!

Раздавшийся позади хриплый гневный возглас заставил Вейдера инстинктивно крепче прижать к себе сына. Обернувшись, он увидел кореллианца, всё ещё пытающегося подняться на ноги.

— Я сказал, отпусти его, — повторил Соло. Он с трудом встал, пошатываясь, и стал отстёгивать стандартную кислородную маску со своего пояса. — Если, конечно, не планируешь позволить ему умереть прямо сейчас, чтобы не пришлось его позже казнить, — добавил он, вызывающе задрав подбородок.

Неизменное нахальство контрабандиста снова вывело Вейдера из себя, и он напрягся, выпрямившись во весь рост. Но в хриплом голосе Соло прозвучало что-то ещё, помимо ненависти и самонадеянности…

Он увидел, как Соло скользнул взглядом по лицу Люка, почти вопреки собственной воле, и в ошеломлении понял, что ощущает излучаемый контрабандистом страх — страх за _Люка_.

Без единого слова, Вейдер склонился и мягко опустил Люка на землю, но не стал отходить назад. _Не смог_ отойти, как будто какая-то сила не давала ему полностью разорвать контакт с сыном.

Очевидно, не заметив или не придав особого значения тесному соседству Вейдера, Соло осторожно надел на лицо Люка кислородную маску, что-то пробормотав себе под нос. Закатав рукав рубашки парня, Соло вытащил гипошприц и прижал его к руке Люка.

Вейдер безотчётно схватил контрабандиста за руку, прежде чем тот успел его активировать — Соло не вызывал у него ни малейшего доверия, и неизвестно, что именно было в шприце.

— Не мешай, а то пожалеешь, — прорычал Соло, обернувшись на него.

В ярости, Вейдер лишь сильнее сжал его руку. Контрабандист поморщился, но не стал пытаться высвободиться. — Будь ты проклят, у него на это нет времени!

Вейдер посмотрел на кислородную маску на болезненно бледном лице своего сына. Слушая всё ещё затруднённое дыхание юноши, Вейдер пожалел, что не владеет искусством исцеления Силой. Но этому не суждено было случиться ни тогда, ни теперь. Поэтому ему оставалось только верить, что кореллианец знает, что делает.

Но, как показывал его опыт, именно вера в других зачастую оборачивалась против него самого.

Юноша застонал, но не полностью пришел в себя, все его тело свела судорога, и он конвульсивно дёрнулся, а затем свернулся в клубок, словно пытаясь защититься от мучительной боли, которая пронзала каждую клетку его тела.

— Люк, — позвал Соло, пытаясь удержать его свободной рукой. — Шшш… Всё будет хорошо, тихо, тихо.

Люк сбросил с себя руку Соло, когда по его телу прошла следующая волна неконтролируемой судороги, и контрабандист переключил внимание на Вейдера, окинув его взглядом, полным презрения. — Я думал, вы доставите его к себе, прежде чем замучить до смерти… милорд, — яростно заявил он, с издевкой выплевывая последнее слово.

Однако Вейдер не смотрел на контрабандиста — всё его внимание было целиком поглощено волнами острой боли, исходящими от его сына, даже несмотря на то, что тот находился в полубессознательном состоянии.

_Вера._ Он не готов сейчас никому довериться, но если его сын всё же умрёт, он, по крайней мере, сможет испытать удовлетворение от того, что кореллианец последует прямиком за ним.

Вейдер внезапно выпустил руку Соло, и тот не стал терять времени и сразу же активировал гипошприц. Тело Люка снова изогнулось в судороге, а затем почти сразу же неподвижно застыло.

Охваченный необъяснимой паникой, Вейдер взревел и с силой отшвырнул прочь кореллианца, затем коснулся кончиками пальцев шеи сына, не веря, что закрученные вихри Силы, порожденные его сбивающими с толку эмоциями, помогут определить, жив ли юноша или нет.

Он не чувствовал его — _не чувствовал пульса!_ Вейдер прижал сына к себе, дрожащей рукой пытаясь нащупать биение его сердца, проклиная искусственные нервы и толстую кожаную перчатку, притупляющие ощущения от прикосновения как раз тогда, когда ему это так необходимо.

Вейдер ощутил, как Сила грозным облаком сгущается вокруг него, требуя высвободить её, превратив в неистовый поток чистого насилия — как в тот момент, когда он узнал о смерти своей жены. Он не может оказаться в ответе ещё и за смерть своего сына, вдобавок к Падме. Он этого просто не позволит!

Но он давно понял, что хотеть чего-то — или даже этого требовать, если уж на то пошло, — совсем не значит получить желаемое.


	7. Chapter 7

Хан Соло очнулся от терпкого запаха какой-то растительности и болотной жижи, что было неудивительно, учитывая, что он лежал, уткнувшись в них носом. Должно быть, он к тому же успел вдохнуть что-то из этого, судя по тому, как сильно болело его горло. Простонав, он приподнялся на руках и встал на колени, затем потряс головой в попытке рассеять дурман в голове, но тут же снова едва не рухнул на землю, когда его накрыла волна сильного головокружения.

«Точно. Незачем было трясти головой. Если подумать, то и в прошлый раз это не слишком помогло».

И с этой мыслью мгновенно вернулись крайне неприятные воспоминания.

«Люк!» Восстановив равновесие, Хан огляделся, ища взглядом как своего друга, так и их общего врага, и ошеломлённо замер, широко раскрыв глаза. Он не ожидал, что эти двое окажутся в такой непосредственной близости друг от друга.

Вейдер сидел на земле, склонившись над Люком и почти полностью уложив его себе на колени, поддерживая его голову своей обтянутой черной кожаной перчаткой рукой. Голова Тёмного лорда была так низко наклонена, что он едва ли не касался лица Люка своей маской, и его внушительная фигура и складки плаща практически полностью скрывали юношу.

Надвигающийся туман и сумерки делали их очертания ещё более расплывчатыми, но Хан видел их достаточно чётко, чтобы заметить, как массивная рука сомкнулась на шее Люка. Хан вздрогнул и невольно кинулся вперёд, прекрасно помня собственные ощущения от прикосновения этих сверхъестественно сильных пальцев, но остановился, увидев, что Вейдер отвёл свою руку. Из его маски раздался звук, прозвучавший почти как глубокий вздох. И хотя этот вздох всколыхнул клубящийся вокруг туман, который слегка замаскировал следующее движение, Хан готов был поклясться, что увидел, как рука в чёрном на мгновение коснулась щеки Люка.

«Кажется, я ударился головой сильнее, чем думал».

— Итак, милорд, уже успели убить кого-то из моих знакомых?

Чёрная маска резко повернулась к нему, словно Вейдер оказался застигнут врасплох, не успев заметить, что Хан снова в полном сознании. Судя по тому, что Хан слышал о Вейдере — как казалось, непобедимой правой руке императора — подобные промахи были ему не свойственны.

— Что с ним такое? — глубокий голос Вейдера прозвучал даже резче обычного, если такое было возможно.

Хан замялся. У него не было ни малейшего желания распространяться о том, насколько серьёзным было состояние Люка. Если бы Вейдер пришёл к выводу, что Люк не протянет до допроса, он мог бы попросту решить прикончить его прямо сейчас.

Он стал тянуть время, подойдя поближе и проверив пульс Люка, к счастью, начавший биться сильнее, а затем ответил: — Точно не знаю. Он успел надышаться какими-то вредными газами на корабле, пока я его оттуда не вытащил. Мог слегка повредить себе лёгкие.

Хан поднял голову, когда Вейдер ничего не ответил, и тут же был пойман его цепким взглядом, несмотря на непроницаемую маску.

Тёмный лорд слегка наклонил голову.

— И у вас просто случайно оказалась под рукой кислородная маска и необходимое для таких случаев лекарство?

— Да я бы просто не выжил, не будь я ко всему готов.

Вейдер снова оглянулся на искорёженные обломки корабля, почти неразличимые сейчас в сгущающихся сумерках. — Если это пример вашего мастерства в качестве пилота, я соглашусь, что такие меры предосторожности во всех отношениях… благоразумны.

Язвительный ответ уже готов был сорваться с его губ, но Хан сдержался, после чего его лицо расплылось в ухмылке. — Итак, милорд, может, вам стоит вернуться на свой корабль, пока совсем не стемнело? Раз уж мы всё равно скоро попадём в руки империи, мне не улыбается торчать в этой сырости больше, чем надо.

Несколько мгновений Вейдер просто смотрел на него, но Хан почти готов был поклясться, что снова почувствовал, как сжимаются пальцы у него на шее. «По крайней мере, мне удалось отвлечь его от новых вопросов о состоянии Люка».

— Мой корабль, — наконец произнёс Вейдер, — в настоящее время не вполне… исправен.

Хан уселся на землю, скрестив ноги. — Правда? — спросил он невинным тоном. — Что, слишком сильно ободрали краску при посадке?

— Вам отлично известно, в каком состоянии мой истребитель, принимая в расчёт, что все его повреждения — результат спасения моего… вашего корабля от неминуемой гибели, — ответил Вейдер.

— Точно. Значит, вам тоже не удалось приземлить свой корабль целым и невредимым. Надеюсь, этот факт не бросает тень на ваши способности к пилотированию, милорд?

Вейдер, одной рукой по-прежнему поддерживая Люка, угрожающе наставил на Хана палец: — Не стоит заходить слишком далеко, пират. Даже моё терпение не безгранично.

Хан почувствовал, как призрачная хватка вокруг его шеи ненадолго усилилась, а затем ослабла.

— Буду иметь это в виду.

— Советую так и сделать.

Люк зашевелился, и они оба переключили своё внимание на него. Хан снова привстал на колени и снял кислородную маску с его лица, не зная, когда им представится следующая возможность пополнить свои запасы медикаментов.

И понимая, что Люк будет в них нуждаться ещё больше в ближайшем будущем.

Люк открыл глаза. По его лицу прошла гримаса боли, которую он почти постоянно испытывал с момента начала своей болезни, но окончательно придя в себя, он снова спрятал её за бесстрастной маской. Он с молчаливым вопросом посмотрел на Хана, а затем полностью осознал, где находится. И кто именно держит его в руках.

Хан не знал, кто больше был поражён — Люк, Вейдер, или он сам, раз уж на то пошло, — но он никогда ещё не видел, чтобы Люк двигался с такой быстротой. Резко заехав Ведйеру одной рукой по шее, парень рывком вырвался у него из рук, чуть ли не взлетев в воздух, и ошеломлённый такой бурной реакцией Тёмный лорд не успел ничего сделать, чтобы этому помешать. Хотя, конечно, раненая нога Люка означала, что единственное, чего ему реально удалось этим добиться, это лишь упасть на спину в двух шагах от Вейдера. Но даже это вызвало у Хана удивление, учитывая то ослабленное состояние, в каком находился Люк.

Однако, само собой, такая реакция вполне оправдана для человека, обнаружившего себя лежащим на руках у убийцы своего отца.

Вейдер одним плавным движением поднялся на ноги и замер, возвышаясь над Люком, но даже если его давящее присутствие и заставило Люка ощутить тревогу, это никак не отразилось в его голосе. Собственно говоря, в нём слышалось лишь неприкрытая ярость.

— Не прикасайтесь ко мне.

Вейдер стоял, заложив большие пальцы обеих рук за пояс, и внешне казался спокойным, но если бы Хану пришлось заключить пари, он сделал бы ставку на то, что парню только что удалось в буквальном смысле огорошить их противника. Как если бы Вейдер взял в руки безобидного детёныша фешкара, а тот в ответ попытался разорвать его на мелкие кусочки.

«Не слишком-то привыкли получать отпор, не так ли, милорд?»

Несколько мгновений Вейдер смотрел на сверлящего его свирепым взглядом Люка, затем произнёс: — Это может оказаться несколько затруднительным, молодой человек. — В голосе Тёмного Лорда прозвучало нечто похожее на веселье.

— И что это должно значить? — тон голоса Люка понизился до угрожающего, что Хан редко за ним замечал.

— Это означает, что недостаток прожитых лет и отсутствие жизненного опыта не позволяют тебе понять, что твои требования неразумны, юноша, — спокойно ответил Вейдер.

«О, скраг! Кислород — встречай искру. Искра — встречай кислород».

Люк поднялся на ноги без своей обычной грации, принимая во внимание его состояние, но весь он просто дрожал от бешенства. Он вскинул подбородок и выпрямил спину в той решительной манере, которую, несомненно, перенял у Леи, — и которая означала, что каждому, кто встанет у него на пути, лучше отойти в сторону или пригнуться, а лучше всего сделать и то, и другое.

— Если «повзрослеть и приобрести опыт» означает, что я превращусь в ваше подобие, то я, пожалуй, как-нибудь обойдусь, — ожесточённо заявил Люк.

Вейдер гневно откинул голову назад, и Хан подумал, что этот жест ему уже слишком хорошо знаком. — Будь уверен, — сказал Вейдер, — ты можешь избежать такой возможности, если пожелаешь… раз и навсегда.

«Ладно, пора это прекратить, раз Люк не в состоянии сейчас себя контролировать, или нам больше не придётся переживать о поиске лекарства. Хоть малыш и имеет склонность мгновенно вспыхивать, но, по крайней мере, его гнев так же быстро перегорает. Но я отлично знаю, что Вейдер ничем подобным не отличается».

— Мне жаль прерывать ваше веселье, но уже начинает темнеть, — заметил Хан, поднимаясь на ноги.

Вейдер обернулся на Хана, и хотя сгущающиеся сумерки сделали неясными очертания его тёмной фигуры, ничто не могло скрыть гневные интонации в его голосе. — Я восхищаюсь вашей наблюдательностью, Соло.

Хан поднял руки в успокаивающем жесте. — Эй, может быть, вы на этой планете чувствуете себя как дома, милорд, но я до сих пор не знаю, что здесь подпадает в категорию «съедобно», а что — «сожрёт меня», и мне бы не хотелось выяснять это на собственной шкуре.

Несколько мгновений Вейдер хранил молчание, и звук его респиратора отчётливо выделялся даже на фоне становящихся всё громче криков неизвестных представителей местной ночной фауны.

— Очень хорошо, — произнес он наконец. — Но мне представляется, что переночевать здесь одну ночь — это вполне удовлетворительное решение, разве только вы не заметили поблизости ничего странного, как например, отличающихся необычным внешним видом лиан.

Хан нервно огляделся вокруг. Стало уже слишком темно, чтобы можно было хоть что-то разглядеть, но он отчётливо помнил всю ту буйную растительность, что покрывала каждый сантиметр окружающих их деревьев.

«Точно. Только что, чёрт возьми, под этим подразумевается — "отличающихся необычным внешним видом?"»


	8. Chapter 8

Дарт Вейдер облегченно вздохнул, заметив, как тусклый рассеянный свет вокруг становится ярче. Хотя дополнительные возможности визора и улучшали его зрение, но всё же не настолько, чтобы позволить ему свободно видеть в темноте, а лун у Бален’ара не имелось.

Зато здесь водились хищники, определённо представляющие смертельную опасность, для которых темнота не являлась преградой. В то время как Вейдер понимал, что сможет защитить себя от любых угроз, Люк был неизвестной переменной, и Тёмному лорду совсем не хотелось потерять мальчика на данном этапе. Теперь Люк принадлежал ему.

Вейдер терпеливо ждал, и наконец, прежняя густая тьма неохотно уступила место пятнистому серому нечто. Нельзя было назвать это рассветом, потому что верхний полог леса почти полностью закрывал собой небо, а также блокировал девяносто восемь процентов солнечной энергии, так что изменение уровня освещённости было весьма незначительным. Но Вейдеру этого было достаточно.

Словно сами по себе глаза его обратились к тому месту, где лежал его сын. Казалось, он никак не мог заставить себя отвести взгляд, — он не переставал смотреть туда даже в самый темный час ночи, когда физически ничего не видел — потому что аура сына притягивала его, как гравитационный колодец черной дыры. Присутствие Люка в Силе сияло ясным синим светом, чистым и незапятнанным, и оно так ярко контрастировало с аурой Палпатина, которая извивалась и корчилась, как старый крайт-дракон в предсмертных муках. Разумеется, Вейдер давно научился не смотреть на своего Мастера глазами Силы.

Совсем другое дело — его сын.

Пока юноша спал, на него было почти приятно смотреть — непривычная концепция для Темного лорда. Свободный от боли и явного презрения к самому Вейдеру, Люк выглядел намного моложе своих лет.

Ещё более интересным казалось то, что весь он был будто укрыт спокойствием, как плащом. Типично для джедая, конечно же, но было неожиданно обнаружить эту черту в ком-то, столь юном. И настолько необученном.

С внезапной болью Вейдер осознал, что почти скучает по этому чувству покоя, отчего ему стало ещё тревожней — ведь он прекрасно помнил, как сильно его раздражали все эти запреты, когда он был падаваном. Мальчика, привыкшего к экстремальным, бесконтрольным полётам через Каньон Нищего, почти сводил с ума груз упорядоченного спокойствия и безмятежности Храма джедаев. Но возможно, ему лишь требовалось больше времени, чтобы распробовать и оценить эти качества, возможно, если бы он подождал…

Нет, он тот, кто он есть, и вряд ли изменится. Он не осмеливался меняться.

В противном случае он рисковал потерять Люка, уступив его императору.

Люк беспокойно зашевелился во сне, и внимание Вейдера снова переключилось на сына. Даже когда Люк спал, его боль ощущалась как резкие всплески возмущения в Силе, подобно зарядам статического электричества от незаземленной цепи. Казалось, что они становятся всё более выраженными, но, возможно, Вейдер просто стал лучше чувствовать присутствие Люка в Силе.

Его сын находился рядом с долговязым контрабандистом, оба они опирались спинами об обломок фюзеляжа рухнувшего фрахтовика. Влажная почва явно не была идеальным местом для раненого юноши, но внутри подбитого корабля оставалось слишком много дыма и газов, чтобы рискнуть надолго там остаться. Поскольку времени найти более подходящее место не было, то всю ночь, пока двое других спали, Вейдер оставался на страже, полагаясь на то, что Сила предупредит его о приближении опасности.

Вейдер нахмурился. Ему всё ещё предстояло решить, что делать с контрабандистом. Вейдер приблизительно представлял, где они упали: он чувствовал энергию жизни в поселении на Бал’енаре, но это лишь благодаря тому, что объединенное присутствие в Силе его обитателей было намного сильнее, чем у обычных людей. Поэтому он знал, что их путешествие будет не из близких. То, что Соло рассказал ему о состоянии Люка, было правдой, он это чувствовал, но в то же время у него было ощущение, что кореллианец умалчивает о чём-то важном.

Это выводило его из себя. Соло выводил его из себя, но Вейдер не мог позволить себе быть стеснённым необходимостью нести Люка, в случае если состояние юноши ухудшится.

Поэтому, по всей видимости, ему придется какое-то время терпеть присутствие контрабандиста.

Люк кашлянул — это был неглубокий сухой кашель, который не смог разбудить от сна совершенно измученного юношу. Соло зашевелился, не просыпаясь, и инстинктивно крепче прижал Люка к себе своей рукой, лежащей на плечах юноши. Люк почти сразу же затих, и Вейдер подавил вспышку внезапно нахлынувшего чувства, которое ощущалось почти как ревность.

«Но если Соло наткнётся на одну из этих враждебных форм жизни, возможно, моё предупреждение окажется на пару секунд позже, чем необходимо».

Он увидел, как его сын вздрогнул от холода, а затем придвинулся ближе и уткнулся в бок Соло.

«Если я вообще стану его о чем-то предупреждать».

Вейдер поднялся и направился туда, где спали два мятежника. На этой смертельно опасной планете нельзя было позволить себе потратить впустую светлое время суток, каким бы тусклым и туманным ни был здесь дневной свет. Кроме того, Сила предупреждала его о том, что времени оставалось мало. Но он никак не мог распознать, для чего именно.

Это было крайне неприятное чувство.

Ему пришлось удержаться от того, чтобы протянуть руку и разбудить сына физическим контактом. Не потому, что он опасался ответных действий со стороны своего отпрыска, хотя тот действительно станет грозным противником, когда обретёт своё истинное могущество. Нет, Вейдер просто знал, что на этом этапе будет нецелесообразно оказывать давление на Люка.

Кроме того, в конечном итоге юноша будет вынужден прийти к нему. У него не будет другого выбора.

В конце концов, Вейдер остановился на том, чтобы, не слишком церемонясь, подтолкнуть контрабандиста Силой.

Он должен был признать, что Соло обладал инстинктами настоящего воина. Мгновенно проснувшись, Соло автоматически потянулся рукой к своему отсутствующему теперь бластеру.

Резкое движение контрабандиста разбудило его сына, но он не выглядел настолько же готовым к бою, как кореллианец. Тело Люка напряглось, когда он, наконец, заметил Вейдера, возвышающегося над ним.

Вейдер не стал тратить время на любезности.

— Я возвращаюсь на свой корабль, чтобы забрать некоторые вещи, Соло. Пока меня нет, я хочу, чтобы вы собрали любые припасы, которые уцелели после вашей впечатляющей посадки. Как только я вернусь, мы сразу выдвигаемся в путь.

Соло лишь сердито посмотрел на него.

— Кто умер и сделал вас главным в экспедиции?

Вейдер глубоко вздохнул.

— Вы, — ответил он, наконец, — если будете продолжать свое неповиновение.

Он почувствовал, как Сила снова откликнулась на его неумолимую ярость, и, несмотря на свое прежнее решение сохранить жизнь Соло, он не испытывал непосредственного желания сдерживать свой гнев.

Возможно, что контрабандист не полностью осознавал, насколько близка была эта угроза к осуществлению, но его сын, очевидно, всё прекрасно понял. Расширившиеся глаза Люка уставились на Вейдера, и Тёмный лорд вновь задумался о том, насколько много в действительности его сын мог ощутить через Силу. Мальчишка был явно испуган, но опять же, как с интересом заметил Вейдер, он боялся не за себя.

Соло начал подниматься на ноги, и готовность к противоборству четко выразилась как в его позе, так и в выражении лица.

Люк схватил его за руку, не сводя глаз с Вейдера.

— Нет, Хан, — шикнул он. — Прекрати.

— Думаешь, я буду слушать приказы этого…

Его сын отвернулся и набросился на кореллианца: — Просто смирись с этим, Хан. — Люк снова повернулся лицом к Вейдеру, по-прежнему не отпуская Соло. — Ты должен мне довериться.

Несколько мгновений Соло продолжал сверлить Вейдера яростным взглядом, но когда он повернулся к Люку, выражение его лица значительно смягчилось.

— Ладно, Люк. Я тебя послушаюсь, но надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь.

Люк отпустил руку Соло, не сводя глаз с Вейдера.

— Я тоже, дружище, я тоже.


	9. Chapter 9

Когда из трюма фрахтовика появилась фигура Хана, несущего на себе вещмешки, наполненные собранными припасами, Люк прислонил голову к обшивке корабля и вздохнул.

«Это будет долгое путешествие».

— Хан?

— Да, малыш? — ответил Хан, не поднимая глаз от битком набитого мешка, куда он безуспешно пытался запихнуть какой-то не поддающийся идентификации предмет.

— Тебе не кажется, что эти мешки немного… не соответствуют друг другу?

Хан посмотрел на него с невинным выражением, которое было не слишком убедительным.

— Как это? К твоему сведению, я… приобрёл их у одного вполне заслуживающего доверия торговца на Нар Шаддаа, убеждавшего меня, что это прекрасный комплект. Самого лучшего качества, конечно же.

Люк закатил глаза.

— Хан, на Нар Шаддаа нет заслуживающих доверия торговцев. Может быть, я и вырос в полной глуши, но даже мне известно о Луне контрабандистов. Кроме того, ты прекрасно понял, что я имел в виду.

Хан прикинул на вес объемный заплечный мешок, с которым возился до этого, и безуспешно попытался скрыть болезненную гримасу на лице. Без всякого сомнения, этот вещмешок раза в четыре превышал второй по размеру.

Люк снова вздохнул.

— Хан, если ты попытаешься надеть его на себя, ты сразу же опрокинешься на спину.

— Мне это не впервой, — ухмыльнулся Хан. — Не попробуешь — не узнаешь, малыш.

Скрестив руки на груди, Люк решил проигнорировать данное замечание. Вместо этого он бросил на Хана сердитый взгляд.

— Знаешь, я не инвалид.

— Ага. И я пытаюсь позаботиться о том, чтобы так оно и оставалось.

Несколько мгновений Люк продолжал неодобрительно смотреть на Хана, а затем понял, что в этой битве ему не выиграть. На самом деле, число проигранных им сражений в последнее время было достаточно велико, а шансы на то, что череда проигрышей прекратится в ближайшее время — минимальны. Хотя, Сила свидетель, ожидаемая продолжительность его жизни практически полностью избавляла от необходимости беспокоиться о долгосрочной перспективе.

Хан подошёл ближе и бросил рядом с Люком тот рюкзак, что был значительно меньше по размеру.

— Тебе незачем становиться таким угрюмым. Знаешь, всё не так уж и плохо.

Люк лишь с сомнением поднял бровь.

— Ты же не переживаешь насчёт Вейдера, правда? — снова ухмыльнулся Хан. — Не стоит, потому что нас больше. Я отвлеку его, а ты сможешь шарахнуть ему камнем по голове, ну или что-то типа того.

Люк улыбнулся вопреки собственной воле.

— Так запросто, да? Тогда каким образом мы найдём путь к имперской базе — и ее кораблям — если вырубим Вейдера ударом по голове или как там ещё?

— Ну, я ещё не проработал все детали. Хороший план отнимает время…

— … а плохой план отнимает жизнь, — с усмешкой закончил за него Люк. Затем замолчал, задумчиво жуя нижнюю губу, обдумывая, как поднять эту тему с Ханом, и понимая, что ему придётся об этом поговорить, пока этот чертов дуралей не умудрился угробить себя. — Кстати, насчет лишения жизни, насчет Вейдера…

Весёлое выражение сбежало с лица Хана.

— Я не позволю ему причинить тебе вред, Люк.

— Речь не обо мне, Хан, — покачал головой раздосадованный Люк. — Не могу сказать почему, но я не думаю… Сомневаюсь, что он собирается причинить мне вред.

Хан посмотрел на него так, будто он сошел с ума.

— Малыш, когда ты взорвал Звезду Смерти императора, Вейдер назначил за тебя награду по величине больше, чем самомнение у хаттов. По-твоему, он просто хочет поздравить тебя с эффектным выстрелом, или как?

Люк посмотрел вниз, избегая взгляда Хана.

— Просто будь осторожен, Хан. Вейдер без колебаний убьет тебя, если ты будешь слишком на него наседать.

Хан покачал головой и лениво потянулся.

— Меня довольно сложно прикончить, малыш. Я думал, ты уже успел это понять.

Люк вздохнул.

— Хан, обычно рядом с тобой есть Чуи, который может вытянуть тебя из любых передряг. А если нам придётся полагаться на одну лишь твою природную находчивость, то нам точно не поздоровится.

— Эй, полегче, — Хан шутливо ударил его в плечо. — К твоему сведению…

Внезапно в сознании Люка мелькнуло чьё-то тёмное присутствие, и он резко обернулся в сторону окутанного туманом тропического леса.

— Он приближается, — прямо объявил Люк.

— Чего? — Хан проследил за его взглядом, но ничего не заметив, немного погодя снова повернулся к Люку. — Да не дёргайся ты так, Люк. Его, наверное, ещё пару часов не будет.

Люк покачал головой и вздохнул.

— Хан, хотя ты и не веришь в Силу, а я недостаточно ей обучен, но его присутствие довольно трудно не заметить. — Он вздрогнул. — Должно быть, раньше он как-то скрывался, но сейчас… теперь я всё время его чувствую.

— Это просто нервы, Люк. Видит Сила, у тебя сейчас слишком много всего на уме. — Хан снова оглянулся на ту часть леса, где ранее исчез Вейдер, не замечая, как часто для человека, который не верит в Силу, он упоминает её в разговоре. — Не понимаю, почему старику Кеноби обязательно было забивать тебе голову всей этой мистической чепухой. Это определённо не пошло тебе на пользу.

Люк принялся защищать Бена, но резко умолк, когда увидел Дарта Вейдера, появившегося из леса. Он заметил, как глаза Хана удивлённо расширились, но всё то удовлетворение, которое он мог почувствовать от того, что верно предсказал возвращение Тёмного лорда, вскоре испарилось в холодном ознобе, вызываемом присутствием Вейдера.

Это жуткое ощущение его присутствия возникало не только из-за репутации Лорда ситхов или его внушительного размера. Может, он и возвышался над невысокой фигурой Люка и имел многолетний опыт использования Силы, но это было ничто в сравнении с исключительной мощью ауры Вейдера.

Люк вздрогнул, почувствовав направленное на него пристальное внимание Тёмного лорда, едва тот вышел на поляну. Нечто подобное он чувствовал каждый раз при встрече с Беном Кеноби, но это не могло сравниться по силе с тем, что он испытывал под взглядом Вейдера. Как ни странно, это напомнило Люку церемонию награждения после уничтожения Звезды Смерти. Когда он, Хан и Чуи вышли на сцену после получения медалей от Леи, Люк смог не только увидеть, но и ощутить сосредоточенное на них внимание сотен бойцов Альянса. Однако сейчас это было похоже на то, как если бы объединенное присутствие в Силе этих сотен людей сконцентрировалось в одной точке — словно сосредоточение тёмной силы, следящей исключительно за Люком.

Сколько раз, когда он был ребёнком, ему хотелось оказаться в центре внимания — хоть у кого-то? Люку всегда казалось, что его опекуны заботились о нём больше из чувства долга, а не по какой-то иной причине. Он знал, что это несправедливо, потому что тетя Беру всегда была к нему особенно добра, но Люк постоянно тосковал о чем-то большем. Сильнее всего он мечтал об отце, ещё даже до того, как узнал, что тот был рыцарем-джедаем.

Ну вот, теперь он, безусловно, привлекал к себе чьё-то полное внимание. К несчастью для него, этим человеком оказался Тёмный лорд ситхов и правая рука императора.

Вейдер подошел к ним, начисто игнорируя присутствие Хана, и уставился на Люка, лежащего на земле. Люк подавил желание отодвинуться в сторону, чтобы скрыться от пристального взгляда Тёмного лорда.

Как там обычно говорил его дядя Оуэн? — «Осторожнее со своими желаниями, парень, чего доброго, они сбудутся».

Люк ужасно ненавидел, когда его дядя оказывался прав.


	10. Chapter 10

— Ты готов, дитя?

Тон Дарта Вейдера был на удивление спокоен, но тем не менее низкий звук его голоса рассёк тяжёлый влажный воздух как лезвие виброножа.

Люк осторожно кивнул в ответ, несмотря на то, что неизменный выбор Вейдером обращений заставлял его испытывать определённое беспокойство. «Пожалуй, готов настолько, насколько это вообще возможно». Люк поморщился, пытаясь встать, и сразу же потянулся рукой к ране на левой ноге, из которой всё ещё немного шла кровь.

Вейдер наклонился, очевидно, в попытке помочь Люку подняться, но фигура Хана тут же вклинилась между ними. Хан стоял к нему спиной, но Люк мог представить себе выражение его лица, судя по тому, как тот резко расправил плечи.

И по тому, как рука Вейдера дёрнулась к световому мечу.

Усталый и разбитый, Люк гадал, остались ли в нём еще силы, чтобы сдержать эти две воинствующие стороны. «Может, просто стоит позволить им поубивать друг друга. У меня в жизни стало бы куда меньше проблем».

Оттолкнувшись здоровой ногой, Люк подвинулся назад и начал медленно подниматься, опираясь спиной о корпус корабля. Ему приходилось сдерживать болезненный вскрик всякий раз, когда при движении он был вынужден переносить весь свой вес на больную ногу, но в этом была лишь его вина. Мог бы и догадаться, что если лежать так долго на одном месте, то нога окончательно одеревенеет.

Ну, по крайней мере, теперь ему не придётся больше валяться без дела. Люк имел все основания подозревать, что путешествие в компании Тёмного лорда, куда бы там они ни направлялись, вряд ли будет напоминать приятную ленивую прогулку.

Поднявшись, наконец-то, на ноги, Люк оглянулся и обнаружил, что эти двое по-прежнему гневно глядят друг на друга, как два тускена, готовых сцепиться за добычу после набега.

Люк взял свой рюкзак с припасами и вздохнул. «Прекрасно, только этого мне и не хватало. Кошмарный поход в сопровождении главного злодея галактики и твердолобого контрабандиста с неудержимой склонностью к опосредованному самоубийству».

Люк кашлянул:

— Прошу прощения?

Ни от Хана, ни от Вейдера не последовало никакого ответа, но, по крайней мере, не было похоже, что кто-то из них собирается совершить что-то непоправимое в отношении другого. Люк закатил глаза к небу.

— Вы двое можете догнать меня, когда закончите… налаживать тёплые отношения, — заметил Люк, просунув руки в лямки рюкзака.

Он почти дошёл до края поляны, когда послышался голос Вейдера:

— Люк, стой.

Люк резко остановился, недоумевая, почему он вдруг почувствовал необходимость подчиниться приказу Тёмного лорда. Ему было не слишком приятно осознавать этот факт.

— В _ту_ сторону, дитя.

Люк почувствовал, что краснеет от смущения. «Само собой», — пробормотал он себе под нос, прежде чем повернуться лицом к Вейдеру и Хану.

— Люк, тебе правда не стоит…

— Дитя, очень неразумно…

Вейдер и Хан оба умолкли, обернувшись друг к другу, и Люк издал еще один вымученный вздох.

Без единого слова Люк высоко поднял голову и зашагал мимо них в направлении, указанном Вейдером, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть хромоту.

Однако его исполненное достоинства отступление потеряло всякий эффект, когда, дойдя до края поляны, он раздвинул гигантские листья приземистого дерева, и на голову ему обрушилось никак не меньше трех литров воды.

Насквозь промокший Люк замер на месте, с вызовом ожидая комментариев от Хана и Вейдера.

«Зато теперь я хотя бы убедился, что с поиском воды проблем не будет». Люк плотно сжал веки из-за стекающих с волос остатков воды и подавил стон. «Ну конечно же, Люк, ты находишься в тропическом лесу, и ты считаешь, что кто-то переживает, как её здесь найти? Ты слишком долго жил на Татуине».

— Ну? — выговорил он наконец, когда снова смог открыть глаза.

Было совершенно очевидно, что Хан с трудом пытается подавить усмешку, и поскольку сдержанность не относилась к его сильным качествам, он терпел полную неудачу.

— Я и не собирался ничего говорить, малыш.

— Отлично, — решительно заявил Люк. Он бросил взгляд на Вейдера, но только Силе одной было известно, о чём тот сейчас думал.

Вообще-то, Люку не слишком хотелось знать, о чём сейчас думает Вейдер. В данный момент он почти готов был умереть от стыда, избавив Империю от хлопот по уничтожению своей персоны. Может, если он продолжит путаться у всех под ногами как наивный фермерский паренёк с Татуина, то Вейдер потеряет к нему всякий интерес.

Люк замер.

И с какой вдруг стати эта последняя мысль так его расстроила?

Вейдер молча смотрел на него, и Люк искренне надеялся, что слухи о способности Тёмного лорда читать мысли были неправдой. Люк не должен был испытывать к этому человеку ничего, кроме ненависти. И разумеется, он ненавидел его за всё то, что тот сделал с Беном и с отцом, поэтому Люк терялся в догадках, откуда взялись эти чуждые, совершенно неуместные эмоции.

Возможно, в этом стоило винить избыток азота у него в крови. Разве целители не говорили ему что-то насчет того, что нужно следить за признаками спутанности сознания и дезориентации?

«Что ж, это определённо сойдёт за помрачение сознания».

Когда Вейдер двинулся в его направлении, Люк почувствовал, как учащается его пульс. Как много чутье Тёмного лорда позволяло узнать про Люка и про его внезапное смятение чувств? Люк проклинал про себя недостаток своих знаний о Силе. Вейдер остановился на расстоянии всего лишь в несколько сантиметров, вынуждая посмотреть прямо на него, и Люк осознал, что на этот раз, в отличие от предыдущих, ему действительно было страшно. И каким-то образом он знал, что Вейдер тоже чувствует его страх.

Как ни странно, Вейдер, похоже, не испытывал чувства удовлетворения от испуга Люка, потому что когда он наконец-то заговорил, его тон был ровным и почти… разочарованным?

— Идём, дитя, — произнёс Вейдер и углубился в лес.

Люк мог лишь стоять на том же месте, вздрагивая от холода. Он едва не подпрыгнул, когда Хан подошел сзади и тронул его за плечо. И это тоже беспокоило Люка — когда он находился в непосредственной близости от Вейдера, казалось, всё в мире исчезало, кроме них двоих. Он надеялся, что это как-то было связано с Силой, а не просто являлось свидетельством того, что он сходит с ума.

— Люк, ты как?

Услышав беспокойство в голосе Хана, Люк глубоко вздохнул.

— Я в порядке, Хан.

Он попытался ободряюще улыбнуться, глядя ему в глаза, но от кореллианца не так-то просто было что-то скрыть.

— Тебе никто не говорил, что ты не умеешь врать, Люк? — хмыкнул Хан.

— Последнее время — нет.

— Ты не умеешь врать, Люк.

— Спасибо.

Люк слабо улыбнулся, зная, что Хан поймёт более глубокий смысл, вложенный в это слово.

— Не за что, — Хан пожал его плечо. — Пошли, малыш. Нам лучше нагнать Его несравненное высочество, пока он не ушёл слишком далеко вперёд.

Хан вошёл в лес, но затем резко остановился, и его губы изогнулись в кривой усмешке, которая, как было известно Люку, предвещала проблемы.

— Знаешь, малыш, мне всегда было интересно, каким образом Вейдеру удаётся хоть что-то разглядеть в этой своей маске. А тут ещё везде этот туман и всё такое… — Он повернулся к Люку и снова улыбнулся. — Давай поспорим, как скоро он ударится головой о дерево?

— Хан! — Люк искренне надеялся, что Вейдер сейчас достаточно далеко и не может их услышать.

Хан подмигнул ему: — Не переживай, я и Вейдеру разрешу сделать свою ставку.

— Только попробуй, Хан. — Люк сердито глянул на него. — Тебе что, жить надоело?

— Да нет, — Хан взял Люка за локоть и потянул за собой. — Просто неохота скучать, вот и всё.

Люк вздохнул. — У меня бы язык не повернулся упомянуть в одном предложении Хана Соло и скуку.

— Вот что мне в тебе нравится Люк, так это твоя проницательность.

Люк почувствовал, что все эти шуточки помогли ему снова обрести душевное равновесие, что, несомненно, и было истинной целью дурачеств Хана. Хотя вряд ли сам Хан в этом бы признался.

— Если бы я был таким проницательным, то понял бы сразу, как только мы познакомились, какой ты пройдоха.

В ответ Хан наградил его лучезарной улыбкой, словно Люк удостоил его высочайшей похвалы.

— В самую точку, малыш.


	11. Chapter 11

Дарт Вейдер в очередной раз остановился, ожидая, пока Люк его нагонит. Ему казалось, что он достаточно замедлил шаг, чтобы его значительно более низкорослый сын не отставал от него, но он явно недооценил степень его нездоровья. И ему не хотелось терять его из вида.

Он наблюдал за тем, как Люк и Соло медленно приближаются к нему. Контрабандист буквально следовал за Люком по пятам, словно чтобы успеть его подхватить, если он споткнётся. Вейдер понимал, что, пожалуй, это разумно — беспощадные джунгли мгновенно обернулись бы против всякого, кто сделал бы даже случайный неверный шаг — но его всё равно раздражало, что Соло продолжает держаться так близко от его сына.

Вейдер бросил демонстративный взгляд на Люка, шедшего с явным трудом, а затем снова пристально уставился на Соло.

Контрабандист повернулся к нему, приподнял подбородок, и в его тёмных глазах сверкнул вызов.

Встретив его взгляд, Вейдер какое-то время неотрывно следил за контрабандистом, но не стал наказывать его за дерзость. «Может, пока тебе и удаётся хранить свои секреты, Соло, но мой сын страдает не только из-за раненой ноги и простого отравления дымом, и я узнаю, в чём дело, неважно, с твоей помощью или без».

Люк остановился на безопасном расстоянии от Вейдера и снова закашлялся. Звук сухого, отрывистого кашля был вполне отчётливым даже на фоне громкого шума птиц и дневных млекопитающих, обитающих в верхних ярусах леса.

Когда Люк заметил, что Вейдер смотрит на него, он сделал заметное усилие, чтобы подавить кашель.

Что у него получилось лишь отчасти.

Люк огляделся, явно пытаясь найти что-нибудь, чтобы отвлечь внимание Вейдера от своего слишком затрудненного дыхания. Юноша покачал головой. — Как странно, — наконец произнёс он.

Они шли вдоль широкого хребта одной из высоких гор, расположенных в этих джунглях, хотя всепроникающий туман и полутьма скрывали этот факт от тех, кто не был чувствителен к Силе. Вейдер оглядел окружающий его пейзаж, состоящий из покрытой мхом земли и гигантских деревьев, и решил пока сделать парню поблажку.

— В каком смысле, дитя? — сказав это, Вейдер шагнул ближе к Люку, просто чтобы посмотреть, что станет делать его сын.

Глаза молодого человека широко раскрылись, но он не двинулся с места.

«Храбрый малыш».

Но Вейдер и без того уже начал понимать, что Люк унаследовал большую часть отваги своей матери, наряду с присущим ей особым упрямством.

Люк поднял глаза на маску Вейдера, словно пытаясь что-то отыскать, прежде чем наконец ответить: — Просто здесь такое открытое пространство. Я думал, джунгли будут… более непроходимыми, или, не знаю, более заросшими?

Вейдер помедлил с ответом. Все те леса, как тропические, так и растущие в более умеренном климате, которые он увидел после того, как он покинул бесплодные пустыни Татуина, тоже раньше поражали его. И ему стало не по себе из-за того, что сыну удалось заставить его снова пережить это чувство изумления.

И этого было достаточно, чтобы помешать ему в должной мере обдумать свой ответ.

— Ты приравниваешь открытость пространства к его безжизненности, дитя. Но это не Юндленская пустошь — климатические условия здесь совсем другие.

Усталость и любознательность юноши не дали ему заметить эту оговорку, но она определённо не ускользнула от внимания кореллианца. Соло резко взглянул на Вейдера, подозрительно прищурив глаза.

Но Вейдер решил просто не обращать на него внимания. Пускай контрабандист строит какие ему угодно предположения насчёт того, откуда Вейдер располагает знаниями о родной планете Люка.

Он осторожно взял сына за локоть и развернул его лицом к ближайшему дереву. Юноша слегка дёрнулся, похоже, в равной мере изумлённый и испуганный. Когда Люк настороженно глянул на него, Вейдер снова почувствовал короткую вспышку страха в Силе. Начал ли его сын теперь бояться самого Вейдера, или же оказался настолько обескуражен единственно из-за физического контакта?

Вейдер безуспешно пытался игнорировать захлестнувшую его волну разочарования. В то время как обычно он наслаждался страхом, который внушало другим одно лишь его присутствие, мысль о том, что его собственному сыну также следует его остерегаться, вызывала у Вейдера смутное беспокойство.

В голове Тёмного лорда промелькнула мысль о том, чтобы честно рассказать Люку о его родителях, однако время для этого ещё не пришло. Несмотря на то, что юноша явно тосковал по отцу, всё ещё оставалась слишком большая вероятность того, что мальчик скорее попытается сбежать, чем согласится принять истину. И пока это колебание между бегством и тоской не разрешится в его пользу, Вейдер не мог позволить себе рассказать Люку правду. Бален’ар был слишком опасен для всякого, кто был ранен или опрометчиво попытался бы преодолеть местные джунгли в одиночку.

Подойдя поближе к сыну, Вейдер положил руку юноше на плечо. Люк заметно вздрогнул, не пытаясь, однако, отойти в сторону. Его взгляд послушно устремился в том направлении, куда указывал Вейдер.

— Свет — это жизнь, по крайней мере, если речь идёт о флоре тропического леса. Несмотря на теплую температуру и обильные осадки верхний купол леса и подлесок блокируют свет, необходимый для роста большинства растений на лесной почве.

Люк шагнул вперёд, вероятно, чувствуя себя неловко из-за постоянного присутствия Вейдера рядом. — Но деревья покрыты растительностью… — начал Люк, сделав ещё один шаг и потянувшись к лиане, небрежно свисающей с ближайшего дерева.

Вейдер притянул юношу к себе, поспешно сделав шаг назад, за пределы досягаемости, тогда как лоза треллы внезапно с силой разогнулась, пытаясь схватить свою жертву, случайно оказавшуюся на её территории.

Несколько мгновений лоза раскачивалась взад-вперёд в воздухе, ища и исследуя, но поняв, что до добычи уже не добраться, продолжила мимикрировать под обычную лиану.

Мальчишка теперь заметно дрожал, и Вейдер обнаружил, что ему не хочется его отпускать.

— Впрочем, некоторые виды растений не нуждаются в фотосинтезе для выживания, — заметил Вейдер.

— В самом деле? Никогда бы не подумал, — раздался саркастичный голос Соло за их спинами. Вейдер повернул голову и увидел, что кореллианец пристально смотрит на него обвиняющим взглядом.

Кореллианец был почти забавен в своей чрезмерной опеке юноши, но у Вейдера не было желания раскрывать, что он вообще-то не планировал проводить эту небольшую демонстрацию. Вейдер всего лишь обнаружил, что любопытство его сына было, пожалуй, немного сильнее и более безрассудным, чем у него самого в этом возрасте.

Если такое вообще было возможно.

Вейдер посмотрел на юношу. — Теперь ты видишь, почему так важно держаться рядом со мной, дитя?

Люк начал что-то говорить, но его перебил Соло.

— Если я не ошибаюсь, Ваша Имперская Забывчивость, Люк не попадал в неприятности ровно до тех пор, пока не приблизился к вам. — Соло стряхнул с плеча воображаемую пылинку, затем снова посмотрел на Вейдера. — Немного странное совпадение, вы так не думаете?

— Соло, я с огромной неохотой пришёл к выводу, что вы совсем не «думаете». — Он крепче ухватил Люка за плечо, когда тот попытался встать между ними. — Я не имею ни малейшего желания, чтобы мальчишке был причинён вред… пока. — Вейдер наставил свой палец на контрабандиста, и добавил: — К счастью, у меня нет таких ограничений, когда дело касается вас.

Коррелианец выпрямился во весь рост, затем наклонился ближе к Вейдеру, в свою очередь ткнув в него пальцем: — Что ж, отлично. Почему бы нам тогда не…

— Прекратите, вы оба! — Люк сделал движение вниз и в сторону, высвободившись из хватки Вейдера. Он встал между Вейдером и контрабандистом, яростно глядя на них обоих своими яркими глазами, которые сверкали, как у его матери.

Вейдер в ошеломлении опустил руку и отступил.

— Если мы хотим выжить в пути, возможно, нам следует подумать о том, чтобы начать хоть немного сотрудничать, вместо того, чтобы пытаться вцепиться друг другу в глотки. — Его сын поднял руку, когда Соло открыл рот, чтобы ответить. — По крайней мере, пока мы не доберёмся… — Люк повернулся к Вейдеру, в отчуждённой позе скрестив руки на груди. — И куда мы, чёрт возьми, вообще идём?

Вейдер задумался, склонив голову на бок. Больше не было никаких веских причин хранить в секрете их окончательный пункт назначения. Когда Люк покинет эту планету, он улетит вместе с Вейдером. Что же касается Соло — Соло будет не в состоянии распространить эту информацию, даже если того пожелает.

— Здесь есть одно поселение, — сказал Вейдер, склонив голову в насмешливой капитуляции. — В котором также базируется корпус СИД-истребителей.

— Поселение? — нахмурился Соло. — Группа, исследовавшая планету, доложила, что местное население полностью вымерло. — Его слова прозвучали почти обвиняюще.

— Я не сказал, что это поселение коренных жителей.

Люк пристально посмотрел на него.

— Но это не имперский аванпост.

Вейдер заложил большие пальцы за пояс, пытаясь потянуть время. Это не прозвучало, как вопрос. Мальчишка обладал интуицией, даже если не вполне владел пока Силой.

— Нет, — ответил Вейдер.

— Что же это тогда? — раздражённо воскликнул Соло.

Вейдер почти готов был ответить тем же на язвительный тон контрабандиста, но выражение глаз Люка воспрепятствовало этому. Было бы неплохо завоевать некоторое доверие сына, по крайней мере, _пытаясь_ вежливо вести себя с этим человеком. Но вместо этого Вейдер адресовал свой ответ Люку. — Оно было основано в качестве исследовательского центра.

— Исследовательский центр? — Юноша нахмурился, оглянувшись на безобидно выглядевшую лозу треллы, а затем снова посмотрел на Вейдера. — По изучению местных растений?

— Твоя интуиция тебя не обманывает, — мрачно кивнул головой Вейдер.

Соло громко фыркнул.

— Дарт Вейдер и его грозная армия растений-убийц. По крайней мере, вам не придется беспокоиться об униформе.

— Хан, — мягко упрекнул его Люк, перед тем как снова повернуться к Вейдеру. — Исследования лекарственных растений? — уточнил он.

Вейдер лишь снова кивнул в ответ.

Кореллианец подошел вплотную к его сыну и собственническим жестом положил руку ему на плечо.

— Люк, это так же плохо. Даже на Татуине вы, наверное, слышали о любимом проекте Вейдера по созданию биологического оружия на Фоллине… и о том, сколько фоллинцев погибло, когда он разрушил целый город, чтобы исправить свою маленькую ошибку.

— Этот конкретный проект осуществлялся по приказу императора, — Вейдер всё ещё обращался с пояснениями к своему сыну, игнорируя кореллианца.

— Но вы им руководили, — возразил Соло.

Вейдер решил, что, несмотря на все старания Люка, контрабандисту вряд ли удастся пережить это путешествие.

— Даже я должен подчиняться воле императора, Соло.

Глядя на контрабандиста, Вейдер пересмотрел своё мнение о нём. Невыносим, но опасно сообразителен.

Вздох Люка прервал последующую тишину. Даже птицы замолчали, словно чувствуя надвигающуюся бурю.

— Давайте просто пойдём дальше, — внезапно устало прозвучал голос его сына. — Как далеко это поселение?

— Если идти в таком темпе? — спросил Вейдер, глядя на поникшие плечи сына. — Это займёт по крайней мере несколько дней.

— Чудесно, — Люк пошёл вперёд, но затем остановился, повернув голову к Вейдеру. — Попробую угадать: эта лоза — не единственное плотоядное растение на этой планете.

— Нет, не единственное, — подтвердил Вейдер.

Люк снова вздохнул.

— Думаю, я предпочёл бы иметь дело с крайт-драконом. По крайней мере, на Татуине вполне очевидно, что именно собирается тебя съесть. — Он махнул Вейдеру рукой. — Наверное, я лучше пойду следом.

Вейдер услышал, как его механический голос окрасился весельем. — Это будет самый мудрый курс, дитя.

Они продолжили свой путь, и Вейдер обошёл стороной ещё одно увешанное треллой дерево. Он услышал, как Соло что-то пробормотал насчет «пари», но Вейдер уже смирился с тем, что ему придётся попросту не обращать на него внимания.

И он сказал себе, что его абсолютно не интересуют детали этого пари.


	12. Chapter 12

Хан насквозь промок.

Хан просто терпеть этого не мог.

«Если бы человеку полагалось быть мокрым, он не изобрёл бы ультразвуковой душ».

Откинув пропитанную водой прядь волос, упрямо лезущую в глаза, Хан пробормотал проклятье в адрес этой планеты целиком и её климата в частности. И ладно бы ещё действительно шёл дождь — но нет, просто в воздухе висел этот вечный проклятый туман, как дым дешёвых сигарет в битком набитой кантине. Одного этого хватало, чтобы и вправду начать ценить пустоту космического пространства.

Хан мечтательно вздохнул. «А в космосе нет ничего такого, что бы заставило тебя промокнуть».

Затем он решительно приказал себе прекратить грезить наяву. Он чувствовал, что невнимательность на этой планете может оказаться такой же смертельной, как вечеринка по случаю дня рождения у хаттов — вечеринка, на которой ты просыпаешься, чтобы обнаружить себя подарком ко дню рождения.

Прямо перед ним Люк закашлялся и споткнулся, но раньше, чем Хан или Вейдер смогли прийти ему на помощь, парню удалось вернуть равновесие.

На этот раз.

Между тем, местный климат причинял ему ещё больше неудобств, чем Хану. Люк родился и вырос в пустыне, и, казалось, до сих пор продолжал притягивать к себе воду — даже с большим успехом, чем влагоиспарители на Татуине. Если бы Люк не был так безнадёжно болен, было бы почти забавно наблюдать за тем, как он умудряется наткнуться на каждый скрытый ручей, каждый лист с собравшейся в нем водой, и это даже не смотря на то, что следует прямиком за Вейдером. Просто поразительно. Впрочем, по большей части это можно списать на сильную усталость, решил Хан.

Хан посмотрел на небо прежде, чем вспомнил, что не может прикинуть время по положению солнца. Сверху ничего не было видно, кроме мха, лиан, веток и листьев — бесконечное пространство всех мыслимых оттенков зелёного цвета на зеленом фоне.

Вероятно, скоро должно было стемнеть, но даже если и не так, Хан всё равно собирался напомнить Его несравненному высочеству, что им пора остановиться, иначе Люк вообще не сможет никуда идти.

Что же до Вейдера, то Хан начал подозревать, что его насмешка над зрением Тёмного лорда оказалась не совсем шуткой. Временами тот, казалось, наугад обходил стороной ничем не примечательные отдельные густо заросшие участки земли, никак не отличающиеся от десятков таких же вокруг, или же, наоборот, опасно близко приближался к самым гигантским деревьям в лесу, простирающими свои корни метров на десять вокруг стволов, вынуждая их с Люком перелезать через них. Вейдер шёл, ни разу нигде не останавливаясь, ничуть не задумываясь о вариантах выбора пути, и уже по одной этой причине Хан решил, что в их продвижении не было ни ритма, ни смысла.

И поскольку Люк был не в той форме, чтобы вносить собственные поправки в их маршрут, это ещё больше замедляло их движение, что приводило Хана в бешенство.

Возможно, именно поэтому Вейдер так и поступал.

Тихо закипая, Хан упорно пытался просверлить взглядом огромную дыру в спине Вейдера, и поэтому сразу же заметил, что Тёмный лорд резко остановился.

В отличие от Люка, устало глядящего себе под ноги.

Люк наткнулся на спину Вейдера, что явно имело тот же эффект, как если бы он налетел на дерево, но с более предсказуемой реакцией со стороны Люка. Парень испуганно вскрикнул и отскочил как можно дальше. Поскользнувшись на рыхлой влажной почве, он исчез, покатившись вниз по заросшему мхом склону, который Хан только сейчас заметил.

— Люк!

Хану показалось, что он различил отдалённый всплеск среди приглушённого рёва ветра, доносившегося с лежащей внизу равнины, но не мог ничего разглядеть сквозь поднимающийся оттуда же густой туман.

— Люк? — снова позвал Хан, оглядываясь в поисках более безопасного пути вниз. Склон был не слишком крутым, но потоки воды сделали растущий здесь мох почти таким же гладким, как стекло, поэтому Хан лихорадочно пытался найти другой спуск.

В нескольких метрах слева обнаружилась отвесная тропа, похожая на остатки старого русла реки — его темно-красная почва резко контрастировала с яркой зеленью вокруг. Узкий ручей, текущий прежнему руслу, только усиливал этот мрачный цвет. Возможно, его глаза просто приспособились к окружающему его бесконечному морю зелени, но это напоминало Хану не что иное, как кровавую рану на коже планеты.

Размытое русло ручья тоже выглядело опасно скользким, но его переплетали корни небольшой рощи невзрачных деревьев, тянущейся до самой скрытой туманом долины. Обнадеживало еще и то, что ветвистые ветки деревьев свисали достаточно близко к земле, чтобы за них можно было ухватиться. По всей видимости, лучшего варианта ему было не найти.

Едва начав спускаться, Хан почувствовал железную хватку на своём предплечье.

Тревога за Люка и часами сдерживаемая злость заставили его резко дёрнуться и в ярости обернуться на Тёмного лорда.

— Пустите меня, — прорычал он, пытаясь высвободиться.

Обтянутая кожаной перчаткой рука на его плече почти не шелохнулась. Вейдер лишь смотрел на него, словно обдумывая какое-то неохотно принятое решение.

— Люк не пострадал, — наконец сказал он.

Хан бросил на него сердитый взгляд. Он был не в том настроении, чтобы выслушивать от Вейдера всю эту ерунду вроде «Сила раскрывает всё», не тогда, когда под угрозой была жизнь Люка.

— Тогда вы же не станете возражать, если я пойду и сам это выясню? — спросил Хан, постаравшись вложить в вопрос столько сарказма, сколько мог.

— Ну конечно же нет, капитан Соло. Было очень грубо с моей стороны мешать вашему продвижению.

Хан готов был поклясться, что услышал веселье в голосе Тёмного лорда, вместе с более зловещим намёком на какое-то коварство, и этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы Хан не стал торопиться со своим необдуманным броском через рощу. Скрестив руки на груди, он напряжённо спросил: 

— Что ж, я так понимаю, мне не слишком понравится то, что произойдёт, если я пойду этой дорогой?

Хотя Вейдер уже двинулся дальше вдоль горного хребта, он надменно повернулся к Хану.

— Вам, возможно, и нет, но меня бы это крайне развлекло.

Кивнув Хану головой, Вейдер повернулся и прошёл ещё несколько метров, перед тем как почти полностью исчезнуть в клубившемся вокруг тумане, снова следуя одному ему известной тропой, которая однозначно выглядела для Хана как непроницаемая стена зарослей.

Выругавшись вслух на нескольких диалектах, Хан вслед за Вейдером начал спускаться ко дну неведомой долины.

Хану пришлось прибавить шаг, чтобы не отставать от Вейдера. Заросли определённо становились всё гуще, и в то время как для Вейдера, казалось, не существовало никаких препятствий на пути, ни один лист пальмы или папоротника не упустил свой шанс хлестнуть Хана по лицу.

Это почти заставило Хана скучать по своему любимому борделю на Кореллии.

Однако местность довольно быстро выровнялась, и Хан резко остановился, когда, подняв глаза, он наконец-то смог увидеть открытое небо. Они подошли к кристально чистому небольшому мелкому озеру, отчасти напоминающему по форме букву «С», поскольку его дальние берега заволакивал нескончаемый туман. За исключением сравнительно пологого склона, по которому они только что спустились, озеро окружали крутые неприступные скалы.

Ревущий звук, который Хан прежде принял за ветер, как оказалось, издавал узкий водопад с левой стороны озера, струящийся вниз с горы и словно экстравагантной фатой накрывавший её покрытые папоротником склоны. Те немногие солнечные лучи, которым удалось пробиться через устойчивый туман, отражались от капель воды, образуя мерцающий каскад, сияющий радужными переливами цвета, как драгоценные камни.

Когда Хан наконец оторвался от созерцания пейзажа, Вейдер уже почти исчез из виду в высоких зарослях.

Имея достаточный доступ к солнцу, растительная жизнь этой небольшой долины занимала каждый квадратный сантиметр земли, и в большинстве мест достигала в высоту человеческого роста. Поэтому Хану была видна лишь верхняя часть головы Вейдера, обходящего ствол мангрового дерева, растущего у подножия утёса. Ветви дерева одновременно гнулись вниз к воде и загибались вверх к открытому небу, но дерево всё же достигло значительной высоты, не переставая тянуться к свету, проникающему в ущелье.

Взяв за ориентир это возвышающееся впереди дерево, Хан с осторожностью пробрался через заросли и обнаружил Люка, сидящего рядом с «рукавом» озера, который находился ближе всего к крутому склону горного хребта. Малыш казался целым и невредимым, хоть и вымокшим до нитки.

Поразительно, но Вейдер присел на корточки рядом с Люком — поза, которая казалась не сильно подобающей для грозного Лорда ситхов. Хан увидел, как парень устало кивнул в ответ на что-то, что, должно быть, спросил Темный лорд.

Затем Вейдер встал, посмотрел на Люка и протянул ему руку.

Люк, казалось, лишь ненадолго замешкался, прежде чем взять протянутую руку, и тогда Вейдер легко и осторожно поднял его на ноги. Сильные руки Вейдера поддержали юношу, когда тот опасно покачнулся, но Люк был настолько измучен, что не стал пытаться высвободиться и отойти от него подальше. Держа обеими руками Люка за плечи, Вейдер без малейшего нетерпения ждал, пока парень снова не будет в состоянии твёрдо держаться на ногах.

Хан был поражён. Если бы он не знал правды, ему бы показалось, что Лорд ситхов был почти встревожен — слово, которое Хан никогда бы и не подумал использовать для описания Дарта Вейдера.

Затем Темный лорд поднял голову и увидел, что Хан за ними наблюдает. Рука Вейдера сразу же переместилась к предплечью Люка, крепко сжав его, и он потянул Люка вперед.

Люк показался испуганным внезапным рывком и, слегка споткнувшись, посмотрел на Вейдера, но он не стал сопротивляться грубому обращению Темного лорда. Опять же, странная реакция для обычно своевольного, упрямого парня.

Эта сцена между Люком и Вейдером озадачила Хана. Всё это как-то не вязалось одно с другим, а Хан на собственном тяжком опыте убедился, что зачастую такие нестыковки предвещают одни лишь неприятности.

И так как Хан знал, что на этой планете существует огромное количество других вещей, способных с лёгкостью причинить им неприятности, ему бы не хотелось что-то добавлять в этот перечень.

Вейдер, однако, не дал Хану времени слишком над этим задумываться.

— Мы остаёмся здесь на ночь.

Хан почувствовал, как его глаза расширились от удивления.

— Вы что, шутите?

Хан услышал что-то похожее на глубокий вздох со стороны Люка, в то время как Вейдер лишь уставился на Хана, словно он был каким-то до крайности омерзительным насекомым.

— Ладно, значит, вы это серьёзно.

Хан оглядел густые заросли и подумал о том, сколько невидимых тварей терпеливо дожидаются там своего ужина.

— Не могли бы вы уточнить, в какой именно части этого райского местечка вы планируете расположиться?

Вейдер многозначительно посмотрел на высокую мангровую рощу.

— Только не на дереве. Ненавижу деревья, — простонал Хан.

Прежде чем Вейдер успел ответить, из той рощи, через которую Хан первоначально планировал совершить свой спуск, донесся пронзительный истошный визг, явно не человеческий. Хан подумал, что он странным образом походил на звук сигнала о перегрузке бластера, и тут крик с пугающей резкостью оборвался, из чего следовал только один очевидный вывод.

Особенно если принять во внимание чавкающие звуки, донёсшиеся оттуда же.

Хан кашлянул во внезапно повисшей зловещей тишине.

— Всё же, пожалуй, сделаю исключение один разок, — произнёс он.

Уловив краем глаза какое-то движение, Хан повернулся и увидел, как Люк осторожно потянул свою руку, которую Вейдер всё ещё не выпускал из своей железной хватки. Несколько секунд они с Вейдером молча смотрели друг на друга. Затем Люк отвернулся, коротко кивнул, и Вейдер сразу же отпустил руку мальчишки.

Наблюдая за тем, как Люк, хромая, медленно отошёл в сторону, по-прежнему без единого звука, Хан решил, что дело приняло ещё более странный оборот.

«И кстати говоря…»

— Так что, милорд, не скажете, почему вы…? — Хан мотнул головой в сторону смертоносной рощи, которая уже начала исчезать в тумане и сгущающихся сумерках.

Пока лес снова оживал, наполняясь звуками ночной жизни его обитателей, Вейдер лишь молча смотрел на Хана. Это продолжалось достаточно долго для того, чтобы Хан решил, что Вейдер и вовсе не собирается ему отвечать.

— Я боялся, что ваш труп привлечет падальщиков, — наконец произнёс Вейдер перед тем, как повернуться, чтобы пойти вслед за Люком.

— Вот спасибо, — тихо пробормотал Хан, а затем выкрикнул ему вдогонку: — Я так рад, что вам не всё равно!

Но Вейдера почти уже было не разглядеть в наступающей темноте. В очередной раз с опаской осмотревшись вокруг, Хан последовал за ним.


	13. Chapter 13

Люк вытянул ногу, чувствуя прикосновение грубой коры мангрового дерева, и едва сдержал болезненный вскрик. Сказать, что он ощущал физический дискомфорт, значило бы не сказать ничего. У него болела нога, болели суставы, болела грудь, и на секунду в голове у него промелькнула мысль о том, чтобы просто бросится вниз с этого проклятого дерева и положить конец своим страданиям. Он вздохнул. Иногда ему становилось непонятно, зачем вообще продолжать пытаться что-то делать.

— Ты в порядке, Люк?

Услышав обеспокоенный голос Хана, донёсшийся сквозь ветви над головой, Люк почувствовал, как невольно дрогнули уголки его губ. Вот из-за этого. Потому что Хан в него верил и упрямо отказывался ставить на нём крест, и Люк снова удивился той дружбе, которая возникла между ним, какой-то мелкой фигурой из татуинского захолустья, и самоуверенным кореллианским контрабандистом. Он знал, что Хан о нём беспокоится и только из-за него одного влип во всю эту передрягу. И уже по одной этой причине Люк решил не сдаваться и идти вперёд.

Хотя бы ещё какое-то время.

— Да, Хан. Чувствую себя как рыба в воде.

Хан засмеялся.

— Разве это не правда? Хоть ты и родом с пустынной планеты, но ты, похоже, прекрасно дружишь с водой, малыш.

Люк улыбнулся сам себе.

— Ну, я никогда не знал своих родителей, Хан. Может, это у меня в крови.

— А знаешь, возможно, ты и прав. Ты разбираешься в космических кораблях, у тебя такие большие, круглые глаза. Ха, готов поспорить твой отец был отчасти мон-каламари.

Люк фыркнул, но прежде чем он успел дать ответ, за него ответил голос Вейдера, коротко, но отчетливо: 

— Нет, не был.

После этого наступила мёртвая тишина. Хотя лишь относительно, разумеется. Местная ночная фауна беспрепятственно продолжала издавать свои гортанные и клокочущие крики, но что-то будто сковало голосовые связки Люка. И, о чудо из чудес, даже Хан, казалось, на мгновение лишился дара речи. Люк и забыл о том, что Вейдер знал его отца, должен был его знать, так ведь? Если только Вейдер не убил его случайно в приступе ярости, они наверняка были знакомы, и, вероятно, очень близко. Вейдер предал и убил его отца, разве Бен не так говорил? Очень трудно предать кого-то, кого ты даже не знаешь.

«Стоит ли рискнуть и спросить? И снизойдёт ли Вейдер до ответа?»

Люк покачал головой. Для него Вейдер был как огромная глухая стена. Но временами ему казалось, что он может заглянуть за эту стену и понять, что за человек скрывается за грозной наружностью. Как, например, сегодня вечером, когда Вейдер нашёл его у озера. Вместо угрозы и гнева, которые обычно исходили от Вейдера, Люк почувствовал нечто иное. Странно, но ему показалось, что это было беспокойство, как будто по непонятной причине Вейдер был рад, что Люк не пострадал при падении. Пусть всего на пару минут, но между ними каким-то образом установилась связь, и Люк мог поклясться, что улавливал эмоции, впечатления, а иногда даже и целые слова Тёмного лорда. Но, возможно, его восприятие просто было искажено из-за избытка азота у него крови. Быть может, Люк произнес вслух свою просьбу о том, чтобы Вейдер отпустил его руку, и всего лишь вообразил себе, что слышит ответ Вейдера в своей голове.

Абсолютная тьма вокруг, казалось, придавала Люку уверенности, но так вот прямо взять и спросить Вейдера о своем отце…

— Ты можешь спросить, дитя, но я не гарантирую, что отвечу.

Люк резко вздрогнул и чуть не упал с дерева. Он был так поражен, что даже не успел обдумать ответ. — Вы читаете мои мысли? — спросил Люк, чувствуя, как слова внезапно застревают в горле.

Возникла пауза. — Не совсем. Но ты слишком сильно излучаешь свои эмоции. Хотя ты обладаешь естественными ментальными щитами, но они, мягко говоря, неустойчивы. — Последовала ещё одна пауза. — И к тому же, для тебя было бы вполне логично задаваться таким вопросом, не так ли?

Из тьмы раздался голос Хана:

— Только вот не надо расписывать Люку в кровавых подробностях, как именно вы убивали его отца.

Со стороны Вейдера послышалось надсадное шипение респиратора, почти свист, а затем Люк почувствовал на себе напряжённое внимание Тёмного лорда.

— Ты думаешь, это _я_ убил твоего отца?

Явное неверие, прозвучавшее в глубоком механическом голосе, слишком ошеломило Люка, но Хан ответил за него:

— Боюсь, что так и есть, ваше величие. Если только здесь поблизости не рыскает ещё одно такое же огромное страшилище в чёрном плаще, доспехах и с особой любовью к одежде из кожи.

— Замолкни, контрабандист!

Теперь в голосе Вейдера звучала чистая, неприкрытая ярость, и даже Хан, должно быть, понял, что ему не стоит дальше провоцировать Тёмного лорда.

Люк обнаружил, что кромешная тьма ночи на этой планете радует его больше, чем можно было ожидать. Ему лишь не доставало возможности целиком затеряться в этой темноте и перенестись в какое-нибудь уединенное место, чтобы привести в порядок свои хаотичные мысли, не опасаясь, что Лорд ситхов их подслушает. Не было ни малейших сомнений, что шок Вейдера от слов Хана был непритворным. Непонятно как, но Люк чувствовал правду в словах Тёмного лорда. Но это знание вызывало новый шквал тревожных мыслей — например, зачем Бен Кеноби ему солгал. Почему он сказал Люку, что Вейдер убил его отца, если всё это неправда?

Лёгкий поток воздуха коснулся щеки Люка, а затем он почувствовал, как массивная ветвь, на которой он располагался, слегка прогнулась. Люк раньше ощущал нечто подобное, когда Вейдер поднял его сюда, используя что-то вроде особого прыжка с использованием Силы. Прижав ноги к груди и обхватив их руками, Люк сжался в комок, дрожа от холода в прохладном, сыром воздухе.

Люк скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как Тёмный лорд разместился неподалёку, но на таком расстоянии его близость легко выдавал равномерный звук дыхания через респиратор, отчётливо слышный даже среди шума ночных существ тропического леса. Люка пугало, что он мог лишь осознавать присутствие рядом с ним того, кто считался самым страшным человеком во всей галактике, не имея ни малейшей надежды разглядеть его в полной темноте безлунной ночи.

И он был не вполне уверен, что готов к этому разговору.

Но, как обычно, Вейдер не стал тратить время на вступления.

— Кто тебе сказал, что я убил твоего отца?

Люк наскоро прикинул варианты ответа, в то время как его тело сотряс новый приступ дрожи. Ничего страшного не случится, если он скажет Вейдеру правду, учитывая, что Тёмный лорд уже убил Бена. Люка снова пронзила боль от внезапной утраты своего наставника, и голос его прозвучал резче, чем он намеревался.

— Бен Кеноби, — ответил он.

Послышался ещё один низкий вздох Вейдера, а затем звук, который безошибочно можно было принять за скрип кожаной перчатки, и Люк представил себе, как рука Тёмного лорда сжимается в крепкий кулак. Люк почти физически ощущал волнами исходящую от мужчины напротив ярость, бившую по нервам как острые грани песчинок по незащищенной коже во время песчаной бури. Тихо застонав, Люк прижался спиной к стволу дерева. Он молился, чтобы Хан хоть раз в жизни промолчал. Гнев Вейдера ощущался, как пронизанное электричеством грозовое облако, собиравшееся одним ударом высвободить всю мощь сдерживаемой энергии. Люк сомневался, что кто-нибудь выживет, оказавшись в центре подобной неистовой атаки, и у него не было особого желания проверять эту теорию.

— Очевидно, я слишком поторопился, подарив Оби-Вану такую быструю смерть. — У Люка перехватило дыхание, когда он почувствовал, что внимание Тёмного лорда снова сфокусировано на нем. — Какой еще ложью мой бывший учитель отравил твой разум, юноша?

Внутри у Люка начал закипать ответный гнев, и он вызывающе поднял подбородок, не заботясь о том, был ли этот жест виден Вейдеру или нет.

— Вы не дали ему достаточно времени, чтобы он успел рассказать мне другую «ложь». Я едва успел начать свое обучение, прежде чем вы убили его.

Удивительно, но то, что услышал Люк от Вейдера в ответ, прозвучало почти как смех.

— Какая страсть, какая отвага. Недолго же ты меня боялся, не так ли, дитя?

Люк пожал плечами, и его плечи коснулись грубой коры дерева. Движение как огнём обожгло его плечевые суставы, и всплеск боли помешал ему сосредоточиться на смысле своих слов.

— Когда ты смотришь неизбежной смерти в лицо, вроде как не имеет смысла её бояться, правда? — прошипел он сквозь зубы.

— Люк, — раздался сверху голос Хана. В этом единственном слове прозвучало неодобрение пополам с предостережением.

Но от Вейдера мало что ускользнуло. Его внимание ещё больше заострилось на Люке, почти болезненно, как нож, вонзаясь, как казалось, Люку в самую душу. Он коротко простонал от боли, когда снова почувствовал, как Тёмный лорд сосредоточился на нем одном, вламываясь внутрь его разума и вглядываясь в самые темные его уголки.

В отчаянии, Люк инстинктивно принялся возводить барьеры на пути этого зондирования, не обращая внимания на нестерпимую боль, которая последовала, когда Тёмный лорд с силой ударил по ним, разнося их в клочья. Из глаз потекли слёзы, он вспотел даже несмотря на влажную прохладу ночи, и Люк открыл глаза, зная, что не сможет ничего разглядеть, зная, что у него нет надежды на победу в этом неравном поединке. Он произнёс вслух то единственное, что пришло ему на ум, зная, что это не будет иметь никакого значения для правой руки императора… для Тёмного лорда ситхов.

— Пожалуйста…

Внезапно действие зондирования ослабло, а затем совсем прекратилось, когда Люк охнул, хватая ртом воздух, и бессильно повалился на бок. Он чувствовал себя так, словно только что пробежал без остановки несколько миль на полной скорости, и его ослабленные легкие с трудом наполнялись необходимым кислородом. Он задрожал, когда его пот тут же начал остывать в насыщенном влагой ночном воздухе.

— Люк?

В голосе Хана звучала искренняя тревога, а затем Люк услышал, как он пытается слезть с верхушки дерева.

— Нет, Хан! — задыхаясь, выговорил Люк. — Я в полном порядке.

— Чёрт возьми, по твоему голосу так не скажешь!

Люк хмыкнул, чувствуя почти эйфорию после мгновенного избавления от пронзительной боли.

— Тогда, пожалуй, настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. — Ему стало легче дышать. — Просто оставайся на месте, Хан, пока ты опять не свалился с дерева.

Последовало краткое молчание, в течение которого Хан, очевидно, размышлял, говорит ли Люк ему правду или нет.

— Ты уверен, Люк?

— Да, я уверен, — слегка улыбнулся Люк. — Вполне уверен, что ты опять упадёшь, Хан.

Хан возмущённо фыркнул, а затем до ушей Люка донеслись звуки того, как он снова устраивается на прежнем месте.

— К твоему сведению, малыш, я не упал. Именно так всё и было запланировано.

— Правда? А твой леденящий душу крик по пути вниз тоже был запланирован?

— Само собой. Это старый трюк контрабандистов — отпугивает хищников.

— Мой герой, — Люк крепче обхватил себя руками, пытаясь унять дрожь. — Как замечательно, что у тебя всё под контролем, Хан.

— Всегда рад помочь, малыш, обращайся.

— Люк…

Люк вздрогнул от неожиданности. Он когда-то читал, что разум имеет тенденцию вычёркивать из памяти неприятные факты. Возможно, поэтому он почти полностью забыл о том, что рядом находится Вейдер, или, может, его зубы так громко стучали, что заглушали звук респиратора Тёмного лорда.

Бархатная чернота ночи ничуть не желала отступать, но Люк с изумлением понял, что видит силуэт Тёмного лорда, окружённый аурой из двух смешивающихся цветов — пылающего красного и переливающегося голубого.

— Наш разговор не окончен, юноша.

Возможно, его восприятие всё ещё было искажено после ментальной атаки Вейдера, но Люк почувствовал, что от массивной фигуры Вейдера исходит что-то, очень похожее на раскаяние. Призрачное видение перед ним внезапно исчезло, и он ощутил, как какая-то тяжёлая ткань укрыла его тело. Судя по размеру и весу, это мог быть только плащ Тёмного лорда. Удивленный, Люк резко поднял голову, но его глаза не видели больше ничего, кроме непроницаемой тьмы этого крайне негостеприимного мира.

Наконец, из темноты донёсся голос Вейдера:

— Но не бойся, дитя. Ты не погибнешь от моей руки. — Последовала пауза. — Если только не позволишь своему упрямству взять верх над своим здравым смыслом или моим терпением.

Затем он исчез, а Люк продолжал сидеть, окутанный темнотой и плащом Тёмного лорда ситхов, удивляясь тому, как быстро его жизнь стала настолько сложной.


	14. Chapter 14

Когда лучи солнца пробились сквозь льнущий к стенам каньона туман, Хан проследил за тем, чтобы Люк съел хоть что-то из их скудных запасов аварийных пайков, прежде чем они опять тронутся в путь. Вейдер, снова со своим плащом на плечах, нетерпеливо расхаживал взад-вперед, время от времени бросая испытующий взгляд на Люка, сидящего спиной к стволу мангрового дерева.

Но даже несмотря на уговоры Хана, Люк почти ничего не съел, и Хан был уверен, что Вейдер тоже не упустил из виду эту маленькую деталь.

Ладно, не стоило на это рассчитывать. Люк явно становился всё слабее, и Хан заметил, что он по-прежнему дрожит во влажном утреннем воздухе. Хан надеялся, что ходьба поможет ему согреться, но в то же время боялся, что Люк не сможет выдержать тот темп, который наверняка опять установит Вейдер.

Хан подождал, пока Вейдер окажется на противоположной стороне поляны, прежде чем развернуть повязку на ноге Люка. Глаза Хана сузились, едва он открыл рану, и у него перехватило дыхание, когда он заметил, насколько она воспалилась и покраснела. Он поспешно снова закрыл её чистой тканью.

Когда он заканчивал перевязку, Люк приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на Хана мутным взглядом, в ответ на что Хан ободряюще улыбнулся. Ну, во всяком случае, он надеялся, что улыбка вышла ободряющей. Он подумал, что она скорее напоминала улыбку игрока, проигрывающего крупную сумму в саббак, ну да чёрт с ним. Сам малыш не относился к категории заядлых игроков, так что вряд ли мог распознать это выражение лица.

— Ну ладно, Хан. Насколько всё плохо?

«Скраг. Думаю, пришло время блефовать».

— Плохо? Ты о чём, об этом? Не-а… всё нормально. Будешь как новенький, и глазом моргнуть не успеешь.

— Знаешь что, Хан? — Люк прислонил голову к сухой коре дерева и снова закрыл глаза. — Ты никудышный лжец, по правде говоря.

Хан недовольно поморщился. «Кажется, я теряю сноровку. Может быть, именно поэтому Чуи сказал мне, что сразу же возьмет Сокол и сбежит, если я хотя бы на одно мгновение подумаю о том, чтобы снова начать играть».

— Кто, я? Да брось, говорю тебе, все будет в порядке. У нас кое-что есть, чтобы с этим справиться.

Слегка повернувшись, он порылся в своей сумке и достал небольшую аптечку. Вытащив гипошприц, он поднял его повыше к свету, чтобы проверить дозировку. Не успел он настроить его на более высокий режим, как почувствовал позади себя грозное присутствие Вейдера. Хан вздохнул.

«Ну вот, опять начинается. Поиграем в игру «отбери шприц». Надеюсь, я не закончу, как прошлый раз, уткнувшись носом в мох и листья».

— Это всего лишь антибиотик широкого спектра действия. Нет никаких причин приходить в ярость, Ваше несравненное высочество, — резко сказал Хан. Не дожидаясь ответа, он приставил гипошприц к руке Люка и активировал его. — Хотя вам для этого никакие причины и не требуются, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

Поняв, что его последнее язвительное замечание осталось без ответа со стороны Тёмного лорда, Хан удивленно обернулся. Вейдер оглядывался вокруг, будто в поисках чего-то, но было не похоже, что он ожидает какой-то опасности. И к тому же он не выглядел таким уж особенно сердитым.

«Проклятье. С каких это пор я способен объяснять поведение Дарта Вейдера лишь по тому, как он стоит? Вот это больше смахивает на «высокомерную грозную позу номер один», в отличие от «высокомерной грозной позы номер пятьдесят два». Может, местный мох содержит что-то галлюциногенное? Черт, надеюсь, дело в этом».

— Содержимое этого гипошприца мало чем ему поможет.

Слова Тёмного лорда заставили его резко, как от пощёчины, очнуться от своих размышлений, и он гневно обернулся.

— Что это, черт возьми, значит?

Хан почувствовал, как Люк схватил его за руку, но повернув голову, он увидел, что парень смотрит на Вейдера, а не на него.

— Он прав, Хан.

У Люка было такое выражение лица, словно он пытался разгадать какую-то загадку, но без особого успеха.

Что ж, Хан, безусловно, мог разделить его чувства. Большую часть этого похода он ощущал себя как джава на заседании высокопоставленных членов Сената — он понятия не имел, что здесь вообще происходит, но будь он проклят, если не найдёт способ во всём разобраться. Хан перевел взгляд с Люка снова на Вейдера, который все еще медленно ходил вокруг кругами, словно в поисках чего-то.

— Может, кто-нибудь просветит меня, в чем дело?

Люк вздохнул.

— Мне никогда особо не помогали лекарства массового применения. Обычно приходится прибегать к более… хм… экзотическим антибиотикам.

Люк пожал плечами и покачал головой, когда Хан открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос.

— Я не знаю почему, Хан. И медики тоже. Они решили, что-либо у меня сформировалось привыкание из-за частых травм, либо это что-то генетическое. — Он слабо улыбнулся. — Никто не собирался тратить много времени на выяснение причин для очередного мелкого отсталого фермера.

— А откуда _он_ узнал об этом? — спросил Хан, указав кивком головы на Вейдера, который снова отошёл на некоторое расстояние.

Люк ещё раз пожал плечами.

— Наверняка это было где-нибудь указано в моей медкарте.

«Ну да, конечно, малыш. Как ты и сказал, ты «всего лишь ещё один отсталый фермер». Как будто Имперская медицинская служба станет тратить время, ведя записи о том, какие лекарства подходят тебе лучше всего». Исходя из собственного опыта Хана в Имперском флоте, империя не заморачивалась с ведением личных медкарт. Всего-навсего стандартный контрольный список лекарств. Сначала попробуйте этот препарат, и если он не сработает, попробуйте следующий. Если окажется, что у вас на что-то аллергия, ну что же, ничего страшного. Имперские новобранцы были расходным материалом, и их можно было заменить намного дешевле, чем вести дорогой учет для каждого в отдельности. Вряд ли что-то было по-другому на такой захолустной планете, как Татуин, даже если парень лечился в Мос Эйсли.

«Тогда откуда, черт возьми, Его несравненное высочество узнало, что антибиотик не подействует на Люка?» В голове Хана мелькнуло сомнение. Возможно, во всей этой чепухе о Силе что-то и было. Однако он отбросил эту мысль так же быстро, как она пришла ему в голову. Конечно, прыжок на дерево прошлой ночью был впечатляющим, но это, вероятно, можно объяснить какими-нибудь скрытыми возможностями доспехов Тёмного лорда. Если и было что-то, что Хан узнал за время своих путешествий по галактике, так это то, что внешний вид легко мог ввести в заблуждение.

«Чёрт, от всего этого просто голова кругом идёт».

Хан был почти рад, когда Вейдер, очевидно, отказавшись от своих поисков, подошёл и встал над ними.

Демонстративно игнорируя Хана, Вейдер направил свое внимание на Люка.

— Ты готов, дитя?

Люк лишь вздохнул, собираясь с силами, чтобы встать. Хан почувствовал небольшое беспокойство из-за того, что Люк даже не колебался, когда Хан предложил ему руку, чтобы помочь. Люк пошатнулся, поднявшись на ноги, и поморщился от боли, перенеся вес на раненую ногу, после чего, наконец, поднял взгляд на Вейдера и кивнул.

Вейдер молча кивнул в ответ и начал подниматься по склону, по которому они спустились вчера вечером.

Хотя уклон не был очень крутым, Люк тяжело дышал к тому моменту, когда они снова вышли к линии хребта. Удивительно, но когда они достигли вершины, Вейдер остановился, позволив Люку отдышаться, и опять, как казалось, начал тщательно осматривать растительность вокруг.

Через несколько минут он снова двинулся вперёд, даже не обернувшись, чтобы убедиться, что они с Люком последовали за ним. Тем не менее, Хан был поражен, когда понял, что темп движения, задаваемый Тёмным лордом, был намного ниже, чем вчера. Хан тихо фыркнул. «Что это на тебя нашло, Соло? Ты дурак, если думаешь, что Вейдер по-настоящему беспокоится. Его несравненное высочество, очевидно, не хочет потерять добычу для Императора, не успев позлорадствовать как следует».

Хан опять шёл позади Люка, пока они с трудом пробирались между корней высоких деревьев. Они поднимались медленно, но неуклонно, о чем свидетельствовал все более густой туман, опускающийся на зеленую растительность. Хан сердито вытер еще одну струйку конденсата со лба и молча проклял погоду в целом и тропический лес в частности.

«Посмотри на это с другой стороны, умник. По крайней мере, здешние насекомые не считают тебя таким уж вкусным, или ты забыл, что такое настоящее страдание?»

На одной из тех планет, где побывал Хан, он имел удовольствие оказаться самым аппетитным пунктом в меню роев насекомых, и, как оказалось, бластер был так же бесполезен против жуков, как против Тёмного лорда ситхов. Чуи посмеялся тогда над ним, но, знаете ли, было совсем не похоже, что хоть одно кусачее насекомое смогло пробиться сквозь густые космы его шерсти. Хана вполне устраивала кожа без укусов и сыпи, и он был готов на любые меры, лишь бы так оно и оставалось.

Черт, Хан сейчас бы не отказался от помощи своего мохнатого друга. Очень жаль, что тот был занят своими семейными делами на Кашиике, вместо того, чтобы помочь Хану задать жару Его несравненному высочеству.

Каждые несколько минут Тёмный лорд останавливался и оглядывался по сторонам, внимательно осматривая лесную почву в поисках чего-то, что он там, чёрт возьми, выискивал. Хан был благодарен за эти недолгие задержки, независимо от их причины, потому что малыш, несомненно, нуждался в небольших передышках. Он начал серьезно хромать, и его хриплое дыхание было слышно даже на фоне бесконечного пронзительного щебетания обитателей тропического леса. Хан был только рад, что ни одна из этих шумных тварей, казалось, пока не была расположена ими полакомиться.

Вейдер продолжал обходить стороной выглядящие вполне безобидными участки земли, что не переставало раздражать Хана до предела, но лишь до тех пор, пока он случайно не присмотрелся повнимательней к одному из таких участков, когда они проходили мимо. Разбросанные среди ярко окрашенных цветов какого-то гигантского широколиственного растения, на земле лежали зловеще выглядевшие кучи костей, находящихся на разных стадиях разложения. Их было крайне трудно разглядеть, поскольку они терялись среди густого разноцветного мха и огромных растений, чьи стебли по цвету тоже напоминали кости. Глубоко вздохнув, Хан ощутил смешанные ароматы влажной, густой зелени и едва уловимый запах тлена, исходящий скорее от разлагающейся плоти, а не гниющих растений.

Хан быстро поднял глаза на Вейдера и увидел, что Тёмный лорд повернулся и наблюдает за ним. Хан отрывисто кивнул, и это было единственным выражением признательности по отношению к Лорду ситхов, которое ему удалось выдавить из себя, в ответ на что Вейдер резко откинул голову назад.

Нахально подмигнув, Хан с радостью отметил, что смог удивить Тёмного лорда. «Всякий раз, когда вы заставляете противника теряться в догадках, вам удаётся удерживать своё преимущество». Однако Хан не смог до конца подавить толику восхищения тем, с какой точностью Вейдер передвигался среди цветочных минных полей этой планеты. Затем Хану пришлось снова сосредоточить свое внимание на Люке, чтобы не дать ему споткнуться и упасть, и он понял, что у них бы ни за что не получилось благополучно добраться так далеко, не будь с ними Вейдера.

Хан сердито тряхнул головой. «Должно быть, в местном воздухе есть что-то такое, что способно вызывать бред. По-другому я никак не поверю, что Дарт Вейдер действительно может на что-то сгодиться. Или так, или пайки, которые я ел, на самом деле даже старее, чем выглядят, может даже остались ещё с Войн клонов».

Чем дольше длился день, тем больше становилось заметно изнурение Люка, который шёл, почти не поднимая взгляд от земли. Теперь Хан поддерживал его, крепко ухватив за предплечье, чтобы малыш неожиданно не нырнул носом в густой мох. Хан как раз собирался потребовать, чтобы они сделали привал, когда Вейдер внезапно остановился на полпути и повернул голову в сторону более яркого тумана, выделявшегося на вершине почти вертикального склона слева от них.

Тщательно осмотрев всё вокруг, а затем посмотрев вверх на ветви гигантского дерева, о которое опирался Люк, Вейдер кивнул, очевидно, выражая удовлетворение, и повернулся к Хану.

— Подождите здесь, — приказал он и, не дожидаясь ответа, двинулся в направлении того, что привлекло его внимание.

— Само собой, милорд, — крикнул Хан вдогонку удаляющемуся Тёмному лорду. — Спасибо, что поделились информацией со всеми остальными! — Сердито покачав головой, когда Вейдер не замедлил своего движения ни на секунду, Хан достал флягу с водой и пробормотал себе под нос: — Должно быть, есть что-то типа обязательного курса для всех ситхов, вроде «Как стать напыщенным деспотом и доводить всех вокруг до белого каления».

Люк резко засмеялся, а затем согнулся пополам в приступе сильного кашля. Хан в тревоге схватил его за руки, чтобы поддержать, но Люк медленно выпрямился, всё ещё криво улыбаясь.

Хан подождал, пока Люк выпьет немного воды, прежде чем спросить:

— Ну ладно, выкладывай, парень. Что тут такого смешного?

Люк покачал головой.

— Ничего, Хан. Я просто подумал, что этот курс наверняка преподают в начальной школе на Кореллии.

— Верно, малыш, — Хан втайне обрадовался тому, что у парня все еще оставались силы шутить с ним. — Чтобы ты знал, на самом деле это первое, чему учат, когда становишься контрабандистом. Просто спроси Чуи. Он был лучшим в своем классе.

— Я так и сделаю.

— Отлично.

Хан улыбнулся Люку, а затем с беспокойством посмотрел в том направлении, куда исчез Вейдер. Было бы совершенно неразумно выпускать врага из виду, а Тёмный лорд определенно не внушал ему ни малейшего доверия. Хан стал нервно переминаться с ноги на ногу. Разумеется, ему стоило пойти и посмотреть, что задумал Вейдер, но он знал, что в своём теперешнем состоянии малышу было не до подъема по крутому склону. У Хана были сомнения насчет того, чтобы оставлять Люка одного, но он посчитал, что Вейдер не обнаружил поблизости ничего опасного, иначе не бросил бы их одних без оружия.

По крайней мере, он на это надеялся.

— Люк, — начал он, опуская на землю свой рюкзак. — Почему бы тебе немного не передохнуть здесь? Я собираюсь посмотреть, что там задумало Его высочество.

Люк, успевший сползти вниз по стволу дерева и вытянуть перед собой раненую ногу, резко посмотрел на Хана: — Чёрт возьми, Хан! Ты опять его доведёшь, и…

— Просто побудь здесь, Люк. Я вернусь в два счета.

Хан улыбнулся, услышав, как Люк пробормотал что-то насчёт «напыщенного деспота», и начал подъем по крутому скользкому склону вслед за Вейдером.

«Нужно принять закон против сочетания гор и тропических лесов», — пожаловался он сам себе, наполовину снова съезжая вниз по уклону, на который только что вскарабкался. — «Предоставим это Вейдеру, раз у него это так чертовски легко выходит. Он как будто просто перелетел сюда по воздуху или как-то так».

К счастью, местность немного выровнялась, когда он добрался до более ярко освещённой части тумана, и Хан ненадолго остановился, наполовину согнувшись и жадно глотая ртом крайне необходимый воздух. Наконец отдышавшись, он плавно выпрямился и начал уже в более медленном темпе взбираться по оставшейся части холма.

Источником света оказался очередной просвет в куполе леса. То, что он увидел перед собой, напоминало бы обычный лесной луг, если бы не почти идеально квадратные углы и тот факт, что растения здесь, казалось, были посажены рядами, а не случайным образом, как это обычно встречается в природе. Взгляд Хана скользнул по лугу и окружающему лесу в поисках каких-нибудь подсказок о том, в каком направлении искать Вейдера.

Когда же он в конце концов заметил Вейдера, он почувствовал, как у него буквально отвисла челюсть от крайнего изумления. Хан недоверчиво протёр глаза, пытаясь прояснить зрение. Однако это не слишком помогло, понял он, едва снова осторожно глянул сквозь расставленные пальцы.

Если во всей галактике и существовало что-то, в невозможности чего Хан был абсолютно убеждён, так именно в этом. Вот теперь у него точно начались галлюцинации.

А всё потому, что он видел Дарта Вейдера, Тёмного лорда ситхов, который бесцельно бродил по этой солнечной лужайке и… собирал цветы.

«Может быть, малыш был не так уж и далёк от истины со своей шуткой насчёт Имперского общества любителей цветочных композиций». Хан убрал руку от лица и нервно кашлянул. «Кажется, ты окончательно спятил, Соло.»

Выглядевшая как Вейдер галлюцинация, вероятно, услышала его, поскольку подняла голову и направилась к Хану. Хан ждал на краю поляны, не зная, должен ли он игнорировать свою галлюцинацию или нет. В таком состоянии он с огромной вероятностью наткнётся прямиком на одно из этих плотоядных растений, что уж точно одним махом избавит его от всех видений.

«Это выглядит точь-в-точь как Вейдер».

Остановившись прямо пред Ханом, Тёмный лорд молча протянул ему букет собранных цветов.

«Зато, чёрт побери, оно ведёт себя совсем не как Вейдер». Хан машинально взял цветы, с опаской посмотрев на девственно-белые бутоны.

— Надо же, милорд, как неожиданно. А я уж думал, я вам совсем безразличен.

Вейдер скрестил руки на груди, и Хан в очередной раз почувствовал растущее давление вокруг горла. Осторожно, чтобы не повредить нежные белые цветы у себя в руках, Хан освободил одну руку и рассеянно потёр шею.

— Советую поостеречься, контрабандист. Я убивал и тех, кто проявлял крайнюю некомпетентность, и тех, кто просто осмелился перейти мне дорогу, но вы… — Вейдер наклонился, ткнув Хану пальцем в грудь, — вы просто заноза, от которой я с огромным удовольствием избавлюсь раз и навсегда.

«Отлично, так-то лучше. Значит, это не галлюцинация. Со вселенной снова всё в порядке».

Хан лишь облегченно улыбнулся, а затем с явным недоумением поднял бровь. Став контрабандистом, очень быстро понимаешь, что нет никакого прока в том, чтобы беспокоиться о своей возможной скорой кончине. К тому же, он не собирался позволить Вейдеру испытывать радость от мысли, что ему удалось запугать кого-то, кто родом с Кореллии — особенно теперь, когда Хан понял, что не находится под воздействием психоделического мха.

Вейдер выпрямился, обернувшись в сторону поляны, и Хан услышал что-то, подозрительно похожее на вздох. Все еще не глядя на Хана, Вейдер сказал:

— Залейте цветы небольшим количеством воды и доведите до кипения, а затем пусть Люк выпьет отвар.

— Что…?

— Эти цветы — природный сильнодействующий антибиотик, — прервал его Вейдер. — Используйте только четверть экстракта и оставьте остальное для последующих приёмов.

Хан с недоверием посмотрел на Вейдера. — Откуда мне знать, что…?

— Если бы я хотел убить мальчишку, то для этого есть способы намного легче, чем яд, Соло. Достаточно простая идея, которую, надеюсь, даже вы способны понять.

Хан покраснел. Проклятье, он ненавидел, когда Вейдер оказывался прав.

Тёмный лорд снова вернулся на поляну, но затем повернулся и сказал:

— Возможно, вам следует сначала испытать его на себе. Свойства этого растения ещё не до конца изучены. Вдруг вам повезет, и это к тому же окажется лекарством от неизлечимой тупости в последней стадии?

Хан открыл было рот, чтобы огрызнуться в ответ, но был так потрясён, что не смог ничего придумать. «Я ослышался, или Дарт Вейдер действительно только что пошутил? Люк мне ни за что не поверит».

Немного понаблюдав за тем, как Вейдер снова принялся искать нужные растения, Хан покачал головой и стал спускаться назад к Люку. Он не решался надолго оставлять парня в одиночестве.

Поднеся цветы к носу, Хан осторожно их понюхал, а затем с отвращением отвёл букет как можно дальше от лица. «Фу. Надеюсь, на вкус они лучше, чем пахнут».

Пускай Вейдер сам собирает эти цветы, которые выглядят как розы, но вонь от них, как в утробе сарлакка.


	15. Chapter 15

Добравшись до места, где оставался Люк, Хан окликнул его, не желая испугать своим внезапным появлением. Когда Люк не отозвался, его ненадолго охватила паника — до тех пор, пока он не осознал, что парень просто заснул.

«Заснул? Скорее, отключился».

Обеспокоенно нахмурившись, Хан позволил своему взгляду задержаться на лице друга. Он ни за что бы ни признался в этом Люку, и по большей части даже самому себе, однако Хан боялся, что малыш не выкарабкается. Медики предупредили Люка об опасности в случае, если он окажется вдали от надлежащих устройств поддержания жизни, но и он, и Хан решили, что доводы в пользу поиска лекарства весомее, чем не такая уж большая вероятность немногим дольше протянуть в медцентре. Медики могли лишь смягчить симптомы болезни, не имея никаких способов её вылечить.

Тщательный поиск по всем известным медицинским базам данных не принёс ничего о заболевании, в результате которого определённый процент эритроцитов в крови внезапно начал транспортировать азот вместо кислорода. Будучи пилотом космического корабля, Хан был прекрасно осведомлён о последствиях, которыми грозил человеческому телу недостаток кислорода.

Чистый кислород и переливание крови ненадолго помогали Люку, но медики понимали, что это лишь временные меры. В ответ на вопрос о лечении они использовали кучу специальных терминов, от которых у Хана просто голова пошла кругом, пока он не попросил их повторить, на этот раз используя общегалактический язык. По мнению врачей, ничего не могло вылечить Люка, кроме полной трансплантации костного мозга, и то только в том случае, если не будет других факторов, вызывающих заражение. Или, проще говоря, даже если бы они могли найти подходящего донора костного мозга, они понятия не имели, окажет ли это лечение долговременный эффект. А поскольку Люк был сиротой, не имевшим никаких кровных родственников, у него с самого начала имелся лишь один шанс из двадцати тысяч найти совместимого донора.

Вот почему Хан чертовски не любил, когда ему ссылались на шансы.

Короче говоря, все карты на руках у Люка были проигрышными. К тому же теперь ещё оказалось, что их последняя отчаянная авантюра не принесла ему ничего, кроме очередной неприятности — в виде облачённого во всё черное ходячего воплощения непобедимой мощи Империи.

Если такое понятие, как плохая карма, действительно существовало, то должно быть, оба они с Люком сейчас расплачиваются за что-то ужасное, совершённое в прошлой жизни, что-то не менее жуткое, чем массовые убийства и погромы. Проклятье, его бы не удивило, если бы они реинкарнировали в майноков, судя по тому, как скверно пока что обстояли дела в их экспедиции.

Вздохнув, Хан полез в свою сумку за маленькой газовой горелкой и котелком. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что Вейдер был прав насчет этих дурно пахнущих цветов, потому что, похоже, единственное, на что они годятся — вылечить осколочную рану Люка.

К тому времени, когда Люк проснулся, Хан уже бросил лепестки цветов в горячую воду. Оглядевшись вокруг затуманенным взглядом, парень наконец сосредоточил взгляд своих налитых кровью глаз на Хане и сморщил нос, почувствовав запах приготовленного в маленьком котелке отвара.

— Сила, Хан. Я так полагаю, можно не надеяться, что твои кулинарные способности хоть сколько-нибудь улучшились с тех пор, как мы разбились.

— Не говори, пока не попробуешь, малыш.

Люк слегка наклонился вперёд и ещё раз осторожно принюхался.

— В таком случае ты первый, Хан.

— Что ты, как можно? Хороший хозяин должен сначала угостить своих гостей.

Люк многозначительно посмотрел на окутанные туманом деревья, с листьев которых капала вода.

— Тебе нужно позаботиться о подходящем помещении прежде чем пытаться отравить этих гостей. Окружающая обстановка — это как минимум часть общего очарования.

Люк снова огляделся, затем склонил голову набок и его глаза на мгновение стали странно пустыми. — Где Вейдер? — Он резко посмотрел на Хана. — Я думал, ты сказал, что собираешься его искать? Ты его не нашел?

— О, ещё как нашёл, — хмыкнул Хан.

Внимательно поглядев на Хана, Люк заметил:

— Ну, не вижу в тебе никаких дыр, так что, должно быть, ты его не слишком допёк.

Хан лишь улыбнулся и покачал головой.

Люк вдруг показался взволнованным, очень взволнованным.

— Хан, что случилось?

— Случилось? Ой, да ничего особенного, — Хан полез в свой рюкзак, чтобы найти подходящий контейнер для только что сваренного экстракта. — Хотя Вейдер, кажется, сделал мне предложение. — Его последние слова прозвучали приглушённо из-за того, что он почти полностью засунул голову в рюкзак.

— _Что_ ты сказал?

Хан наконец выудил фляжку со дна рюкзака и торжествующе ее поднял.

— О, не волнуйся. Я ему отказал. — Он осторожно перелил жидкость во флягу, после чего бросил всё еще горячий котелок на землю и подул на руку. — Пока ещё слишком рано думать о чём-то настолько серьезном.

Ненадолго наступила тишина, затем Люк громко вздохнул.

— Хан, пары этой гадости точно не галлюциногенные?

Хан сунул флягу в слой губчатого мха, чтобы остудить.

— Нет, но какое-то время я тоже так думал, только насчет этого проклятого мха. По правде говоря, я из-за этого немного понервничал.

Люк лишь таращился на него, как будто у Хана на голове вдруг выросли щупальца как у тви’лека.

— Что-то не так?

Глаза Люка были в изумлении распахнуты.

— Ничего, Хан. Уверен, тебе станет лучше, как только мы улетим с этой планеты.

— Верно подметил, парень. Это место способно истощить терпение любого вуки. — Он закатил глаза, ухмыльнувшись. — Хотя Чуи не самый терпеливый из них, имей в виду. — Решив, что отвар достаточно остыл, Хан протянул флягу Люку. — Вот, выпей около четверти этого.

По-прежнему не сводя глаз с Хана, Люк осторожно взял флягу, будто опасаясь, что она его укусит, и спросил:

— Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я выпил эту дрянь?

Хан уселся на землю, скрестив ноги и положив руки на колени.

— Не я, а Вейдер.

— Вейдер? — Сдавленный голос Люка подозрительно напоминал писк. — Хан, ты уверен, что с тобой всё хорошо?

— Лучше не бывает.

Люк с сомнением посмотрел на флягу.

— Ну же, малыш. Ты же сам мне всегда говорил не перечить Его высочеству.

— Это было до того, как я узнал, что вы обручены, — пробурчал Люк, не поднимая головы.

— Ты же меня знаешь, я всегда полон сюрпризов.

Люк попытался ответить, но разразился очередным приступом сухого, отрывистого кашля. Как только его дыхание выровнялось, Хан с серьезным видом кивнул в сторону фляги в руках Люка.

— Выпей это, малыш. Его высочество клянётся, что это сильный антибиотик. — Он пожал плечами. — Похоже, у меня нет причин ему не верить, как это ни странно.

Люк устало кивнул, делая глоток с выражением полного отвращения на лице.

Хан забрал фляжку, когда Люк закончил со своим отваром, а затем протянул ему кислородную маску. — Давай, малыш. Тебе это нужно, и я думаю, у нас ещё есть несколько минут. — Хан встал и начал складывать вещи в рюкзак. — Вейдер, наверное, всё ещё собирает где-то там свои цветочки.

— Знаешь, Хан, порой я за тебя действительно волнуюсь, — тихо сказал Люк, покачав головой.

Наблюдая краем глаза за тем, как Люк надевает на лицо кислородную маску, Хан пробормотал:

— Это чувство взаимно, малыш. Это чувство определенно взаимно.


	16. Chapter 16

Дарт Вейдер помедлил перед тем, как войти в небольшую рощицу деревьев, где он оставил своего сына. Нескончаемый туман, висящий в воздухе, наконец сменился коротким сильным ливнем, обычным для тропического леса. Шум капель дождя, медленно просачивающихся на землю сквозь густую массу листьев и зелени, скрывал почти все звуки, за исключением самых громких, к тому же, при необходимости, Вейдер мог оставаться практически бесшумным.

Как раз сейчас он чувствовал такую необходимость.

Его сын лежал на земле, опираясь спиной об огромный ауреллианский дуб, и маленькая фигурка юноши казалась ещё меньше рядом с необъятным стволом дерева. Люк выглядел измученным, и Вейдер сразу же заметил, что на лице у него снова была кислородная маска.

Это не могло быть вызвано всего лишь небольшим отравлением дымом, и у Вейдера больше не оставалось никаких сомнений, что контрабандист солгал ему о причине состояния Люка. Вейдер знал, что цветы хрувот вылечат заражение, начавшееся в ране на ноге мальчика, но он также знал, что ни один обычный антибиотик не окажет никакого влияния на другие симптомы, какова бы ни была их загадочная причина. Он ощущал нарастающий страх — такой же, как незадолго до смерти своей жены, и чувство тревоги, испытываемое им сейчас, было не менее мучительным, чем много лет назад.

Поэтому Вейдер был рад, что густая растительность и капающая с листьев вода скрыли на время его присутствие. Он смотрел на мягко покачивающуюся густую листву, наблюдая за тем, как дождевая вода наполняет чашеобразные листья, заставляя их клониться книзу до тех пор, пока они не избавятся от излишков собравшейся воды. Струйки воды стекали на следующий ничего не подозревающий лист, и эта череда миниатюрных водопадов и танцующих листьев повторялась ещё раз сто, пока дождь, пройдя этот извилистый путь, не добирался наконец до укрытой мхом лесной почвы. При желании в шуме дождя можно было различить свою особую завораживающую мелодию.

Уже очень давно у Вейдера не возникало такого желания.

Тем не менее, сейчас он слушал эту немного назойливую симфонию дождя, тайком наблюдая за ослепительным сиянием сына в Силе, и оба эти ощущения странным образом тесно переплетались в его сознании. Яркие светлые волосы юноши практически не потускнели под каплями воды, которые тщетно пытались сделать тёмными его золотистые пряди, но поскольку Люк был сыном пустыни, как и сам Вейдер, то пройдёт немного времени, и дождь сможет погасить это внутреннее пламя.

А если не дождь, то это наверняка сделает Тёмная сторона Силы, рано или поздно.

Вейдер сердито покачал головой. Эта проклятая Силой планета всегда так на него действовала. Его задача — привести Люка к Императору и Тёмной стороне, и никакие сентиментальные размышления об огне и дожде не помешают ему исполнить свой долг.

Однако это не означает, что ему нельзя наблюдать за своим сыном, игнорируя другие неотложные проблемы.

Хотя бы ещё какое-то время.

Вейдер не знал, как долго он пребывал в этом состоянии — как долго он грелся в теплом, успокаивающем сиянии ауры своего сына — но, как обычно, именно кореллианец нарушил всю картину.

Погрузившись в созерцание сына в Силе, Вейдер не заметил приближения Соло. Только так он мог объяснить свою беспечность. Это вовсе не являлось следствием того, что он перестал думать о контрабандисте как о потенциальной угрозе.

Он ещё не настолько потерял рассудок.

Но по какой бы то ни было причине, Соло буквально врезался ему в спину ещё до того, как Вейдер почувствовал его присутствие, и эта минутная оплошность ничуть не улучшила настроение Тёмного лорда.

Соло поспешно сделал шаг назад.

— Проклятье! — воскликнул он. — Надо предупреждать остальных, прежде чем превращаться в неотъемлемую часть пейзажа. Я вообще-то, знаете ли, предпочел бы обойтись без возможного сотрясения мозга.

Вейдер проигнорировал его болтовню.

— Мой… Люк выпил отвар?

Соло как-то странно посмотрел на него, и Вейдер прокрутил в голове список самых изобретательных ругательств своего бывшего учителя. Как бы незначительна ни была персона Соло, нельзя было рисковать и терять бдительность в присутствии этого человека.

По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Вейдер не будет готов от него избавиться.

— Да, — медленно ответил Соло, по-прежнему подозрительно глядя на Вейдера. — Кажется, я слышал, как он что-то пробормотал насчёт мочи банты, но ему пока что удалось удержать эту гадость внутри. Надеюсь, вы не планируете начать это продавать, милорд, потому что сразу вам скажу, дело гиблое.

— Могу вас уверить, Соло, это не входило в мои планы, — вздохнул Вейдер. Он прошел мимо контрабандиста, снова изумленный тем, что тот не уклонялся от близости Вейдера, как это делали почти все остальные, с кем Тёмный лорд сталкивался в последние годы. Со стороны контрабандиста это было проявлением либо исключительной храбрости, либо просто предельной глупости, но Вейдер уже решил, что в конечном итоге это не будет иметь никакого значения.

Медленно приблизившись к своему сыну, Вейдер остановился, осознав, что тот уснул, даже несмотря на проливной дождь. Соло прошёл вперёд мимо него и потряс Люка за плечо, одновременно осторожно убирая кислородную маску с его лица. Люк мгновенно проснулся, и его взгляд тут же сфокусировался на Вейдере.

Вейдер замер, пойманный взглядом этих выразительных голубых глаз, затем стряхнул с себя их наваждение.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно, дитя? — спросил он.

Люк смахнул со лба намокшие пряди и, поморщившись, согнул раненую ногу в колене.

— Не отказался бы от скайхоппера или спидера. — Он оглянулся на мокрый лес, затем вздохнул. — Сила, сейчас я согласен и на гоночный кар.

Вейдер наклонился, помогая Люку подняться на ноги и обрести равновесие, игнорируя едкий взгляд со стороны Соло.

— Гоночный кар тебе здесь ничем не поможет, дитя. Они капризны даже в самом благоприятном климате, а такая степень влажности неизбежно приведёт к замыканию силовых соединений и сделает двигатели практически бесполезными.

Во взгляде Люка мелькнуло нечто близкое к благоговению.

Вейдер не отпускал юношу, ошеломлённый давно утраченным ощущением того, что кто-то может воспринимать его иначе, чем через призму крайнего ужаса. Это было по-настоящему пьянящее чувство.

— Вы разбираетесь в гоночных карах? Я всегда хотел… — начал Люк.

— Итак, Ваше Высочество…

Вейдер напрягся и неохотно отпустил сына, повернувшись лицом к кореллианцу.

Прислонившись спиной к одному из деревьев поменьше, Соло медленно скрестил руки на груди и наклонил голову набок.

— Думаю, это означает, что слухи верны и вы всё-таки не человек, милорд. — Он перевёл взгляд на Люка. — Любой, кто провёл на Татуине хоть какое-то время, прекрасно знает, что гонки на карах — одно из тех развлечений, в которых люди не пытаются принимать участие.

Вейдер прикинул, не убить ли кореллианца прямо сейчас, но смерть Соло от его руки гарантировала, что он навсегда потеряет доверие своего сына. Его ладонь сжалась в кулак с такой силой, что скрипнула кожа перчатки.

— Можно в чём-то разбираться, не имея в этой области большого мастерства. Одним из таких примеров являетесь вы и ваши жалкие попытки пилотирования, Соло.

Соло ухмыльнулся, выпрямившись, и резким жестом рассёк пальцем воздух. — Отличная попытка увести вопрос в сторону, милорд. — Он сделал шаг к Вейдеру, затем остановился. — Но если подумать, Джабба таскал меня на Бунта Ив Классик каждый раз, когда я оказывался на этой планете. Он постоянно что-то болтал насчёт одного человека, выигравшего эту гонку около тридцати лет назад, но я всегда думал, что это лишь проявление надвигающегося маразма. — Он поморщился. — Пожалуйста, не говорите, что мне нужно пересмотреть свое негативное мнение о хатте.

— Вы на опасном пути, Соло.

— Как всегда, не так ли? — снова ухмыльнулся контрабандист. — Но я пытаюсь вспомнить, упоминал ли когда-нибудь Джабба имя этого мифического человека. — Улыбка исчезла, и взгляд Соло внезапно стали жёстким. — Почему-то мне кажется, что это важно.

Став учеником Императора, Вейдер проследил за тем, чтобы любые упоминания об имени Энакина Скайуокера были изъяты из всех записей, касающихся этого состязания, но оставалось слишком много долгоживущих видов, помнящих эту гонку… и имя раба, осмелившегося её выиграть. Джабба Хатт, будучи спонсором гонки, наверняка являлся одним из них.

Соло всё ещё не сводил с него холодного взгляда. — Уверен, рано или поздно я это обязательно вспомню. А вы пока держитесь от Люка подальше, — заявил Соло, встав сбоку от его сына.

Вейдер подошел к Соло и ткнул пальцем ему в грудь.

— Мои действия от вас никак не зависят, Соло. Мальчишка пойдет со мной.

— Чёрта с два он пойдёт! — прошипел кореллианец. — Я пообещал её высочеству, что привезу Люка назад в целости и сохранности, так что он вернется со мной в Альянс.

Вейдер закипел от ярости. Раздражающее упоминание об Альянсе лишь ещё сильнее вывело его из себя. Он навис над Соло и схватил его рукой за горло. Неважно, что там подумает Люк, этот человек слишком часто испытывал его терпение.

Люк протянул руку и на удивление крепко схватил Вейдера за запястье.

— А мнение самого Люка никого не интересует? — спросил его сын. — Я вас обоих спрашиваю. — Глаза Люка сузились, когда он впился в них взглядом, так же, как глаза его матери в тех редких случаях, когда она по-настоящему злилась. — Вы двое ведете себя как пара избалованных детей.

Вейдер уловил гнев Наберри в голосе сына и осторожно убрал руку с шеи Соло. Он услышал, как Соло с трудом втянул в себя воздух, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, но взгляд Вейдера был прикован к сыну, и он не обращал особого внимания на контрабандиста.

Склонив голову в знак немого признания гнева юноши, Вейдер лишь произнёс:

— Есть вещи, которые мы не можем контролировать, дитя. Твоя судьба принадлежит к их числу. — Помолчав, он добавил: — Тебе суждено быть со мной.

Люк вздрогнул и стряхнул с себя капли продолжающего идти дождя. — У меня нет судьбы, — измученно сказал он. — Я простой фермер с Татуина.

— Нет, — возразил Вейдер. — Ты ошибаешься.

Люк несколько секунд смотрел на него, затем потянулся за своим рюкзаком, устало поднял его и спросил:

— Ошибаюсь насчёт чего?

— Ошибаешься насчёт многих вещей, дитя, — вздохнув, ответил Вейдер.

Он бросил взгляд на Соло и увидел, что тот уже почти оправился, хотя и со злостью смотрел на Вейдера.

— Я не убивал твоего отца, Люк.

Это было не просто повторением их разговора на дереве, это было прямым заявлением, и Вейдер знал, что у Люка, с его растущими навыками в Силе, не будет иного выбора, кроме как с ним согласиться.

Вейдер несколько секунд смотрел на ошеломленное лицо сына, видя, что он почувствовал правду в его словах, глядя, как чуть прищуриваются его глаза, сжимаются губы и на лице появляется то же слишком хорошо ему знакомое сосредоточенное выражение, что и у его матери. Вейдер подумал, не услышал ли Люк в этих словах больше, чем намеревался сказать Тёмный лорд, а затем спросил себя, было бы ли это таким уж нежелательным результатом в конечном итоге.

Бросив последний долгий взгляд, Вейдер повернулся, чтобы продолжить их путешествие.

В конце концов, им еще предстояло пройти немалый путь.


	17. Chapter 17

Ощутив какую-то опасность, подстерегающую их на пути, Вейдер резко остановился на берегу широкого ручья. Он не мог определить точное местонахождение угрозы, было лишь ясно, что где-то прямо перед ними находилась одна из самых вредоносных форм местных растений-хищников. Поскольку растения не обладали собственным сознанием, в отличие от большинства известных ему хищных животных, их отпечатки в Силе были лишь едва различимы.

Вейдер ненавидел те редкие случаи, когда его возможности в Силе оказывались не столь безграничными, как ему хотелось бы внушить остальным, а особенно если это случалось в присутствии его сына и этого надоедливого контрабандиста.

Позади него послышался раздражённый вздох.

— Что на сей раз, Ваше несравненное высочество? Боитесь, что плащ в ветках запутается, или ещё что? — Соло резко рассмеялся: — Надо думать, нелегко сохранить грозный вид, повиснув на дереве.

— Хан! — приглушённо воскликнул его сын, а затем раздался звук удара руки по чему-то мягкому.

— Эй! Что я такого сделал?

— Ничего, Хан. Просто ты, как всегда, в своём репертуаре. Постарайся воздержаться от этого, пожалуйста.

— Больно же!

— Отлично, так и должно было быть.

Вейдер обернулся и увидел, как его сын садится на землю возле дерева. Парень был явно благодарен за эту передышку, какой бы ни была её причина. Вейдер заметил, что Люк был весь в поту, и его дыхание было почти таким же тяжёлым, как у него самого. Он представил себе, что его сын вынужден носить такой же громоздкий дыхательный аппарат, и почему-то эта мысль заставила его похолодеть сильнее, чем самый сильный ветер.

Он мысленно потряс головой, отгоняя видение. Сила по-прежнему предупреждала его, что у него мало времени для таких пустых мыслей, даже если они и вызывали тревогу.

— Нам придётся свернуть с пути, чтобы обойти стороной эту местность, — произнёс он вслух.

Соло, протягивающий Люку вторую дозу отвара цветов хрувот, резко глянул на Вейдера. Он коротко пожал плечо Люка, затем с рассерженным выражением лица двинулся к Вейдеру.

— Послушайте меня внимательно, ваше высочество. У Люка нет ни времени, ни сил, чтобы тащиться в обход, пока вы решаете, намочить ноги или нет. — Он мотнул головой в направлении ручья. — Почему мы не можем продолжать идти прямо вперёд?

Вейдер обдумал вопрос, затем скрестил руки на груди.

— Не смею вам мешать, Соло, — ответил он. — Можете самостоятельно разведать дорогу, если вам угодно.

— Может, я так и сделаю!

Почувствовав на себе пристальное внимание сына, Вейдер повернулся к Люку.

— Там что-то не так, — Люк выглядел озадаченным, словно не до конца доверяя тому, о чём ему говорили его способности. Он резко тряхнул головой, будто пытаясь очистить разум, и вопросительно посмотрел на Вейдера.

Вейдер вздохнул. Хоть он и надеялся, что джунгли помогут ему избавиться от Соло, но он не станет уклоняться от ответа на прямой вопрос сына.

— Эта… аномалия, возмущение в Силе, скорее всего, является одной из наиболее опасных форм местной флоры, но я не могу точно определить ее местонахождение. — Он кивнул головой своему сыну. — Будет лучше обойти границы этого участка.

Контрабандист посмотрел на Люка, затем перевёл взгляд на густые заросли на противоположной стороне ручья.

— Сколько времени мы потеряем, делая круг? — резко спросил он, повернувшись к Вейдеру. «Слишком много», — подумал про себя Вейдер, вздрогнув от очередного мощного предостережения в Силе.

Но он не будет демонстрировать подобную слабость кореллианцу — этот человек был слишком опасен.

— Если бы я был способен догадаться, каким будет ответ на данный вопрос, Соло, я бы также знал точное местонахождение угрозы.

— Ладно, — ответил Соло. — Я сам всё проверю.

— Хан!

Контрабандист крепче затянул лямки своего вещмешка. С улыбкой повернувшись к Люку, он сказал: — Не волнуйся, парень. Я много чего повидал, и вряд ли здесь найдётся хоть что-то, что было бы крепче меня.

— Отлично. Значит, что бы там ни попробовало тебя сожрать, у него из-за тебя случится несварение.

— Боюсь, что так! — рассмеялся Соло. — Ты слишком переживаешь, малыш. Я мигом вернусь.

С этими словами он перешёл вброд неглубокий ручей и исчез в зарослях.

Вейдер несколько секунд смотрел вслед кореллианцу, затем подошел к тому месту, где его сын с трудом пытался встать. В этот раз Люк без колебания взял протянутую ему руку, и Вейдер снова поддержал юношу, когда тот поднялся на ноги.

— Вы же не отпустите его одного? — спросил Люк.

— Он сделал свой выбор, дитя. Было бы глупо с моей стороны усугублять последствия его неверного решения.

Глаза юноши яростно сверкнули.

— Вы бы предпочли, чтобы он там погиб, так ведь?

— Я этого никогда не скрывал, юноша. — Вейдер ещё крепче ухватил парня, когда тот дёрнулся в сторону. — Люк, я должен признать, что при всей своей дерзости и импульсивности твой контрабандист временами бывает полезен. Ему и в самом деле может повезти, и он найдет безопасный путь. Неужели ты позволишь, чтобы его жертва была напрасна, и сам полезешь туда, где подстерегает опасность?

Люк продолжал сердито смотреть на него. — Для меня он «полезен» только если он жив, чёрт возьми! — На его лице появилось прежнее решительное выражение, отлично памятное Вейдеру. — Он мой друг, и я пойду за ним. А вы можете делать, что вам угодно.

В последовавшей за этими словами внезапной тишине вдруг послышалась серия резких трескучих звуков, а затем отдающийся эхом крик Соло.

— Тише, дитя, — произнёс Вейдер в ответ на отчаянные попытки Люка вырваться у него из рук. Удивительно, но юноша повиновался, скорее всего, потому, что до них по-прежнему доносились громкие ругательства Соло — признак того, что прямо сейчас ему не грозила неминуемая смерть.

Вейдер наклонил голову, потянувшись Силой, затем сжал плечо сына, чтобы привлечь его внимание. — На данный момент он не пострадал, дитя. Похоже, он всего лишь по неосторожности задел одну из лоз треллы.

— Всего лишь? Но вы говорили, они опасны!

— Так и есть, если только они недавно не насытились, — кивнул Вейдер. — Поскольку твой друг до сих пор дышит и способен к… коммуникации, вполне вероятно, что трелла просто решила запасти свою добычу впрок. Очень похоже на то, как паук заворачивает свою жертву в паутину для последующего поедания, — пояснил он в ответ на вопросительное восклицание со стороны Люка.

— Ну, это не слишком обнадёживает!

Вейдер удивлённо посмотрел на мальчишку. — Этого и не предполагалось.

— Ох, да ради всего… — Люк снова попытался высвободиться. — Послушайте, я всё равно пойду за Ханом, пусть даже мне придётся тащить вас за собой.

— Интересно будет на это посмотреть.

Люк бросил на него гневный взгляд: — Я так и сделаю, не сомневайтесь.

Вейдер почувствовал, как дрожат плечи юноши, и он знал, что причиной этому были не только гнев и беспокойство, которые волнами исходили от него в Силе. Он не сомневался, что Люк действительно попытается сделать то, о чём говорил, но он также знал, что это усилие лишь истощит его явно ограниченные физические ресурсы.

— Ну, хорошо, — наконец сказал Вейдер. — Я приведу назад твоего контрабандиста. Этого будет достаточно?

— Если вы на самом деле имеете в виду то, что говорите, и не собираетесь позволить ему так или иначе умереть. — Парень пристально посмотрел на Вейдера, и в его напряженных чертах читался явный вызов.

— Сила в тебе велика, юноша, хоть ты ещё и не обучен. Разве ты не чувствуешь правду в моих словах?

Люк молча замер, единственным звуком оставалось его хриплое дыхание. Наконец он коротко кивнул. Словно это резкое движение головы послужило катализатором, юноша покачнулся, и его лицо пугающе побелело.

Вейдер поднял его на руки и отнес обратно к дереву. Он опустился на колени, уложив сына на покрытую мхом почву, и подождал, чтобы краска хотя бы отчасти вернулась к его лицу. — Оставайся здесь, — приказал Вейдер, поднимаясь на ноги. — Я вернусь за тобой… вместе с твоим кореллианцем.

Люк помедлил, затем снова кивнул.

Когда Вейдер пересекал ручей, следуя по тому пути, по которому ранее направился Соло, он задумался, не был ли его сын способен манипулировать Силой гораздо искуснее, чем ему представлялось ранее. Вейдер не мог найти никакой другой причины, почему он так охотно согласился спасти этого вечно действующего ему на нервы кореллианца.

Даже не используя Силу, было несложно отследить все передвижения Соло, поскольку густые заросли на его пути были смяты сильнее, чем в случае если бы по ним прошёлся имперский разведывательный шагоход.

Вейдер остановился и снова погрузился в Силу, но по-прежнему не смог установить точный источник ощущаемых в ней тревожных колебаний. После того, как он так далеко углубился в плотные заросли, стало очевидно, что источники угрозы были рассеяны в нескольких местах, и их неустойчивые отпечатки в Силе, казалось, накладывались друг на друга, лишь затрудняя возможность обнаружить их точное местонахождение.

Он с досадой тряхнул головой. Не важно. Как это ни удивительно, но Соло удалось забраться так далеко без особых происшествий. Возможно, Вейдер слишком поспешил со своими планами относительно кончины контрабандиста, поскольку тот был способен не хуже любого штурмовика ликвидировать опасную ситуацию или как минимум привести в действие ловушки, даже не требуя прямого приказа со стороны Вейдера.

Через несколько метров след из сломанных веток кустов, оставленный Соло, резко оборвался на небольшой лесной поляне. Вейдер остановился на краю прогалины в джунглях и запрокинул голову вверх.

— Долго же вас не было.

— Приношу свои извинения, Соло. У меня создалось впечатление, что вы способны справиться с ситуацией без посторонней помощи. — Вейдер сделал паузу, разглядывая контрабандиста, болтающегося в двадцати метрах над его головой. — Однако, по всей видимости, в одном вы были правы. Оказаться висящим на дереве поистине унизительно.

— Ха-ха, очень смешно, — ответил Соло. Он изогнул тело, и пятнистые зелёные побеги зашевелились, сильнее сжимая его туловище. — Можете приберечь свои комедийные выступления для медового месяца. Просто снимите меня отсюда, пока что-нибудь здесь не решило, что желает перекусить.

Вейдер вздохнул и зажёг свой световой меч. Он не знал, что именно раздражало его до такой степени: постоянная бравада контрабандиста или просто его малосодержательный способ общения.

— Эй, подождите-ка минутку! — закричал Соло. — Что вы собираетесь делать с…?

Не давая своему мечу погаснуть, Вейдер бросил оружие в дерево, разрубая отдельные побеги треллы, удерживающие контрабандиста в плену.

Соло громко завопил, рухнув вниз, почти как в тот раз, когда упал с мангрового дерева. Вейдер притянул меч к себе, затем использовал Силу, чтобы остановить падение Соло на высоте добрых шести метров над землёй.

Несмотря на то, что его сыну вряд ли бы понравилось, если бы он позволил, чтобы контрабандисту был нанесён чрезмерный вред, Вейдер ещё не был готов просто так его отпустить.

Соло громко вскрикнул из-за резкого торможения, но быстро пришёл в себя и посмотрел на Вейдера. — Не так уж и страшна эта загадочная угроза, о которой предупреждала ваша могущественная Сила.

Уперев руки в бёдра, Вейдер обвёл взглядом контрабандиста, всё ещё болтающегося в воздухе.

— Поосторожней, Соло. Опасность для вас ещё не миновала.

— Правда? И чья в этом вина?

Решив проигнорировать последний вопрос, Вейдер произнёс: — Лозы треллы не являются той угрозой, которую я почувствовал — так же, как и Люк, — хоть вы и демонстрируете впечатляющую некомпетентность, заявляя об обратном.

— Ха, хорошо хоть Люк не унаследовал ваше чувство юмора вместе с вашей странной религией.

Вейдер в ошеломлении на секунду разжал свою хватку, и Соло тяжело рухнул на землю.

— Эй, полегче! — воскликнул Соло, переворачиваясь во время падения в сидячее положение.

— Что вы сказали?

Не обращая на него внимания, Соло лишь потёр шею и пробормотал: — Тот, кто сказал, что правда ранит, заслуживает медаль. — Он посмотрел на Вейдера с каким-то странным выражением мрачного торжества. — Думаю, вы меня хорошо расслышали… _Энакин_.

— Это имя для меня ничего не значит, — яростно прохрипел Вейдер.

Губы Соло изогнулись в мрачной усмешке. — Да неужели? Судя по вашей мелодраматической реакции, ваше несравненное высочество, я бы сказал, оно очень много для вас значит. — Его ухмылка стала шире. — Но спасибо, что подтвердили мои подозрения. У меня такое в голове никак не укладывается, даже если вы слишком много знаете о Татиуне для того, кто никогда там не жил.

— Если вы действительно верите в то, что говорите, почему вы не предали эту информацию моему сыну? — спросил Вейдер, скрестив руки на груди.

— Вашему _сыну_?

Глаза Соло изумлённо расширились после молчаливого подтверждения Вейдера, и тот понял, что в очередной раз просчитался. Контрабандист блефовал, и Вейдер только что прямиком угодил в его ловушку. Он пересмотрел свою предыдущую оценку: Соло был не просто опасен — он становился явной помехой.

Соло медленно покачал головой. — М-да уж, можете завернуть меня в мех и называть вуки. Сын, говорите? О, я хотел рассказать Люку с тех самых пор, как вспомнил имя победителя Бунта Ив Классик, но на парня и без того уже достаточно навалилось. Сомневаюсь, что он хорошо воспримет новость о том, что вы приходитесь ему отцом. Сила, уж если на то пошло, мне самому тяжело это принять. — Несколько секунд он пристально вглядывался в Вейдера, затем добавил: — А я-то предполагал кого-то типа дяди или дальнего родственника, вроде того.

Вейдер ничего не ответил, снова задумавшись, не будет ли эффективнее просто расправиться с кореллианцем прямо сейчас.

Но Соло внезапно встал и быстро огляделся вокруг.

— Кстати, о Люке — где он?

Вейдер вскинул голову, несколько удивлённый вопросом. — Я приказал ему оставаться у ручья.

— Вы _приказали_…? — Соло подскочил ближе и ткнул пальцем ему в грудь. — Запомните правило номер один в инструкции по уходу за Люком Скайуокером, ваше высочество: «прикажите» ему что-нибудь сделать, и вы можете быть чертовски уверены, что он сделает прямо противоположное.

Вейдер сделал движение, чтобы схватить наглого контрабандиста за руку, но прежде, чем он смог это сделать, его пронзило предупреждение в Силе, настолько яркое, что он отступил на шаг назад.

_Тьма. Опасность. Угроза!_

Соло выглядел явно озадаченным.

— Что…?

— Люк, — коротко ответил Вейдер. Он оттолкнул контрабандиста в сторону и бросился в лес. Он слышал, как Соло продирается сквозь заросли следом за ним, но ему было не угнаться за ускоренным Силой бегом Вейдера.

Вейдер был близко, очень близко, но понял, что опоздает, ещё даже до того, как наполненный болью крик Люка разорвал влажный воздух.

А затем резко оборвался.


	18. Chapter 18

Хан стремглав мчался вслед за Вейдером. Он знал, что бегает вполне прилично, — в конце концов, «медленный контрабандист» обычно означало то же самое, что и «мертвый контрабандист» в случае, если вы не в состоянии обогнать несогласных с вашим родом занятий — но тем не менее, ему с трудом удавалось не потерять Тёмного лорда из виду. Хан потратил несколько драгоценных секунд на то, чтобы обогнуть упавшее гигантское дерево, которое Вейдер, по всей видимости, каким-то образом перепрыгнул. Пробиваясь через густые заросли, Хан вспугнул какое-то темно-зеленое существо среднего размера, напоминавшее помесь скариера и двуногого икопи.

Хан бросился следом за испуганным животным. Судя по расположению его глаз и плоским зубам, оно было травоядным, и Хан мысленно обрадовался тому, что наконец-то, разнообразия ради, кто-то бежит от него, а не на него. К тому же, оно двигалось в нужном направлении, а Хан всё ещё был на взводе из-за смутных предостережений Вейдера и того факта, что Люк, похоже, столкнулся с чем-то особенно опасным. Сила, он очень надеялся, что с малышом все в порядке. Эта мрачная адская планета никак не желала оставить его в покое.

Животное бежало, подскакивая, сквозь густые заросли растений, напоминавших папоротник, а Хан продирался следом за ним. Едва ему удалось пробиться сквозь стену из листьев, как животное неожиданно издало пронзительный визг, который так же внезапно оборвался. Хан резко затормозил, бешено молотя руками по воздуху, чтобы удержать равновесие, и увидел, что неосторожное травоядное было поймано в ловушку одним из тех огромных широколиственных растений, которые уже попадались ему на пути. Ярко-синие усики, тянувшиеся из центра гигантских цветов, оплели задние конечности травоядного, однако выглядели эти усики слишком слабыми: чихни — и отвалятся, так что едва ли им было под силу удержать испуганное семидесятикилограммовое животное.

«Ну и ну, попался какому-то комнатному цветку-мутанту. Но что мешает этой глупой твари вырваться и убежать?»

Его глаза широко раскрылись, когда он наконец-то понял, что. Начиная с того места, где побеги обвились вокруг безволосой шкуры существа, темно-зеленая кожа медленно приобретала зловещий чёрный оттенок, в то время как плоть, казалось, стала проваливаться внутрь. Животное выглядело оглушенным или, возможно, просто было частично парализовано неизвестным токсином, разрушающим его тело, но Хану в любом случае было всё равно. Он точно не собирался задерживаться здесь для выяснения.

Он не мог думать ни о чём, кроме как о Люке, и о том, что совсем недавно он уже замечал по дороге несколько таких же безобидных с виду растений.

Хан то ругался, то молился, то снова ругался, ещё больше ускоряя свой бег. Несмотря на то, что он потерял Вейдера из виду из-за небольшого крюка вокруг плотоядного растения, Тёмный лорд оставил ему нечёткий след в густых зарослях. — Люк! — раздался громкий крик Вейдера, прежде чем Хан успел его увидеть.

Перепрыгнув через очередное лежачее бревно и пробравшись сквозь низко свисающие пальмовые ветви, Хан наконец догнал его.

И тут же едва об этом не пожалел.

Вейдер ожесточённо размахивал своим световым мечом, срубая сплетённые побеги гигантского растения, принадлежащего к тому же виду, что и хищное растение в лесу. На маленькой поляне их было не меньше пяти, и Хан наконец заметил Люка — тот лежал, скорчившись, на земле, а его левая рука была заключена в смертоносный браслет из лазурных усиков. Судя по все еще тлевшему кольцу на рукаве его форменной одежды, растение сначала обвило его правую руку, но парень, должно быть, попытался сорвать побеги голой левой рукой.

И понял свою ошибку лишь тогда, когда стало слишком поздно.

Сейчас Люк казался неестественно застывшим, его глаза невидяще уставились в сторону леса, а дыхание было таким слабым, что его грудная клетка почти не двигалась.

Хан в ужасе наблюдал за тем, как кожа на руке юноши претерпевает те же изменения, что ранее происходили с незадачливым травоядным. Кисть уже стала пятнистого серо-чёрного цвета, мало того, Хан видел, что токсин начал распространяться и на запястье. Вейдер пробил себе путь к Люку, и Хан последовал за ним по проходу из выжженной растительности, несмотря на то, что понимал, что мало что может сделать — к этому моменту уже никто не смог бы ничего сделать. Сложив вместе свои скудные познания в ботанике, Хан решил, что растение, по всей вероятности, использовало токсин для разложения плоти своих жертв, а затем поглощало полученные питательные вещества через почву. Он никогда раньше не сталкивался с таким механизмом приспособления у хищников, но в данном случае предпочел бы оставаться в блаженном неведении.

Расправившись с растением, которое схватило парня, Вейдер наконец добрался до Люка. Он ни секунды не колебался. Яркое красное лезвие ударило вниз и отсекло левую руку Люка чуть выше запястья.

Люк закричал, и у Хана болезненно сжалось сердце, но он всё ещё был слишком далеко, чтобы сделать что-то большее, чем просто громко выругаться. Он понимал, почему Вейдер это сделал, понимал, зачем это было нужно, но Хана всё равно охватило почти непреодолимое желание зашвырнуть некоего закованного в броню монстра в ближайшую черную дыру.

Но Люк, кажется, опередил его в этом отношении, потому что именно тогда стали происходить действительно странные вещи.

Вейдер выключил световой меч и присел рядом с Люком. Без сомнения, он хотел удостовериться, что ампутировано было достаточно для того, чтобы токсин не распространился дальше. Вейдер потянулся к его руке, которую Люк безотчётно прижал к груди, и вдруг в следующий миг Вейдера там больше не было. Можно было подумать, что малыш сам швырнул его через всю поляну, но Хан видел, что Люк физически не двигался. Его глаза были широко раскрыты, взгляд не сфокусирован, дыхание прерывистое и неровное, и он явно всё ещё испытывал непереносимую боль.

Когда Вейдер начал подниматься с земли, на поляну внезапно обрушился порыв сильного ветра, который снова отбросил его назад, впечатав спиной в ближайшее дерево.

Хан подобрался ближе к Люку, зная, что им надо убедиться, что в его организме больше не оставалось этого токсина. Если им не удастся остановить его распространение до того, как он достигнет туловища…

Надеясь, что малыш не изберёт его своей следующей целью, Хан одним рывком подскочил к нему немного сзади и схватил, крепко стиснув руками. Парень впал в дикое буйство и начал неистово биться и изворачиваться в его хватке — казалось, Хан пытается усмирить разъярённого вампу. По счастью, малыш где-то потерял свой рюкзак, в противном случае Хан вряд ли смог бы его удержать. Люк явно был в бреду от боли и шока, и Хан не стал бы его в этом упрекать.

Но от этого было ничуть не легче удерживать его в руках, не причиняя серьёзных физических повреждений.

Хан поднял голову и сердито рявкнул в сторону Вейдера: — Мне бы не помешала ваша помощь, если вы уже закончили там свой отдых, разумеется.

Вейдер немного неуверенно, как показалось Хану, двинулся к ним, и снова споткнулся, когда его ударило что-то невидимое глазу.

— Люк, — позвал Хан, отчаянно пытаясь пробиться к его затуманенному болью сознанию. Яростно завывал ветер, деревья качались из стороны в сторону как во время урагана. Поднятые с земли камни, листья и ветки начали летать во всех направлениях, казалось, не обращая внимания на строго определённое движение ветра. Хан толкнул Люка на землю, когда особенно крупный камень нацелился прямо на них. Парень упал на Хана сверху, и тот неловко перекатился вместе со своим рюкзаком на спине, чувствуя, что не может больше удерживать вырывающегося Люка.

Рядом вновь неожиданно появился Вейдер, упав на колени из-за опять усилившегося ветра, угрожавшего разметать их по всей поляне. Вейдер одной рукой коснулся лица Люка. Крепче ухватив всё ещё сопротивляющегося юношу, Вейдер наклонил голову вниз, и тот внезапно обмяк.

Ветер и пыльная буря исчезли, как будто их никогда не было.

Хан с облегчением вздохнул, радуясь передышке, но его беспокоила неестественная неподвижность Люка. С трудом приняв сидячее положение вместе со своей бессознательной ношей, Хан прислонил парня к своей груди и осторожно потряс его за правое плечо. — Люк?

Вейдер осмотрел изувеченную руку Люка и поднялся на ноги. — Кажется, распространение токсина остановлено. У вас есть, чем перевязать рану?

«Рану. Он ампутировал сыну руку и называет это раной».

Хан вздохнул. Он знал, что у Вейдера не было выбора, но грубая бессердечность этого человека всё равно неприятно резанула по нервам. — Там, — он указал подбородком на рюкзак, не отпуская Люка. Положив пальцы на запястье его неповрежденной руки, Хан с облегчением нащупал медленный, но устойчивый пульс. Он слегка похлопал Люка по щекам, пытаясь привести в чувство.

Вейдер закончил перевязку и лишь молча смотрел на сына. Люк за всё время ни разу не шевельнулся, хотя тугая повязка на открытой ране наверняка причиняла ему боль.

— Что вы с ним сделали? — спросил Хан, грозно глянув на Вейдера.

— Я не знаю.

— Не знаете? — Хан недоумённо закатил глаза. — Как это, Сила вас побери, не знаете? Вы дотронулись до него, — бах! — и малыш валяется в отключке, холоднее, чем снежный ком в камере карбонитной заморозки, и вы не знаете, что с ним сделали? Не хотел вам этого говорить, ваше высочие, но раз уж вы такой всемогущий, это обычно подразумевает, что у вас должна быть хоть какая-то зацепка!

— Его боль и страх придали ему удивительную мощь в Силе. Если бы я не ампутировал его руку достаточно высоко…

Хан вспомнил тот хаос, своё смятение и ужас, и немного смягчился. — Значит, вы что, просто вырубили его?

Вейдер покачал головой. — Такая мера оказалась бы недостаточной. Это был настолько бурный всплеск, что всего лишь бессознательное состояние не ликвидировало бы возмущения в Силе. — Он сделал паузу, и его голос прозвучал почти растерянно. — Я… заблокировал Люку доступ к Силе.

Хан осторожно положил Люка на спину в мягкий мох, убедившись, что малыш находится на безопасном расстоянии от «дремлющих» теперь растений. — Угу. И вы понятия не имеете, каким образом это сделали?

— Кажется, я именно так и сказал.

Хан фыркнул. — Ладно, как мне показалось, вы порядочно ударились головой, в то время, когда изображали из себя пьяного майнока. С вами точно всё хорошо?

Вейдер лишь уставился на него, и глаза Хана расширились. «Проклятье. Я что, и вправду только что поинтересовался у Тёмного лорда ситхов, как он себя чувствует?» Хан предостерегающе указал на него пальцем. — Знаете, не стоит обольщаться, милорд. Я всё время так разговариваю с Соколом, и поскольку вы оба металлические, своенравные и не внушаете доверия, я, вероятно, просто вас на секунду перепутал.

— Вероятно, — голос Вейдера казался почти удивленным, если такое вообще было возможно. Он поднялся на ноги.

Хан ещё несколько секунд смотрел на Вейдера, затем вздохнул. — И что теперь?

— Мы позаботимся о том, чтобы мой сын без промедления оказался в надлежащем медицинском учреждении.

К изумлению Хана, Вейдер протянул ему руку. Хан несколько секунд неподвижно смотрел на нее, прежде чем наконец взять. Это было похоже на то, как если бы он был поднят лучом захвата Звёздного разрушителя, и примерно настолько же приятно.

Хан неловко отряхнул штаны, все еще смущенный их недавним разговором. Он посмотрел на Вейдера, изобразив на лице самое неприветливое выражение. — И не думайте, что мы теперь станем тут нежности разводить, потому что лично я не собираюсь.

Вейдер поднял Люка на руки. Двинувшись к лесу, он произнёс: — Вам не стоит бояться, я всё ещё твёрдо намерен увидеть, как вы умрёте в ужасной агонии.

— Ну что ж… отлично, — ответил Хан, следуя за Вейдером. — Не люблю, когда со мной слишком миндальничают.


	19. Chapter 19

Если бы Хану пришлось делать ставку, он поставил бы на то, что им никогда не добраться до конца пути без того, чтобы Вейдер кого-нибудь не убил.

А если не Вейдер, то тогда эта Силой проклятая планета.

Но как обычно, он проиграл бы это пари, потому что они всё же определённо куда-то дошли. Хан был пилотом, сколько себя помнил, но даже он не мог не заметить явные следы недавней культивации земель.

Впрочем, нельзя было сказать, что от Его несравненного высочества была хоть какая-то помощь в качестве гида. Нет, тот был слишком занят, изображая из себя глухую каменную стену, и Хан решил, что у него это получалось даже лучше, чем у настоящей стены. Он попросту отказывался отвечать на все замечания Хана, и если бы этот здоровенный болван не нёс Люка, Хан попробовал бы пульнуть камнем в его шлем, просто чтобы посмотреть, будет ли на это какая-нибудь реакция.

Хотя, если подумать, вряд ли это была хорошая идея.

Хан вздохнул.

Либо он, наконец, начал учиться на собственном опыте, либо становился слишком стар для того, чтобы с прежним удовольствием дразнить своих врагов. Ни одно из этих предположений не казалось таким уж привлекательным.

Когда они добрались до вершины еще одного небольшого холма, деревья стали настолько редкими, что Хан наконец смог полностью разглядеть лежащую внизу долину. Хан изумлённо вздохнул. Медицинский исследовательский центр? Сила, если это можно было назвать исследовательским центром, то Хану следовало начать искать возможного спутника жизни среди хаттов.

Долина выглядела не столько результатом культивации земель, сколько… творением скульптора — только такое описание пришло Хану в голову. Каждое дерево, каждый ручей, каждое растение и куст казались частью единой эстетически приятной композиции. Сотни цветов самых разнообразных тонов усеивали пейзаж, но им все же удавалось дополнять друг друга, вместо того, чтобы соперничать за внимание. Кроме того, там было столько разных оттенков зелёного, о существовании которых Хан никогда раньше не подозревал. Как будто какой-то безумно богатый правитель мира превратил целую долину в некий гигантский геометрически выверенный сад, но при этом его мягкие плывущие линии увлекали за собой взгляд подобно живому существу.

Хан посетил множество миров и считал себя слишком пресытившимся для того, чтобы что-то могло его по-настоящему впечатлить, но даже он смог оценить безмятежную красоту этой долины. Кажется, это путешествие на многое открыло ему глаза.

Уже одного того, как сильно унылые серые имперские здания контрастировали с окружающим их великолепием роскошной зелени было достаточно, чтобы сразу же обнаружить расположенную здесь базу СИД-истребителей. Её строения выделялись на этом фоне так же, как плесень на куске сыра, и выглядели настолько же неприятно.

Вейдер практически без колебаний направился в долину, и когда они приблизились к окраине поселения, Хан не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не глазеть на окрестности, как заправский турист. Жители поселка не просто придали окружающему лесу приятные формы, преобразовав его в сады, они приспособили его для создания настоящих зданий, переходов и террас.

Прямо пред ними рощица деревьев была превращена в то, что, очевидно, было жилым помещением: изящные стволы деревьев переплетались, образуя стены и крышу здания. Лозы, усеянные разноцветными цветами, оплетали стволы и ветви. Радужные цветы переливались в солнечном свете и наполняли воздух своим ароматом. Когда они пересекали глубокий ручей, Хан увидел, что «мост» — всего лишь несколько более прочных лоз, глубокие черные стебли которых соединялись друг с другом в невероятно плотном плетении, которое, на взгляд Хана, не смог бы поддерживать в должном состоянии даже специально выделенный ботаник.

Куда бы Хан ни посмотрел, он видел, что те формы, которые приняла здесь растительность планеты, были не просто функциональны, они выглядели естественно, как будто именно так задумала природа. Почему-то Хан был уверен, что ничего подобного нельзя было добиться силой — каким-то образом эти растения просто поощряли расти именно так, и эти формы просто оказались полезными как для растений, так и для живущих здесь существ.

Возможно, в легендах об этом мире всё-таки было что-то близкое к истине.

Но дальше его ждало ещё большее изумление. Увидев потрясающую красоту этого места, Хан предположил, что Вейдер солгал о существовании коренного населения, но оказалось, что, как ни странно, он говорил правду.

Жители этого поселения вовсе не были представителями какой-то экзотической неизвестной формы жизни. На самом деле, оно вообще не было заселено ни одним конкретным видом. Казалось, там были существа со всей галактики, и, учитывая изоляцию этой планеты, Хан посчитал этот факт как минимум необычным. Очевидно, все они были довольно хорошо знакомы с Вейдером. Несмотря на свою настороженность и почтительность, жители, похоже, не разделяли инстинктивного страха, который Тёмный лорд обычно внушал окружающим. Вейдер нарушил свое молчание, чтобы что-то тихо сказать молодому гуманоиду, который коротко поклонился, а затем побежал вперёд них, чтобы передать сообщение Вейдера.

Пока они шли к центру поселения, Хан успел разглядеть угнотов, тви’леков и даже — он готов был в этом поклясться — одного арконца. На всех были похожие одежды и туники, которые, однако, поражали разнообразием расцветок и узоров. Местные жители продолжали заниматься своими делами, словно привыкли к частым визитам Тёмного лорда ситхов, и Хан не знал, хорошо это или плохо.

Сила, к этому моменту он уже не знал, что и думать.

Они подошли к какому-то крупному сооружению из высоких переплетенных деревьев, которое, вероятно, представляло собой общественное здание, судя по широким ступеням из многослойных корней и большому количеству всевозможных существ, входящих и выходящих из его сводчатых дверных проемов. В центре площади из большого фонтана с мелодичным журчанием струилась вода, стекая по выдолбленным в стволах деревьев уступам в широкие плоские чаши.

Вейдер наконец остановился, когда их встретили два существа в мантиях с капюшонами. Хан не мог их как следует разглядеть, но он определил, что одно из них, повыше ростом, было мон-каламари, а второе — женщиной гуманоидной расы с поразительно синей кожей. Оба слегка поклонились Вейдеру, как это делали остальные здешние обитатели, и не тратя времени на дальнейшие формальности, просто указали Вейдеру следовать за ними в здание. Поскольку Люк так и не пришёл в сознание, то отсутствие долгих церемоний определённо обрадовало Хана.

Похоже, Вейдер точно знал, куда идёт, поскольку он безошибочно провёл их к ряду комнат у главного коридора. Хан снова удивился, увидев довольно современный медицинский центр, где была полностью функционирующая био-кровать, а также впечатляющий набор вспомогательного медицинского оборудования. Используя приглушенные цвета и тонкий орнамент, местным жителям удалось заставить высокотехнологичное оборудование слиться в единое целое с зелеными живыми стенами комнаты.

— Мы будем ждать вас в саду во внутреннем дворе, милорд, — сказал мон-каламари, после чего он и женщина с синей кожей ушли.

В комнате оставались лишь высокий и худой как щепка мужчина в белом халате и внимательный молодой салластанец, который, очевидно, был его помощником.

Вейдер положил Люка на био-кровать и повернулся к целителю. Удивительно, но Вейдер слегка склонил голову перед мужчиной.

— Целитель Тарелл.

— Лорд Вейдер.

Тон целителя был почтительным, но без особого трепета, что снова заставило Хана недоумевать по поводу странной реакции местных обитателей на появление Тёмного лорда. Высокий мужчина слегка кивнул головой в направлении био-кровати.

— Можно подойти?

Хан удивился странному вопросу, но затем обратил внимание на то, что Вейдер, казалось, навис над Люком, как ангел мщения. Задумавшись над этим, он решил, что Вейдер оберегал Люка подобными образом почти на протяжении всего их пути — забавно, как легко начать воспринимать некоторые вещи как должное просто потому, что слишком к ним привык.

Вообще-то, это было действительно пугающе, а к тому же не слишком способствовало выживанию, учитывая род занятий Хана.

Вейдер не ответил на вопрос целителя, но отошёл к изголовью кровати, чтобы дать пройти к Люку. Если Вейдер со своим пристальным вниманием и вызвал у целителя страх, это никак не отразилось на его лице.

К удивлению Хана, мужчина не взял в руки медицинский сканер, хотя это был излюбленный жест целителей по всей галактике. Вместо этого он начал легко, едва касаясь, водить своими длинными заострёнными пальцами по телу пациента. На лице целителя промелькнула легкая гримаса, когда он дотронулся до обрубка левой руки Люка, но он не стал задерживаться на этой очевидной травме. Он немного помедлил над старой раной на бедре, но больше всего времени его руки парили над туловищем Люка, слегка подёргиваясь, как будто под воздействием электрического тока.

Целитель прищурился и резко посмотрел на Вейдера. — Здесь нечто большее, чем явные травмы. — Он посмотрел на ампутированную руку Люка, затем снова перевёл взгляд на Вейдера. — Побеги каллустиума?

— Да, — кивнул Вейдер. — Однако я не обнаружил остатков токсина в его организме.

— Хммм. Тогда это что-то еще, что-то системное.

Целитель задумчиво потер подбородок, вяло потянувшись к своему помощнику, и тотчас в его руке появился медицинский сканер.

Хан напрягся, услышав знакомый звук прибора. Теперь никак не получится утаить от Вейдера болезнь Люка. Но настоящий вопрос был в том, как отреагирует Вейдер на известие о том, что его сын умирает.

Вероятно, не очень хорошо, принимая во внимание репутацию Тёмного лорда. А если учесть, что Хан скрывал от него эту информацию…

Ну что ж. Жизнь была прекрасной, пока не подошла к концу. Хан оглядел комнату в поисках укрытия, но затем отказался от этой безнадёжной затеи. Чем ситх не шутит, а вдруг эти люди действительно найдут для парня лекарство.

Но выражение, появившееся в глазах целителя Тарелла после того, как тот выключил сканер и поднял взгляд на Вейдера, мгновенно развеяло эту надежду. Целитель пробормотал что-то своему помощнику, который сразу же надел на лицо Люка кислородную маску и начал молча обрабатывать его раны.

— Этот юноша… важен для вас, милорд? — спросил целитель, подойдя ближе к Вейдеру.

Тяжёлое дыхание Вейдера на мгновение замерло, но он лишь произнёс: — Что с ним?

Целитель снова потер подбородок. — Я раньше не сталкивался ни с чем подобным, лорд Вейдер, но могу сказать, что он страдает от избытка азота в крови.

— Азота?

— Да, милорд. Но это не похоже на обычную высотную болезнь или результат быстрой декомпрессии. Кажется, произошёл сбой на клеточном уровне, и его красные кровяные клетки адаптировались к переносу азота вместо кислорода. — Целитель покачал головой. — По-видимому, заболевание носит генетический характер.

Голова Вейдера откинулась назад, как будто ему дали пощёчину. Он произнёс только одно слово, что-то вроде «Падме», как показалось Хану.

— Мне жаль, лорд Вейдер, но его прогноз…

Вейдер оборвал его взмахом руки. — Я вполне осведомлен о прогнозе, целитель. Проследите за тем, чтобы он не испытывал боли, а его травмы были вылечены надлежащим образом.

Он не стал дожидаться ответа, просто развернулся и направился к выходу. Остановившись у двери, он снова посмотрел на Хана. — Соло, следуйте за мной и ждите дальнейших распоряжений.

— Распоряжений? Я что, похож на вашего личного раба? — Хан дернулся, когда снова почувствовал призрачные руки вокруг своего горла, и на этот раз им не хватило лишь нескольких миллиметров для того, чтобы раздавить ему гортань. — Ясно, — выговорил он, когда его наконец отпустили. — Живой раб или мертвый контрабандист. Понял.

— Отлично. Мне не хотелось бы думать, что вы абсолютно не поддаётесь обучению, Соло.

Вейдер вышел из комнаты, и Хан медленно пошёл за ним, потирая горло. — Когда-нибудь последнее слово останется за мной, но у меня серьёзные опасения, что сразу после этого меня ждёт жёсткое столкновение с ближайшим деревом, — пробормотал он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.


	20. Chapter 20

Вейдер уверенно проследовал вперёд, вновь с такой легкостью ориентируясь в коридорах из сплетённых стволов, веток и листьев, точно провёл здесь всю свою жизнь. Склонив голову, чтобы пройти под низкой притолокой двери, он вышел в один из самых красивых садов, какие Хан только видел.

О, Хан немало их повидал, начиная с высаженных ярусами дворцовых садов Дуроса и заканчивая водными садами на Набу, но ни один из них не был разбит таким искусным образом. Судя по всему, здесь никто не пытался придать растениям строгие очертания или правильные геометрические формы. Низко свисающие ветви высоких деревьев касались своими резными листьями заросших мхом тропинок, а чуть ли не каждый стебель, куст и дерево были усыпаны цветами. Их сладкий аромат наполнял воздух, но его нельзя было назвать слишком удушающим даже для непривычного к подобным запахам носа контрабандиста. Сквозь густой полог деревьев пробивалось полуденное солнце и пестрило яркими пятнами садовые дорожки, словно чересчур восторженный художник.

Ха, Чуи бы посмеялся от души, узнай он, о чём сейчас думает Хан. Красота для Хана обычно подразумевала лишь новую танцовщицу в его любимой кантине или чёткие строгие линии первоклассного звёздного истребителя. Но ощущая на себе умиротворяющее действие атмосферы этого великолепного сада, Хан решил, что оно придётся как нельзя кстати, учитывая ту тему, которую он собирался обсудить с Тёмным лордом ситхов.

Хан рассеянно потёр своё многострадальное горло. «Хотя, может быть, и нет. Пожалуй, вряд ли Дарту Вейдеру знакомо слово «умиротворяющее».

— Итак, ваше несравненное высочество, — начал Хан, — поскольку вы, очевидно, имеете точное представление о том, что происходит с Люком, как насчёт того, чтобы ввести меня в курс дела?

Хан был почти готов к тому, что Вейдер его проигнорирует, как делал это на протяжении всего последнего этапа их пути, но что удивительно, Тёмный лорд сразу же круто повернулся к нему. Он грубо ткнул пальцем в грудь Хана.

— Наподобие того, как вы «ввели меня в курс дела», Соло?

— Эй, я тогда не знал, что вы с Люком родственники!

Вейдер наклонился ближе, и Хан почувствовал себя вомп-крысой в бластерном прицеле. — А после того, как вы узнали, что Люк мой сын, вы продолжали считать информацию о тяжести его состояния слишком незначительной для того, чтобы передать её мне?

— Ну, так или иначе, я бы вам всё рассказал, — пожал плечами Хан. — Со временем. Всё равно от вас было никуда не деться!

— По натуре вы настоящий контрабандист, Соло, этого у вас не отнять.

Хан был виртуозом по части сарказма, и в этом отношении мог бы собой по праву гордиться. Но Дарт Вейдер, казалось, превосходил его на данном поприще, практически не прикладывая к этому никаких усилий. «Ты явно теряешь сноровку, Соло. Уж если покатился под откос, используй момент, пока не рухнул на самое дно».

— Целитель сказал, его болезнь передалась по наследству, — решительно начал Хан. — От вас?

— Нет, — ответил Вейдер, резко отвернувшись.

Хан вцепился ему в руку: — Люк умирает, и если у вас есть какая-то информация, чтобы этого не допустить, я хочу знать об этом.

Вейдер с лёгкостью высвободился, ухватил Хана за жилетку и без усилий отшвырнул к стволу ближайшего дерева твёрдых пород.

«Очень твёрдых пород», — подумал Хан, болезненно морщась и с трудом поднимаясь на ноги.

— Помните своё место, Соло. От вас не будет больше никакой пользы, так что я с огромной радостью навсегда избавлюсь от вашего присутствия.

— Так почему же до сих пор не избавились? — спросил Хан, вызывающе задрав подбородок. — Вы постоянно об этом твердите, и у вас была масса возможностей прикончить меня, но вы так ничего и не сделали. — Хан задумчиво прищурил глаза. — В том то и дело, правда? Вы знаете, что ни к чему не придёте с Люком, если только ему станет известно, что вы меня убили. — Хан умолк и уверенно подошёл к Тёмному лорду. — Есть ещё кое-что насчёт этого парня, о чём вам не мешало бы помнить. Он ни за что не бросит своих друзей и никогда не сможет простить их убийцу.

— На этой планете есть много способов устроить «несчастный случай».

— Ага, конечно, так Люк в это и поверит, — фыркнул Хан. — Ну уж нет, вам от меня так легко не отделаться, милорд, так что если вы не готовы объяснить Люку, почему вдруг исчез его лучший друг, я бы хотел получить ответ на свой вопрос.

Несколько мгновений Вейдер молча смотрел на него, а когда наконец ответил, его голос был низким и угрожающим. — Не преувеличивайте свою важность, Соло. Я заберу сына, независимо от того, пойдёт ли он со мной по доброй воле или нет. А вам стоило бы помнить, что мое терпение не безгранично.

— Да, безусловно. — Хан выразительно глянул на Вейдера. — Так в чём причина его болезни?

Последовала ещё одна пауза, и с ироничным кивком головы Вейдер ответил: — Отлично. Не вижу особого вреда в удовлетворении вашего ненасытного любопытства, поскольку вы не сможете никому передать данную информацию.

«Так, звучит довольно зловеще».

— Ладно, выкладывайте, — сказал Хан вслух.

— Этот недуг был унаследован от моей… от его матери.

— И она уже умерла? — спросил Хан.

Кивок Вейдера.

— От этой болезни?

— Нет, Падме умерла от… других причин, — ответил Вейдер, явно тщательно подбирая слова. Вейдер повернул голову в том направлении, откуда они пришли, и Хан подумал, что он, возможно, проверяет состояние Люка.

Черт, теперь даже он начал верить в эту чушь насчёт Силы. — Итак, вы и эта женщина решили завести ребенка, зная, что рано или поздно он заболеет?

Вейдер резко обернулся на него. — Не говорите глупостей, Соло. Это рецессивная черта, она передаётся только по женской линии и затрагивает лишь детей мужского пола. Этот ген веками находился в латентном состоянии и никак не проявлял себя. Она почти мимоходом об этом упомянула, задолго до того, как Люк был зачат.

Хан поморщился. По какой-то причине он с трудом представлял себе, что Дарт Вейдер мог кого-то зачать. — Так почему же тогда он «проявился» в Люке?

Вейдер снова склонил голову. — Я не знаю. Мало кто из её предков путешествовал в космосе. Мой сын — пилот. Возможно, именно какое-то аномальное электромагнитное излучение запустило механизм развития болезни.

Хан присвистнул. — Что-то вроде сильного излучения после взрыва Звезды Смерти? Люк был так близко, что едва не поджарился.

— Возможно… — Голос Вейдера затих.

Хан мог поклясться, что услышал что-то вроде неохотного уважения в тоне Вейдера, но скорее всего, это ему лишь показалось.

Вейдер повернулся и пошел назад по тропинке. — Кроме того, вполне вероятно, что болезнь усугубило наличие у него высокого уровня мидихлориан.

— Миди… чего? — Хан кинулся вслед за Тёмным лордом. — Эй, подождите-ка минутку!

Вейдер на секунду повернул голову, но не замедлил шаг. — Для вас, Соло, это не имеет никакого значения. Это касается лишь джедаев.

Хан забежал вперед и встал у Вейдера на пути. Вейдер никак не отреагировал.

— Знаете, моя мама всегда говорила, что мне следовало бы попытаться сделать карьеру в стоматологии, но я ненавижу что-то тянуть из людей клещами. — Хан скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на Вейдера. — Может, сделаем этот разговор легче для нас обоих, и вы объясните мне, о чем вы, чёрт возьми, говорите?

— Я бы объяснил, если бы считал, что вы способны понять подобную информацию.

Глаза Хана гневно сверкнули, но решил проигнорировать это замечание. — Неважно, вы его отец, так что между вами должно быть достаточное совпадение для пересадки костного мозга, верно?

— Маловероятно. Между родителями и детьми нет полной генетической совместимости.

— Нет?

Вейдер сделал паузу, очевидно, решая, стоит ли пускаться в объяснения. — Каждый из родителей вносит только половину ДНК ребенка, Соло. По всей видимости, брат или сестра будут иметь более полную совместимость, но в случае с Люком это должен быть именно брат.

— Потому что этот ген передаётся по женской линии?

— Верно.

— Так что, есть у вас ещё дети на просторах необъятной галактики? — спросил Хан после небольшой паузы.

— Нет, — отрезал Вейдер, и почему-то Хан был уверен, что он говорит правду.

— Значит, Люк всё-таки умрёт.

Вейдер снова зашагал вперед, и Хан поторопился следом.

Взглянув на Хана, Вейдер сказал: — Совпадение будет достаточно близким. Мой сын обладает могуществом в Силе, так же, как и я, и вместе мы сможем сделать так, чтобы его тело не отторгало трансплантат.

— Отлично, хорошая новость, учитывая… — Хан резко умолк. — Слушайте, вы же сказали, что заблокировали Люку доступ к Силе?

Ответа не последовало, и Хан снова поспешил за Вейдером. Почти не замечая ни дивной красоты окружающего сада, ни тропинки, по которой они сейчас шли, он торопливо догнал Тёмного лорда. — И вы всё ещё понятия не имеете, как это отменить?

Снова не получив ответа, Хан разразился несколькими отборными ругательствами на хаттском. — Превосходно, только этого и не хватало. Лучшего времени придумать не могли!

Вейдер остановился, положив обе руки на пояс. — А чего вы от меня ожидали, Соло? Чтобы я позволил ему умереть?

— Мне казалось, всемогущему Дарту Вейдеру полагалось бы знать, как спасти собственного сына!

Вейдер ничего не ответил, и даже звук респиратора Тёмного лорда звучал как-то приглушенно во внезапно повисшей тишине. — Иногда даже я не в силах обмануть смерть, контрабандист, — наконец сказал он.

Хан тяжело сглотнул. В этих словах послышалась какая-то настолько застарелая и глубокая боль, что Хану Соло почти — почти, заметьте, — захотелось выразить своё сочувствие Тёмному лорду ситхов.

Судя по всему, Хану нужно выбираться с этой планеты, пока его жизнь не стала ещё больше походить на бредовый сон.

Вейдер кивнул головой на тропинку. — Однако я намерен посоветоваться кое с кем, кто может решить проблему с состоянием Люка, если вы позволите.

Хан встряхнулся, молча приказав себе собраться и взять себя в руки. Слегка поклонившись, он махнул рукой в направлении садовой дорожки: — Разумеется, ваше высочие. Не смею вам мешать.

— Вряд ли у вас это получится.

Пропустив Вейдера на шаг вперёд себя, Хан понял, что ему так и не удалось оставить последнее слово за собой.

Они вошли в небольшой фруктовый сад, полный зелёной травы, усеянной брызгами воды из бивших там полдюжины фонтанов. Посредине сада из гладких стволов деревьев было образовано несколько скамеек с теневым лиственным навесом из загибающихся вперёд ветвей. Сидевшие на центральной скамье двое гуманоидов молча встали, чтобы их поприветствовать.

— Мой господин, — склонил голову перед Вейдером тот же мон-каламари, который встретил их по прибытии. Затем он повернулся к Хану. — Я — Оклен, а это — Лисаи Лон, — сказал он, указав на женщину с синей кожей, которая стояла рядом с ним. — Мы руководим этой общиной.

— Капитан Хан Соло, — представился он в ответ, слегка поклонившись им с радушной улыбкой. Было бы неплохо завоевать хоть чью-то благосклонность. Если он всё же надеется когда-нибудь убраться с этой планеты, то ему, несомненно, пригодятся любые потенциальные союзники, каких только можно найти.

С другой стороны сада что-то возмущённо пропиликало позади одного из кустов, и оглянувшись, Хан, увидел, как имперский офицер направляется мимо него к Вейдеру. Тёмный лорд встретил его на полпути, и Хану очень захотелось послушать, о чём они сейчас говорят.

С другой стороны, Хан убедился на собственном опыте, что если ты оказался в обществе дамы, то никогда не следует оставлять её без внимания. — Очень приятно познакомиться с вами обоими. — Он бросил еще один взгляд на Вейдера и закатил глаза. — Вы даже представить себе не можете, насколько приятно.

Лисаи улыбнулась, по-видимому, не обидевшись на недостаточное уважение к Вейдеру со стороны Хана. — У нас здесь почти не бывает гостей, капитан Соло. Добро пожаловать. — В ее темных глазах заплясали ответные озорные огоньки, и Хан был сразу же очарован звучанием её голоса — на удивление низкого и глубокого, но ничуть не напоминавшего мужской. Хану тут же захотелось узнать, с какой планеты она была родом. Но как бы то ни было, любой мужчина мог окончательно пропасть при звуках этого чарующего голоса.

— И мы всегда рады встрече со спутником лорда Вейдера, — продолжила она.

«Ух ты, ну не навечно же пропасть».

— Ну, я бы не стал называть себя его «спутником», госпожа Лон. — Хан посмотрел на Вейдера, который, к счастью, не слышал этот комментарий. — Он… э-э… держит меня при себе, чтобы обкатывать на мне свои идеи, а иногда и более твёрдые предметы, смотря по настроению.

Она слегка наклонила голову, понизив голос. — Понятно. Тогда, должно быть, вы очень жизнестойкий человек, капитан Соло.

— Да нет, просто голова у меня твёрдая — определённо ценное качество в этом путешествии, должен вам сказать.

Она рассмеялась. — Тем не менее, когда мы закончим здесь наши дела, для меня будет честью проводить вас в ваши покои.

Хан лишь кивнул, заметив краем глаза, что Вейдер отпустил офицера и направился к ним. — Где архивариус? — спросил он.

— Мы велели ему прийти, лорд Вейдер, — ответил мон-каламари, повернув своей большой головой и глядя на тропинку в дальней стороне сада. Он тяжело вздохнул: — К сожалению, он, по-видимому, демонстрирует свою обычную пунктуальность.

Скрипнула кожа, и Хану не пришлось оглядываться, чтобы понять, что его надменное высочество собирался нанести кое-кому неизлечимое увечье. Хан слегка отступил, чтобы не оказаться в эпицентре взрыва. Было так необычно сознавать, что не ему на этот раз предстоит оказаться жертвой очередного приступа гнева Вейдера.

Однако он понимал, что не должен позволять себе к этому привыкать.

Лисаи подняла руку в предупреждающем жесте. Она на мгновение закрыла глаза, затем поклонившись, сказала: — Он идёт, милорд.

Вскоре после этого Хан услышал звук, доносящийся откуда-то с дальней тропинки — кто-то тихо и немелодично напевал себе под нос. Наблюдая за тем, как Вейдер сердито развернулся к незнакомцу, Хан обрадовался, что сейчас он не на месте этого существа.

Хан оказался ещё больше этому рад, увидев странного индивидуума, бредущего по саду. Он был долговязым и неуклюжим, и хотя его особая скользящая манера двигаться делала его похожим на какую-то длинноногую болотную птицу, он определённо являлся человеком. Несмотря на то, что из-за типа его лица было почти невозможно определить его возраст, Хан предположил, что неизвестный мужчина значительно старше его.

Он также, казалось, был очень рассеянным: отвлёкшись на полёт какой-то птицы с ярким оперением, он почти сошёл с тропинки. Затем он резко остановился и наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть что-то, что, должно быть, привлекло его внимание в невысокой траве, растущей у края садовой дорожки.

Вейдер явно не находил это забавным. — Архивариус, — резко позвал он.

Мужчина сильно вздрогнул, как будто уже успел позабыть причину, по которой был здесь. Он встал, поспешно отряхнув свою длинную черную мантию, и заторопился к Вейдеру.

— У него нет имени, по крайней мере, насколько нам известно.

Хан оглянулся и увидел, что рядом с ним стоит Лисаи Лон.

— Вероятно, он его не помнит, — сказал Хан, наблюдая за тем, как странный мужчина снова слегка отвлекся на какого-то мелкого зверька, прыгающего с ветки на ветку на соседнем дереве.

Она рассмеялась глубоким мелодичным смехом. — О, нет. Видите ли, он помнит обо всём на свете, так что, скорее всего, он просто считает, что его имя слишком банально или незначительно, чтобы сообщать его остальным. — Она ласково улыбнулась архивариусу, когда он остановился перед Вейдером. — Он — наше величайшее сокровище, поскольку его разум содержит знания, собранные на протяжении всей истории Ордена джедаев.

— Джедаев? — переспросил Хан. — Я думал, они уничтожены.

Она грустно улыбнулась в ответ: — Именно это с нами и случилось.

— Лорд Вейдер, — поздоровался архивариус, неловко поклонившись и чуть не упав в процессе.

Вейдер машинально протянул руку, чтобы помочь мужчине удержать равновесие, и громко вздохнул. — Архивариус, мне нужна информация о ментальных техниках джедаев.

— О, их множество, милорд. Множество. «Ментальные уловки джедаев» почти вышли из употребления в наше время. Видите ли, в древности джедаи гораздо чаще…

— Архивариус, я полагаю, лорд Вейдер хочет спросить об одной конкретной процедуре, — сказала Лисаи, прерывая начало длинной лекции.

— Ох, — архивариус приложил руку козырьком к глазам и уставился на маску Вейдера. — Что конкретно было у вас на уме, милорд? Если, конечно, вы простите меня за каламбур.

Вейдер снова вздохнул, и Хан понял, что он пытается обуздать свой темперамент.

— Молодой человек, с которым я путешествовал, чувствителен к Силе, хоть и совершенно не обучен ею управлять. Он наткнулся на куст каллустиума, и мне пришлось ампутировать ему руку, чтобы остановить распространение токсина. — Вейдер сделал паузу. — После того как я это сделал, боль затуманила ему рассудок, и он в буйстве начал наугад использовать Силу. Я… коснулся его разума и заблокировал ему к ней доступ.

— Ох, ох… — запричитал архивариус, всплеснув руками. — Каллустиум, да? Ужасное растение. Весьма прискорбно. Но я надеюсь, эта встреча не причинила дальнейшего вреда вашему сыну?

Лисаи тихо вздохнула, и Хан увидел, как она бросила острый оценивающий взгляд на Вейдера.

Вейдер наклонился и ухватил мужчину за мантию. — Как вы узнали, что юноша мой сын? — Не услышав немедленного ответа, Вейдер повернул голову к Хану.

Хан широко развел руками: — Эй, точно не от меня. Я всё время был у вас на виду. Сами же велели следовать за вами, забыли?

Вейдер ничего не сказал, переключив свое внимание на архивариуса и крепче сжав его мантию.

Архивариус выглядел растерянным и лишь недоумённо переводил взгляд с Вейдера на Лесаи и Оклена, а затем обратно. — Это же само собой разумеется, не так ли? — сказал он наконец.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — прохрипел Вейдер.

— Ну, император никогда бы не позволил вам взять себе падавана, нет, конечно же, нет. Значит, этот мальчик не может быть никем иным, кроме как вашим сыном.

Вейдер снова поднял мужчину вверх, и тот оказался практически на цыпочках. — Объяснитесь!

Архивариус сглотнул, как будто внезапно осознав, что он в реальной опасности. — Есть только один способ ограничить доступ джедая к Силе без использования внешних средств, один единственный. Видите ли, в прошлые века учитель иногда контролировал доступ своего падавана к Силе на ранних этапах обучения, и это делалось через связь учитель-падаван — понимаете ли, в те дни это была гораздо более сильная связь. Никакой другой джедай не сможет сделать это без подобной связи. Нет, не сможет. Не важно, насколько он могущественен.

Вейдер приподнял его ещё на несколько сантиметров. — _Как_ вы узнали, что он мой сын? — повторил он.

— Я бы рад объяснить, милорд, если вы позволите мне… — прохрипел архивариус, слабо махнув рукой в направлении земли.

— Пожалуйста, лорд Вейдер, — спокойным тоном произнёс Оклен.

— Рассказывайте, — велел Вейдер, резко отпустив архивариуса и скрестив руки на груди.

Прочистив горло и расправив мантию, архивариус оглядел сад. Его глаза, казалось, слегка заблестели, и когда он снова заговорил, его речь приобрела такую интонацию, словно он читал излюбленную древнюю рукопись.

— Много веков назад, до того, как джедаи сформировались как отдельное сообщество, и задолго до того, как они начали с младенчества забирать чувствительных к Силе детей в свой Храм, у способных ощущать Силу родителей должен был быть какой-то свой способ контролировать свое одарённое к Силе потомство. Пока ребёнок не развил самоконтроль, необходимый для того, чтобы воздерживаться от использования Силы в неподходящее время или же до того момента, пока у ребёнка не появлялась способность «познать свою силу», у родителей должен был быть способ контролировать детей, не причиняя им вреда. Существовал метод, подобный тому, что очень редко использовался в связи между учителем и падаваном, при помощи которого биологический родитель мог временно «отключить» способности ребенка к Силе, в случае, если они становились опасными для него самого или его окружения. Так как способности к Силе не зависят от размера или физической силы их обладателя, подобная методика возникла естественным путём, единственно для обеспечения безопасности в обществе.

Архивариус слегка потряс головой, затем посмотрел на Вейдера широко распахнутыми глазами. — Если мальчик не ваш падаван, но вы всё равно сумели отрезать ему доступ к Силе, значит, он является вашим отпрыском. Тут либо одно, либо другое, совершенно определённо. Вы получили ответ на свой вопрос, милорд?

Вейдер резко наклонил голову. — Каким образом это можно исправить?

— Ну, это уже другой вопрос, не так ли?

Вейдер выпрямился во весь рост, и Хан поспешно кашлянул. — Значит, как я понимаю, вы сами никогда ничего подобного не делали? — спросил он архивариуса.

Тот с удивлением посмотрел на Хана. — О звёзды, конечно же, нет. Сам я, знаете ли, не джедай. — Он пожал плечами. — Ну, то есть, не совсем. Кроме того, у меня нет времени на детей. Нет, категорически нет. И, конечно же, сама процедура не описана в Хрониках. Никому бы не пришло в голову задокументировать, как дышать или как пить. Всё происходит чисто инстинктивно, понимаете? Наверняка лишь полная трата времени, — энергично закивал архивариус.

Оклен и Лисаи переглянулись, и Хан не мог не почувствовать, что они обменялись чем-то намного большим, чем просто взглядами. В конце концов, Лисаи каким-то образом узнала о приближении архивариуса задолго до того, как Хан его услышал.

Проклятье, как же Хану надоела эта мистическая чушь про Силу. У него просто голова шла кругом от всего этого.

— Милорд, — начал Оклен. — Как сказал архивариус, эта процедура была инстинктивной. Получив новые знания о происхождении преграды, ограничивающей доступ к Силе, возможно, теперь вы сможете её убрать? — Его голос был почтительным, но твердым, и Хан не мог не восхищаться смелостью мон-каламари. Хан успел запомнить, что предлагать что-то Вейдеру, когда тот находится в подобном расположении духа, могло представлять серьёзную опасность для здоровья.

Несколько мгновений Вейдер молчал, потом лишь сказал: — Возможно.

Внезапно он повернулся, заставив развеваться свой плащ, но по крайней мере, у архивариуса хватило ума убраться у него с пути, когда Тёмный лорд прошествовал мимо них.

— Он любит драматично покидать место действия, правда? — заметил Хан.

— Ну, он ведь Дарт Вейдер, — ответила Лесаи, наблюдая за тем, как фигура Тёмного лорда исчезает в конце тропинки.

— Ага, говорят, как раз в этом отчасти и заключается его обаяние, — улыбнулся Хан, глядя на Лисаи. — Жаль, что я, кажется, постоянно пропускаю именно этот момент.


	21. Chapter 21

Вейдер направился к медицинскому центру, размышляя о словах мон-каламари. Получится ли теперь у него убрать блокировку? Вне зависимости от того, была ли данная процедура чисто интуитивной или нет, он знал, что его способности лежат скорее в области разрушения, чем исцеления. Он понимал это ещё даже до того, как принял кодекс ситхов. Живая Сила и её целительные практики никогда не были ему настолько близки, чтобы с легкостью их применять.

Тем не менее, он должен был попытаться, иначе все его усилия для спасения жизни Люка окажутся напрасными.

А такой итог был для него совершенно неприемлем.

К тому моменту, когда он пришёл в медцентр, Тарелл как раз закончил закреплять защитную манжету на оставшуюся часть руки Люка. С протезом, аналогичным тому, что был у Вейдера, придётся подождать до прибытия на «Исполнитель», поскольку небольшое местное поселение не имело необходимых для этого технических ресурсов. Вейдер замер у двери, оставаясь вне поля зрения сына.

— Ну, как ощущения, молодой человек? — спросил Тарелл.

Люк согнул руку в локте, с видимым отвращением разглядывая незнакомое приспособление.

— Кажется, всё нормально, если не считать того, что у меня не хватает кисти руки, — ответил Люк. Он посмотрел на целителя и вздохнул. — Простите, я знаю, что вы сделали для меня всё возможное. Спасибо за заботу.

Тарелл склонил свою седеющую голову в знак признательности. — Понимаю, что вам сейчас в это трудно поверить, но вы исключительно везучий молодой человек. Очень и очень немногие могут похвастаться тем, что им удалось пережить столкновение с побегами каллустума — даже среди членов нашей общины.

— Похоже, «везение» целиком зависит от того, как посмотреть, — заметил Люк с бледной улыбкой. Он слабо взмахнул обрубленной рукой. — Полагаю, мне следует благодарить за это лорда Вейдера?

Тарелл кивнул. — Световой меч особенно хорошо подходит для того, чтобы не дать токсину распространиться. — Он снова быстро провёл медицинским сканером над Люком, и тонкие, костлявые пальцы целителя привычно заплясали по кнопкам. Затем он кивнул, очевидно, довольный показаниями прибора. — Судя по вашему вопросу, у вас не осталось воспоминаний о том инциденте? — поинтересовался он, снова переведя взгляд на своего пациента.

— Почти никаких, — ответил Люк, покачав головой. — Я дотронулся до этого растения, а после всё как в тумане. И у меня в голове до сих пор никак не прояснится, и все чувства как-то притупились. Это тоже из-за действия токсина?

Целитель с любопытством поднял бровь. — Если бы это было из-за действия токсина, вы бы уже были мертвы. — Он внимательнее вгляделся в Люка. — У вас весьма необычная аура, молодой человек. Простите за навязчивость, но вы случайно не являетесь чувствительным к Силе?

Люк нервно глянул на целителя, явно не зная, доверять ему или нет. Видя замешательство сына, Вейдер шагнул в комнату.

— Да, является, — с некоторой угрозой в голосе ответил за него Вейдер, подойдя к кровати.

Люк резко вздрогнул, словно не ожидая увидеть его так близко.

Целитель глубоко поклонился Вейдеру, вероятно, понимая, что перешёл дозволенные границы. — Приношу свои извинения, милорд. Я спрашивал об этой информации исключительно с целью помочь своему пациенту.

— Ваша приверженность делу похвальна, целитель, — ответил Вейдер холодным тоном. — Ценю вашу заботу, но теперь, когда состояние юноши стабильно, мне необходимо остаться с ним наедине.

Тарелл снова поклонился. — Конечно, милорд. Если понадоблюсь, я буду в своём кабинете.

Не глядя на Вейдера, Люк проводил глазами удаляющуюся спину целителя. — Похоже, сейчас самое время поблагодарить вас за то, что спасли мне жизнь? — спросил он.

Вейдер скрестил руки на груди, глядя на сына. — А ты бы предпочёл, чтобы я этого не делал?

Люк пожал плечами, по-прежнему отводя глаза в сторону. — Надо думать, вы теперь знаете, что это было напрасной тратой усилий. — В его голосе не было вопросительных интонаций.

— Это необязательно должно произойти.

Люк посмотрел на него с явным изумлением. — Вы хотите сказать, что у них действительно есть лекарство от моей болезни? Легенда о целебном растении роборант — правда?

— Нет, — ответил Вейдер. — Оно ещё не было найдено. Хотя поиски данного растения являются одной из основных причин, по которым я основал данное поселение.

Люк покачал головой: — Ничего не пойму. Вы построили это место? — Он окинул взглядом зелёные стены заботливо обустроенной комнаты.

Вейдер положил руки на пояс, оттягивая момент ответа. Как много он может рассказать мальчику?

— Ну, если можно так выразиться. Я привёз сюда жителей и обеспечил их предметами первой необходимости, а они фактически осуществили создание жилых сооружений.

— Создание… — Люк резко глянул на Вейдера. — Целитель спрашивал, чувствителен ли я к Силе… Здесь живут джедаи — вот каким образом всё это было сделано? — Люк махнул здоровой рукой, указывая на живые стены помещения.

Вейдер ничего не ответил.

— Отлично, — сказал Люк, сердито теребя край больничной туники. — Давайте, продолжайте притворяться глухим. По правде говоря, я уже к этому привык. — Он огляделся вокруг, слегка напрягшись, когда, очевидно, не обнаружил ожидаемого. — Где Хан? — спросил Люк, подозрительно прищурив глаза.

Вейдер подавил в себе некое чувство, которое ощущалось почти как ревность, в то время как Люк, не получив немедленного ответа, перекинул ноги через край кровати и сел, слегка покачнувшись. Вейдер сделал движение, чтобы его поддержать, и юноша застыл, воинственно уставившись на него.

— Твой контрабандист в полном порядке, — голос Вейдера прозвучал резче, чем он намеревался, и его подбородок чуть ли не по собственной воле взметнулся вверх. — Даже несмотря на его настойчивые усилия добиться прямо противоположного.

Смерив Вейдера пристальным взглядом, Люк кивнул, по-видимому, успокоенный ответом.

Вейдер был отчасти удивлён тем, что мальчик, казалось, поверил ему, даже лишившись доступа к Силе и не имея возможности проверить, насколько правдивым было данное утверждение. Любопытно.

— Вы намекали на какое-то лекарство от моей болезни? — спросил Люк.

— Да, — осторожно ответил Вейдер. — Хотя есть… небольшая проблема, которая может помешать исцелению.

— Ну кто бы сомневался? — закатил глаза Люк.

Вейдер почти улыбнулся за своей непроницаемой маской. Сарказм сына так во многом походил на его собственный. Немногие осмелились бы отвечать в подобной манере лорду ситхов, и Вейдер нашёл её достаточно оригинальной. — Не всё в жизни так просто, дитя. Прожитых лет твоей жизни недостаточно для того, чтобы осознать этот факт.

— Вроде как и будущих в ней тоже не предвидится, правда?

Вейдер вздохнул. Похоже, он мог вынести эту оригинальность лишь до какого-то предела. — Я уверен, что твой недуг можно вылечить, Люк, но нам обоим нужно будет использовать для этого Силу. Однако после твоего неудачного столкновения с каллустиумом ты был в бреду, и твоё инстинктивное применение Силы стало представлять опасность. Мне пришлось закрыть тебе к ней доступ.

— Закрыть? — Люк выглядел озадаченным. — Так вот почему я не почувствовал вашего приближения?

Вейдер молча кивнул.

Люк покачал головой. — Я даже не знал, что обращался к Силе. Но теперь, когда она исчезла, всё как-то потускнело. — Он посмотрел на Вейдера. — Но вы же можете это исправить, верно?

— Полагаю, что да.

Он увидел, как расширилась глаза его сына. — Вы «полагаете»? Не хочется вас огорчать, но звучит не больно-то уверенно.

Юноша по-прежнему демонстрировал проницательность, даже не используя Силу. На самом деле Вейдер не чувствовал большой уверенности в том, что сможет отменить блокировку, а даже если бы и мог, он знал, что для этого потребуется полностью открыть свой разум Люку. Казалось, у отца и сына с этим не должно было возникнуть проблем, но только не в их ситуации. Вейдеру по-прежнему казалось неразумным сообщать своему ребёнку о его настоящих родителях. Бален’ар был опасной планетой, и он не мог рисковать тем, что Люк всё же сбежит, узнав правду — если только не связать его по рукам и ногам. Вейдер каким-то образом знал, что чем дольше они будут откладывать процедуру отмены блокировки, тем тяжелее будет это сделать.

Люк сделал глубокий успокаивающий вдох. — Давайте просто побыстрей с этим покончим. — Он взглянул на маску Вейдера. — Что я должен сделать?

Вейдер чуть не попросил сына снова лечь, но он подозревал, что Люку будет ещё более неловко в таком уязвимом положении. Как бы то ни было, юноша сидел на краю койки, как птица, готовая при малейшем поводе упорхнуть ввысь, и Вейдер не знал, было ли это просто нервозностью, которую Люк испытывал из-за непосредственного присутствия Тёмного лорда рядом с собой, или всего лишь ещё одним примером обычного поведения мальчика. Как мало он знал о своём сыне, и он снова проклял Кеноби за то, что тот лишил его сведений о стольких годах и стольких гранях личности Люка.

Слегка покачав головой, Вейдер сказал: — Тебе нужно лишь расслабиться. — Он поднял руку в перчатке, но замер, когда глаза мальчишки расширились. — Я не причиню тебе вреда, дитя, но я должен прикоснуться к тебе, чтобы наш контакт достиг оптимального уровня.

Люк слегка дрожал — как полагал Вейдер, скорее из-за своей продолжающейся физической слабости, чем из-за явного страха перед ним.

По крайней мере, Тёмный лорд на это надеялся.

Мальчик вздрогнул и отвёл глаза, когда Вейдер взял его за подбородок, но нельзя было допустить, чтобы его сын даже в самой малости уклонялся от сотрудничества. Не в том случае, если он надеялся успешно выполнить поставленную задачу. Люк сопротивлялся всего лишь одно мгновение, когда Вейдер мягко надавил, заставив его поднять голову и повернуть к нему лицо. — Расслабься, Люк, — снова сказал он, направляя свой разум навстречу разуму сына.

Во время своего долгого ученичества Вейдеру доводилось проникать в чужое сознание — Оби-Вана, Йоды, Мейса Винду и многих других — и каждый раз этот опыт заново поражал его. Такой контакт нельзя было назвать прямым чтением мыслей, по крайней мере, не в случае большинства гуманоидных рас, это был всего лишь простой обмен впечатлениями, мыслями или чувствами, которые едва ощутимо касались сознания, словно шёлковые шарики семян-летучек в сильный ветер. Каждый новый ментальный контакт был совершенно не похож на предыдущий, но в любом случае нужны были либо огромные знания, либо крайние усилия для того, чтобы точно уловить конкретные мысли в водовороте мимолётной, эфемерной информации.

Юному джедаю, которым когда-то был Энакин Скайуокер, многовековой разум Йоды казался бездонным и непроницаемым, как глубины бескрайнего космоса, а c Оби-Ваном ему было крайне тяжело установить связь, как будто его прежний учитель уже тогда остерегался и не доверял своему единственному падавану.

Но Люк…

Прикосновение к его сознанию ощущалось как тёплый летний бриз в Озёрном крае на Набу, единственном месте, где Вейдер испытывал чувство настоящего покоя. Вейдер позволил себе на мгновение погреться в теплоте чистого сияния своего сына, пока едва заметные нити тьмы, указывающие на «неправильность» физического состояния Люка, снова не отвлекли на себя его внимание. Вейдер устремился к самому центру разума Люка, ища нечувствительную зону, которая, как он каким-то образом знал, приведёт его к связующей точке способностей его сына в Силе.

Вот оно. Холод, который боролся с теплом мыслей и чувств Люка — прерывистая нить, напоминавшая Вейдеру иссохшее потрескавшееся русло когда-то полноводной реки. Не успев далеко продвинуться по пути этой аномалии, Вейдер с удивлением почувствовал неуверенные попытки сына дотянуться до него — тёплое дуновение, образующее крошечные вихри невероятно сконцентрированных мыслей и намерений.

_Любопытство, жажда, влечение…_

Встревожившись из-за прочности этого контакта и опасаясь, что Люк обнаружит больше, чем он готов был ему позволить, Вейдер мгновенно отступил, тем самым потеряв мёртвую нить Силы в сознании своего сына. Он резко убрал руку от лица Люка, словно обжёгшись.

Люк моргнул и сдвинул брови. Вздрогнув, он сказал: — Я вас по-прежнему не чувствую. Что-то пошло не так?

Вейдер резко отвернулся от него. Что ему было сказать мальчишке? Что Вейдер боялся, что Люк узнает правду — слишком много правды? Или слишком мало? Он схватился за край био-кровати, сжимая его до тех пор, пока кровать не скрипнула. Оставалась лишь полуправда, и с ней у Лорда ситхов не было никаких проблем.

Продолжая смотреть в сторону, Вейдер ответил: — Это сложная процедура, я раньше не делал ничего подобного.

— Зато, кажется, в первый раз у вас прекрасно получилось.

Вейдер снова повернулся к Люку. — Разрушать всегда проще, чем исцелять, юноша.

Люк лишь мрачно на него посмотрел. — Может и так — для Тёмной стороны.

Если бы не его респиратор, у Вейдера перехватило бы дыхание. Вейдер обратился к Тёмной стороне, чтобы спасти свою жену — единственно возможный способ, как он тогда считал. Правда ли, что Тёмная сторона никогда не могла исцелять? Что единственный способ, которым он мог вылечить сейчас своего сына, — освободиться от того, кем он стал?

Нет. Эта мысль вела лишь к хаосу. Тёмная сторона сделала его могущественным, и ему никогда не стать другим. Когда придёт нужное время, он осмелится полностью проникнуть в сознание своего сына и преодолеет любое препятствие, которое будет на его пути. Такова его судьба.

Такова судьба их обоих.

— Отдохни, юноша. Когда мы вернёмся на мой корабль, я попробую ещё раз. И в следующий раз я не допущу неудачи.

Покидая комнату, Тёмный лорд чувствовал на себе взгляд Люка, и уже отчаянно тосковал по его тёплому присутствию в Силе.

***

Хан ускорил свой шаг, стараясь не отставать от Лисаи. Поразительно, с какой быстротой она шла, несмотря на свой небольшой рост. В некотором роде почти как Лея, решил Хан. Сила, можно подумать, эти женщины знали какой-то секрет, позволяющий им телепортироваться на небольшие расстояния.

Но в случае Лисаи, ей явно не нужно было испытывать для этого очередной приступ монаршего гнева.

— Эй, что за спешка? Вы же не пытаетесь поскорее избавиться от меня? — Хан одарил её своей самой очаровательной улыбкой, получив в награду кивок и ответную улыбку.

— А есть какая-то причина, по которой это может потребоваться, капитан Соло?

— Хан, — напомнил он, продолжая улыбаться. — Никакой, насколько мне известно.

Они всё ещё были в саду во внутреннем дворе, но шли в другом направлении, не туда, откуда пришли Хан и Вейдер. Лисаи остановилась, глубоко вдохнув, как будто впервые почувствовала аромат цветов. — Мне очень жаль, капитан… Хан, — поправилась она, заметив предупреждающий жест Хана. — Поскольку я руковожу данной общиной, у меня всегда очень много дел, и я думаю… — она умолкла на мгновение, — … наверное, все мы рабы наших привычек.

— Хм. Привычка — вещь противная, но если чуть постараться, от большинства из них можно избавиться.

— В самом деле? — улыбнулась она.

Хан расправил плечи. — У меня крайне надёжный источник — я сам, — сказал он с лёгким поклоном.

Лисаи мелодично рассмеялась — приятное разнообразие на фоне звуков ветра, воды и щебетания птиц, наполняющих сад. — Вы очень уверены в себе, Хан Соло, не так ли?

— Приходится, — ответил Хан. — Порой это единственный способ выжить.

Она медленно кивнула. — Да, полагаю, это совершенно верно. — Она снова пошла вперёд по извилистой дорожке, хотя уже не так быстро, как прежде.

Хан, возможно, был не самым проницательным человеком в галактике, но он с лёгкостью заметил перемену в её настроении. — Это то, что вы здесь делаете? — тихо спросил он. — Просто выживаете?

— Если верить архивариусу, в хрониках говорится, что джедаям всегда удавалось выживать — если не нашей структуре, то нашему образу жизни. — Она взглянула на него сквозь опущенные ресницы. — Мы в этом исключительно преуспели.

Хан на мгновение изумлённо застыл. — Так вы на самом деле джедаи? — Он покачал головой. — Чуи часто рассказывал мне истории о своих знакомых, которые исповедовали эту фальшивую религию, но я думал, он мне просто голову морочит.

Лисаи повернулась к нему, вопросительно подняв тонкую темно-синюю бровь.

— Ну, Чубакка, мой первый помощник. Вуки. Он всякое повидал, побольше, чем я, — с добродушной усмешкой пояснил Хан. — И следит за тем, чтобы я не забывал эту небольшую деталь.

— Судя по всему, он очень мудрый, ваш Чубакка, — улыбнулась Лисаи.

— О, только ему не говорите. Он сразу же зазнается, — воскликнул Хан. — И можете не сомневаться, нет никого хуже, чем самовлюблённый вуки.

— Поверю вам на слово, — засмеялась Ласаи.

Она снова двинулась по тропинке, залитой солнцем.

Хан глянул ввысь сквозь сплетённые ветви деревьев, довольный, что хотя бы на время оказался подальше от этого трижды проклятого тумана. Затем нахмурился. — Удивительно, и откуда только в этой долине берётся солнечный свет? Я думал, эта смахивающая на мокрую губку планета сплошь покрыта туманом.

— О, рассеивание облаков — довольно лёгкая для нас задача.

— Что, опять джедайские штучки? — с сомнением спросил Хан.

— Да, это «джедайский трюк», образно говоря.

Губы Хана изогнулись в кривой усмешке. — Я как-то слабо себе представляю, чтобы Дарт Вейдер устраивал тут вокруг ритуальные пляски, пытаясь разогнать туман.

Она лукаво взглянула на него. — Лорд Вейдер обладает гораздо большим могуществом в Силе, чем любой из нас, но благодаря своим доспехам он очень мало беспокоится о погодных условиях. К счастью, большинство из нас может справиться с небольшими погодными изменениями, даже имея ограниченные способности к Силе. — Она помолчала, а затем добавила: — Когда-то это было неотъемлемой частью нашей работы.

— Ваша работа была в том, чтобы никому не дать промокнуть под дождём?

— Скорее, чтобы дать дождю пролиться в страдающих от засухи районах. Тяжело вырастить урожай без дождя, — улыбнулась Лисаи. — Она махнула своей тонкой рукой в сторону пышного сада. — Или без достаточного количества солнечного света.

Хан с сомнением посмотрел на неё. — То, о чём вы говорите, как-то не вяжется с рассказами Чуи о доблестных воинах, размахивающих световыми мечами.

Лисаи опустила глаза, глубоко вздохнув, прежде чем снова заговорить. — Это потому, что мы не настоящие джедаи. — Остановившись, она потянула к себе ветку куста, растущего рядом с дорожкой, и осторожно погладила нераскрытый бутон, окружённый десятками тёмных красно-оранжевых цветов, уже полностью распустившихся.

Хан увидел, как бутон мгновенно раскрывается от её прикосновения, и его бархатные лепестки тянутся наружу, принимая ту же форму, что и у соседних цветов.

Лисаи отпустила ветку с полностью распустившимся теперь бутоном и посмотрела на Хана.

— Видите ли, мы — всё, что осталось от Агрокорпуса — сельскохозяйственного корпуса джедаев. — Она махнула рукой с длинными пальцами в сторону поселения за пределами сада. — Дарт Вейдер и наша полная анонимность — единственное, что стоит между нами и смертным приговором, который император вынес всем джедаям. — Она склонила голову, как будто то, что она должна была сказать дальше, было для неё чрезвычайно мучительно. — Пока существует империя, эта планета будет нашим домом, и я боюсь, что теперь ей суждено стать и вашим домом, Хан Соло.


	22. Chapter 22

Люку было неспокойно и не сиделось на месте. А ещё ему было скучно. И если уж на то пошло, он был более чем слегка раздражён. Он никак не мог понять Вейдера, и не знал, стоит ли вообще пытаться. Что-то здесь было не так, что-то явно не складывалось. А как любил повторять его дядя Оуэн: «Когда какие-то вещи не стыкуются, Люк, получше погляди вокруг, не иначе, тебе вот-вот что-то свалится на голову. И так шарахнет — мало не покажется.»

Люк всегда считал своего дядю слишком осторожным и пессимистичным, но факт оставался фактом: дядя Оуэн оказывался прав гораздо чаще, чем Люку хотелось бы думать.

И куда подевался Хан? Даже не задумываясь, Люк попытался использовать Силу, чтобы определить местонахождение своего друга. Конечно, его попытка оказалась напрасной, поскольку блокировка оставалась на месте, но это всё равно расстраивало — раньше Люку всегда удавалось ощущать присутствие Хана, который, вероятно, был наименее чувствительным к Силе из всех знакомых Люку людей.

Ха. Люку не нужна никакая Сила. Насколько он знал легкомысленного контрабандиста, тот, вероятно, уже нашёл себе какую-нибудь хорошенькую девушку и бутылку кореллианского эля со специями и отлично проводил время.

Люк вздохнул. Ситх. Он и сам в это не верил — Хан слишком о нём беспокоился, чтобы где-то напиваться. У него просто чересчур разыгралось воображение из-за вынужденного безделья. Раньше на ферме он никогда не мог долго сидеть на одном месте. Там всегда было, чем заняться, всегда что-то требовало ухода и починки, к тому же Оуэн был не из тех, кто стал бы терпеть бездельников у себя на ферме.

Но ведь ему незачем здесь оставаться, правда?

Люк приподнялся, опираясь на здоровую руку, перекинул ноги через край койки и подождал, чтобы убедиться, что комната снова не начнет качаться перед глазами. Пока что всё шло хорошо. На самом деле, после отдыха и медицинской помощи он чувствовал небольшой прилив сил, даже несмотря на то, что недавно лишился кисти руки.

Впрочем, он не ожидал, что его относительно хорошее самочувствие продлится достаточно долго.

Люк прохромал через комнату и вышел в длинный коридор. Он прошел мимо кабинета целителя, но тот стоял спиной и не заметил его. Тем лучше. Люк начал уставать от того, что все им командуют. Хотя он знал, что Хан заботится о его же благе, Люку надоело, что с ним обращаются как с ребенком или инвалидом. А что касается Вейдера…

Что ж, Люк понятия не имел, почему Вейдера так интересует его здоровье, и Лорд ситхов, похоже, не спешил просвещать его на этот счёт.

Прекрасно. Нет абсолютно никаких причин самому не провести тут небольшую разведку. Может быть, таким способом ему удастся получить некоторые ответы, поскольку никто здесь, по-видимому, не отличался особой откровенностью. Даже целитель Тарелл держал рот на замке насчет этого поселения и не распространялся, откуда оно здесь взялось. А теперь стало очевидно, что Вейдер имел к нему непосредственное отношение. Даже без своих ограниченных способностей к Силе Люк не чувствовал в местных жителях никакого зла, по крайней мере, в тех немногих, кого он видел, так что их близкое знакомство с Вейдером опять же оставалось полной загадкой.

А Люк уже был по горло сыт загадками.

Он медленно шел по живому зеленому коридору, следуя за ароматом цветов, пока не вышел в искусно разбитый сад, наполненный несметным количеством цветущих деревьев и кустов неописуемой красоты. Вокруг успокаивающе журчала вода, слышались птичьи трели, а в воздухе не было ни следа вездесущего тумана, который, как казалось, полностью захватил всю остальную часть планеты.

Хотелось бы надеяться, что и уникальных местных цветов-ловушек здесь тоже нет.

Люк наугад выбрал дорожку и медленно побрёл по саду, восхищаясь невиданным на Татуине изобилием жизни и её почти ошеломляющим разнообразием. Вскоре Люк расслабился, каким-то образом почувствовав уверенность, что в этих ухоженных садах нет ничего такого, что могло бы причинить ему вред.

Зная, что ему следует беречь свои силы, Люк решил ненадолго отдохнуть в приятной тени какого-то дерева с массивными, горизонтально растущими ветвями. Едва он успел сесть, осторожно вытянув перед собой раненую ногу, как его заставил вздрогнуть звук упавшего рядом с ним датапада.

— Чёрт. Прошу прощения, молодой человек.

Люк посмотрел вверх на крону дерева и с удивлением заметил в густой листве самого странного человека из всех, когда-либо встречавшихся Люку. На нём были леггинсы и длинная черная мантия, и он неловко сидел на ветке в четырех или пяти метрах над головой Люка.

— Будьте добры, подайте мне этот датапад, молодой человек. Какое неудобство, да, безусловно, неудобство.

Мужчина подался вперёд, казалось, сосредоточенно следя глазами за движением какой-то точки выше на дереве. — Это новый вид, не внесённый в каталог. Надо занести. — Он подвинулся ещё на метр вдоль угрожающе треснувшей под ним ветви дерева, и Люк торопливо поднялся на ноги.

Он поднял датапад, но странный мужчина по-прежнему находился в нескольких метрах у него над головой, вне пределов его досягаемости.

— Э-э, боюсь, у меня не получится вам его подать.

— Хм. Что? — Вздрогнув, мужчина посмотрел на него сверху вниз.

Люк поднял датапад над головой, показывая, куда он может дотянуться, а затем махнул ему своей рукой без кисти.

— Ах да, датапад. — Тут мужчина снова глянул вверх на то, за чем наблюдал до этого, и, казалось, напрочь забыл о Люке. Он начал бормотать себе под нос, зачарованно не сводя глаз с чего-то в ветвях над головой.

Люк кашлянул.

— Что? Ах да, да. Этот проклятый Силой датапад. — Посмотрев на Люка, мужчина вытянул руку, его пальцы странно дёрнулись, и планшет взлетел вверх и лёг ему в ладонь. — Спасибо вам, молодой человек, вы мне очень помогли, да, безусловно. — Он продолжал раскачиваться на своем опасном насесте, снова переключив своё внимание на верхнюю ветку, и его пальцы запорхали над датападом.

Рот Люка приоткрылся от удивления тому, как легко и непринуждённо мужчина использует Силу. Он почувствовал себя крайне заинтригованным. — Меня зовут Люк Скайуокер. А кто вы?

— Скайуокер? Вы сказали, Скайуокер? — Мужчина резко опустил голову вниз, изумлённо уставившись на Люка, и внезапно перестал держаться за ветку.

С глухим болезненным стуком он рухнул на землю.

— Ох.

Люк поспешно захромал к странному человеку, который теперь лежал на спине рядом со своим многострадальным датападом. — Сила! Сожалею, сэр. С вами всё в порядке?

— Хм? О, да. Через минуту всё будет в порядке, безусловно. — Он заслонил глаза от солнца и посмотрел на дерево, все ещё лежа на спине. — Чёрт. Кажется, я потерял его, похоже, так и есть. — Он перевел взгляд на Люка, пристально вглядываясь ему в лицо, его взгляд стал сосредоточенным, а губы слегка сжались. — Вы сказали «Скайуокер», не так ли?

— Кто вы? — снова спросил Люк.

— О, уверяю вас, моя персона не имеет никакого значения. Можете называть меня архивариус, если хотите. — Он кивнул головой, не пытаясь подняться. — Рад нашему знакомству, юный Скайуокер. Вы дали ответ на многие вопросы, о да. Теперь мне необходимо заполнить пробелы в хрониках, о да, безусловно.

Люк в замешательстве покачал головой. — Что-то я не понял. Вы знаете, кто я такой?

Мужчина вяло махнул рукой на недостающую конечность Люка. — Не знаю никого другого, кто бы выжил после встречи с побегами каллустиума. Похожи вы на своего отца, о да. Всё теперь встало на свои места, да, да. — Мужчина энергично закивал, что было любопытным зрелищем, поскольку его поза на спине грозила ему очевидной опасностью устроить самому себе сотрясение мозга.

Люк присел на корточки рядом с архивариусом, от волнения мгновенно забыв о ране на ноге. — Вы знали моего отца?

— Разумеется, разумеется. Все знали вашего отца. Знаменитый джедай был, всё время приходилось дополнять записи о нём в хрониках, о да, безусловно.

«Ну наконец-то! Может, хоть кто-то ответит на мои вопросы!»

— Расскажите мне о нём, пожалуйста, — попросил Люк.

— Мог бы о нём рассказать, о да. Много о нём записей в хрониках. Но почему вы сами его не расспросили?

Люк тяжело опустился на землю рядом с архивариусом. — Я никогда его не знал. Мой отец был убит вскоре после моего рождения.

Архивариус сдвинул вместе свои густые, кустистые брови, и на его лице возникло выражение полной сосредоточенности. Он с трудом попытался сесть, и Люк протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь. Однако архивариус сумел самостоятельно принять сидячее положение, игнорируя предложенную помощь Люка, и вместо этого обеими руками обхватил парня за голову. Люк с удивлением попытался отодвинуться, но архивариус подался вперед, чтобы как следует разглядеть его лоб, а затем наклонил его голову вниз, внимательно изучая макушку и затылок.

— Хмм… Головой ударились вы, должно быть, хоть я и не вижу явных признаков этого. Ни единого. — Он отпустил Люка, энергично кивая. — Надо быть осторожнее с травмами головы, молодой человек, о да, безусловно.

«Ладно, либо я повстречал сумасшедшего, либо он повредился головой при падении. Как же мне везёт!»

— Послушайте, может, мне отвести вас в медцентр, сэр? Возможно, вас должен осмотреть целитель.

Архивариус удивленно поднял брови. — Меня? О, нет, безусловно, не нужно. Я занят, слишком занят. — Он неуклюже поднялся на ноги, что-то ища в своих на редкость многочисленных карманах. — Так, куда я засунул этот проклятый Силой датапад?

Люк кое-как поднялся на ноги, поднял датапад с земли и молча протянул его архивариусу.

— О, и как он там оказался? — мужчина схватил планшет и уставился на него, словно в нем были ответы на все загадки вселенной. — Готов поклясться, что положил его в карман. Странно это, так странно.

Люк вздохнул. — Послушайте, насчёт моего отца…

Но архивариус уже с удивительной ловкостью карабкался обратно на дерево. — Нет времени, молодой человек. Нет времени. Вам следует самому его спросить, да, безусловно.

Покачав головой, Люк приготовился еще раз попытаться получить какую-нибудь информацию от этого странного человека, но его внимание привлёк раздавшийся поблизости знакомый голос, звучавший приглушённо и настойчиво. Голос, который Люк очень хорошо знал. Хан!

Похоже, он был совсем рядом, а Люк уже так давно не видел ни одного знакомого лица. Прихрамывая, он пошёл вперёд по слегка изгибающейся тропинке, и внезапно увидел Хана в компании удивительно красивой женщины с синей кожей.

Оба они шли в его направлении, но Хан сосредоточил всё свое внимание на молодой женщине и, казалось, не замечал Люка. «Ну, всё как обычно».

— А теперь послушайте меня, госпожа Лон, — на лице Хана было воинственное выражение, которое он использовал в первую очередь в общении с несговорчивыми таможенниками, которые не желали отказываться от платы за стоянку Сокола. — Я, конечно, могу посочувствовать вашему положению, но я ни за что здесь не останусь навечно. Это исключено.

Люк резко остановился. «Так, а вот это, кажется, что-то новенькое».

Молодая женщина остановилась и слегка сжала руку Хана. — Поверьте мне, капитан, если бы был какой-то другой выход… — Она выпустила руку Хана, а он лишь продолжал пристально на неё смотреть. — Я уверена, лорд Вейдер никогда не позволит вам отсюда улететь. На этой планете нет ни одного корабля, способного выйти в гиперпространство. — Она со всей серьёзностью посмотрела на Хана. — Даже эскадрилья пилотов СИД-истребителей — неотъемлемая часть нашего поселения, тщательно подобранная лордом Вейдером, и они не могут летать дальше, чем позволяют возможности их истребителей ближнего боя. Никому не разрешается покидать эту планету, никто не должен знать о нашем существовании, а иначе лорд Вейдер… — Она снова умолкла, явно чувствуя себя неловко. — Мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы вы погибли, Хан Соло.

— Ничего подобного в ближайшее время не планирую. — Голос Хана немного смягчился, и Люк понял, что он, очевидно, хорошо относится к этой девушке, несмотря на их очевидные разногласия.

— Такие вещи зачастую не поддаются планированию. — В её глубоком мелодичном голосе Люк различил смутный оттенок бесконечной тоски.

— Вы бы очень удивились, сестрёнка. Очень удивились.

Хан поднял взгляд и заметил Люка. — Привет, малыш! — Он быстрыми шагами пошёл ему навстречу, оставив девушку позади. Хан коротко обнял Люка, стараясь не сдавить слишком сильно. Затем отстранился на расстояние вытянутой руки, положив ладони ему на плечи. — Ты уже на ногах! Не слишком ли рано?

— Я _всё ещё_ не собираюсь разваливаться на части, Хан, — вздохнул Люк.

— Да, конечно. Но ты достаточно упорно пытался продвинуться в этом направлении, как ни говори. — Он отпустил Люка и махнул рукой стоящей сбоку девушке. — Лисаи, это Люк Скайуокер. Люк, познакомься с Лисаи Лон, она одна из тех, кто здесь руководит.

Девушка приятно улыбнулась Люку, склонив голову в знак приветствия.

Даже несмотря на тревожащий смысл её разговора с Ханом, Люк обнаружил, что она ему инстинктивно нравилась. — Спасибо за ваше гостеприимство, госпожа Лон.

— Нам очень приятно, к тому же, без сомнения, именно этого желает ваш…

Хан шумно откашлялся. — Ах да, Люк. Ты давно разговаривал с его несравненным высочеством? — Люку показалось, что он бросил на Лисаи, предупреждающий взгляд, что его крайне удивило.

— Да, вообще-то, недавно разговаривал. Он попытался удалить что-то вроде блокировки Силы, но у него не получилось. — Люк заметил, что Хан и Лисаи многозначительно переглянулись между собой. — Ну ладно, кто-то может мне рассказать, что, черт возьми, здесь происходит? — Люк услышал раздражение в своем голосе, но, честно говоря, он был слишком сердит, чтобы об этом беспокоиться.

«Если кто-нибудь в ближайшее время не начнёт отвечать на мои вопросы, я… ну, не знаю, что-нибудь сделаю».

Хан вздохнул. — Люк…

Звук ломающейся ветки заставил их всех повернуться в том направлении, откуда пришел Люк. Послышался треск и глухой звук падения, вслед за которым наступила краткая тишина, а затем до них донеслось жалобное: «Ой!».

Лисаи ахнула и бросилась по тропинке к источнику переполоха.

Хан лишь снова вздохнул. — Малыш, нам нужно поговорить.

***

Дарт Вейдер отключил свой комлинк, очень довольный. Его новый капитан, Пиетт, проявил ум и инициативу, и после того, как Вейдер не вышел на связь в установленное время, привел «Исполнитель» в систему Бален’ара раньше запланированного срока. Сейчас, как ему и было приказано, он ожидал за пределами системы, чтобы не позволить чьим-либо любопытным глазам — и императору — обнаружить, что эта своенравная планета на самом деле была обитаемой.

Вейдер понимал, что сильно рискует, держа эту планету в секрете от императора. Но он знал, что ещё опаснее было позволить сейчас своему учителю раскрыть этот секрет. Палпатин приказал Вейдеру уничтожить оставшуюся часть Агрокорпуса после того, как отобрал тех, у кого было достаточно способностей к Силе, чтобы обратиться к Темной стороне и служить ему.

Но у Вейдера были свои собственные планы, и эти планы шли вразрез с приказами императора.

На Бален’аре имелось множество органических лекарственных субстанций, и его окружало огромное количество тайн и легенд, которые населявшие его когда-то народы навсегда унесли с собой. Вейдер основал своё поселение, полагая, что обученные джедаями колонисты смогут разгадать некоторые из этих загадок. Он надеялся, что они откроют какое-нибудь целебное вещество, которое излечит его изуродованные легкие и позволит ему навсегда избавиться от ненавистного дыхательного аппарата.

Но у него была и другая причина, чтобы основать это поселение — причина, в которой он до недавнего времени не признавался даже самому себе, потому что она прямо противоречила всем принципам Тёмной стороны и её жёсткому кодексу. И он уж точно никогда не сможет открыть эту тайну своему учителю.

Потому как много лет тому назад Дарт Вейдер поклялся, что никогда не позволит, чтобы ему стал дорог кто-то другой, если только он не будет уверен в том, что случившееся с Падме никогда больше не повторится. Прежде чем он позволит себе подобную слабость, такую трещину в своих доспехах, он должен убедиться, что на сей раз у него есть средства, чтобы действительно предотвратить смерть.

И эта планета с ее неиспользованной сокровищницей лекарственных растений могла стать ответом на эту дилемму.

Таким образом, он основал данное поселение и предоставил его жителям необычайную свободу в выборе образа жизни. Хотя не все его жители смирились с вечным изгнанием, они прекрасно знали о последствиях своего ухода. Они знали, что если они покинут пределы планеты и окажутся вдали от ее уникальных свойств, блокирующих излучение — как электромагнитное, так и излучение живых существ, — то рано или поздно император почувствует их присутствие в Силе и уничтожит их, как это произошло со всеми остальными их собратьями.

Это был непростой союз, но пока что он работал для обеих сторон.

А теперь, когда Вейдер нашел своего сына, защитить эту планету стало ещё важнее, чем когда-либо. Поскольку Люку удалось что-то пробудить в нём — то, что полностью сгорело в огнях Мустафара, как ему всегда казалось.

Довольно. Он разберётся с этими нежелательными эмоциями, когда вернется на свой корабль. А пока что шаттл, который выслал Пиетт, был на пути к планете, а он шёл по коридору, чтобы забрать своего сына. Настало время им обоим покинуть это место.

Что же касается Соло…

Соло потребует несколько иного обращения.


	23. Chapter 23

Разгневанный Вейдер шёл по направлению к внутреннему саду. Он считал Тарелла достаточно компетентным, но тот допустил, чтобы раненый сын Вейдера проскользнул мимо, никем незамеченный. Если бы врачебные навыки целителя не были столь необходимы для дальнейшего существования поселения, Вейдер позволил бы своему недовольству проявиться в несколько более серьёзной мере.

Неважно. Самостоятельно Люк не мог далеко уйти, а если это какой-то заговор со стороны Соло…

Что ж, Соло не был неотъемлемой частью посёлка, и нанесение лёгких телесных повреждений не слишком сильно задержало бы выполнение планов Вейдера.

Хотя Вейдер не мог больше чувствовать, где находится Люк, тем не менее, ничто не мешало ему засечь в центре сада присутствие двух чувствительных к Силе, и Лисаи Лон определённо являлась одной из них. Ей должно быть известно, где кореллианец был замечен в последний раз.

Вейдер думал, что Соло смирился с тем фактом, что он заберёт Люка с собой, хотя бы для того, чтобы спасти ему жизнь, но контрабандист был не только импульсивным, но и неисправимым. Однако Вейдер ни за что не потеряет своего сына в последний момент, он этого просто не допустит.

Он слегка замедлил шаг, следуя крутому изгибу тропы сада. За поворотом он обнаружил Лисаи Лон рядом с этим нелепым тупицей архивариусом, который лежал на спине под деревом. Вейдер почти поравнялся с джедаями, когда с дальней стороны сада появился Соло в сопровождении Люка.

Они оба были глубоко погружены в разговор, и если судить по негодующему выражению на лице Люка, это не было дружеской дискуссией. Вейдер резко развернулся и направился в их сторону.

Соло первым увидел его. Он толкнул Люка локтем в бок, слегка наклонился к парню и сказал: — Кое-кто на подходе.

Люк перевёл взгляд с Хана на Вейдера, на секунду замер, а затем продолжил идти вперёд. Вейдер остановился, заложив большие пальцы за пояс, и стал ждать, пока они подойдут поближе. Он был несколько удивлен тем, что на лице Люка по-прежнему сохранялось воинственное выражение.

Со своим обычным маниакальным вниманием ко всему, что происходит вокруг, Вейдер заметил, что Лисаи Лон помогла архивариусу подняться на ноги, и они вдвоем тоже направились к нему. Прекрасно. Прежде чем отправиться на «Исполнитель», ему нужно было передать Лисаи Лон свои инструкции.

Вейдер переключил свое внимание на сына. — Почему ты покинул медцентр без разрешения?

Глаза парня яростно сверкнули. — Я не знал, что я теперь заключённый. Хан и я…

— Соло уже известно о том, что ты отправляешься со мной, юноша. Шаттл с моего корабля сейчас приближается к атмосфере планеты.

Люк потрясённо перевёл взгляд на кореллианца. — Что? Хан?

Тот слегка растерянно переступил с ноги на ногу. — Ну, именно об этом я собирался с тобой поговорить, Люк.

— Не понимаю. Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошёл с ним?

— Нет! Ну, пожалуй, что да. Сила, Люк, всё так чертовски запутано, понимаешь?

Люк продолжал смотреть на него, и из его глаз исчезло прежнее сердитое выражение, полностью сменившись каким-то другим. — Нет, я не понимаю. Кажется, я ничего не понимаю, Хан. — Парень перевел взгляд с Соло на Лисаи Лон, лицо которой выражало сочувствие, а затем на явно заинтригованного архивариуса. — Похоже, что я здесь единственный, кто не понимает.

Соло положил руку Люку на плечо. — Э-э-э… малыш…

Люк стряхнул его руку. — И, похоже, что никто по-прежнему не собирается меня просвещать. — Он обогнул собравшуюся группу людей и решительно направился, прихрамывая, к главному зданию.

Архивариус с озадаченным выражением на лице вращал головой от одного к другому, как обычно, напоминая своими резкими движениями какую-то птицу. — Я здесь определённо чего-то не понимаю. Почему бы, собственно, мальчику не уехать со своим отцом?

Всё в саду внезапно затихло, как будто кто-то вдруг активировал поглощающее поле. Даже архивариус благоразумно умолк, поскольку он, без сомнения, чувствовал волну ярости, которая поднималась внутри Вейдера.

Соло посмотрел на сбитого с толку архивариуса. — Ну ты даёшь, умник. Тебе тоже жить надоело?

Архивариус сделал полшага назад, прячась за спиной изумлённой Лисаи Лон, но Вейдер на время выбросил их из головы и развернулся лицом к Люку.

Юноша замер на полушаге, и в полной тишине, снова опустившейся на сад, Вейдер услышал слабый хрип его затруднённого дыхания.

— Люк… — начал Вейдер, но понял, что не может придумать абсолютно ничего, что бы мог сейчас сказать. Мальчик узнал о своём происхождении совсем не так, как Вейдеру бы того хотелось, и он понятия не имел, как Люк теперь отреагирует.

Медленно обернувшись, Люк двинулся короткими шаткими шагами назад к ним. Его лицо было странно пустым, но глаза беспокойно метались между Соло и Вейдером. Наконец, его взгляд остановился на лице контрабандиста. — Это правда, так ведь?

Соло мельком глянул на Вейдера, затем пожал плечами. Его лицо казалось осунувшимся и изможденным. — Да, малыш, боюсь, что так.

— Ты знал. — Люк медленно покачал головой из стороны в сторону. — Ты знал. Как давно, Хан? — Его глаза резко расширились. — Ты поэтому привёз меня сюда? Он тебе… ?

— Что? Черт, да нет же, малыш! Ой, да брось ты. Тебе ли не знать!

— Нет, Хан, я не знаю. Кажется, я вообще ничего не знаю. — Люк почти отшатнулся от протянутой руки Соло, его дыхание зашлось, и он резко, прерывисто вздохнул. Несколько мгновений он смотрел на Вейдера, а затем захромал так быстро, как только мог, по направлению к главному зданию.

Вейдер двинулся за ним, но остановился, когда почувствовал на своей руке необычайно сильный захват Соло. Он обернулся к контрабандисту, но тот не ослабил хватку.

— Не надо вам этого делать, — твёрдо сказал кореллианец. — Поверьте мне, вам лучше не иди за ним прямо сейчас.

Вейдер убрал с себя руку контрабандиста. — И с чего бы это, Соло?

— Потому что вы должны дать ему время, чтобы остыть. Если вы пойдёте за ним прямо сейчас, он просто ещё больше разозлится и попробует удрать. — Соло скрестил руки на груди.

Вейдер остановился. — И я должен просто вам поверить? Если мальчишка планирует сбежать…

— Не будьте ещё большим болваном, чем вы есть, ваше несравненное высочество.

Соло даже не вздрогнул, когда Вейдер схватил его за жилетку и оторвал от земли.

— О да, — саркастически заметил Соло. — Как это на вас похоже — если не нравится ответ, тут же бросаетесь душить того, кто принёс дурные известия. Уверен, вы сэкономили немало средств, выделенных на пенсии для ваших подчиненных.

— Вы наглец.

— Нет, я контрабандист. Эти два термина обычно взаимозаменяемы. Слушайте, я не то, чтобы о ваших интересах сейчас пекусь. Я попросту не хочу, чтобы Люк в одиночку наткнулся на ещё одно скопление этих цветочных мин. Если слишком сильно на него надавите, он так и сделает. В нём много храбрости, но он на редкость упрямый. Напоминает мне кое-кого, — он глянул на Вейдера. — Я это говорю по собственному прошлому опыту, имейте в виду.

Лисаи Лон встала рядом с Вейдером. — Прошу вас, лорд Вейдер. — Она заколебалась, затем более твердо добавила: — Он говорит правду, а этот мальчик — действительно его друг.

Вейдер несколько секунд молча смотрел на нее. — Мы с вами позже поговорим, Лисаи Лон. Можете идти.

Она перевела взгляд с Вейдера на Хана, явно не желая оставлять его одного.

Соло слабо махнул ей рукой. — Со мной все будет в порядке, Лисаи. Такое всё время случается. Я думаю, его несравненное высочество просто не хочет потянуть себе шею, пока мы тут ведём эту милую душевную беседу. — Он подмигнул ей, затем добавил заговорщицким шепотом: — Кажется, я ему нравлюсь.

Вейдер с отвращением отбросил контрабандиста подальше от себя.

Лисаи подбежала к Соло, чтобы проверить, как он, и Вейдер позволил женщине эту небольшую вольность. Соло медленно поднялся на ноги с её помощью.

Сделав несколько шагов вперёд, Вейдер грозно навис над перепуганным архивариусом. — Если вы дорожите своей жизнью, вам следует держаться подальше от меня и моего сына. Я больше никогда не позволю, чтобы неведение служило оправданием глупости. — Затем он повернул голову к Лисаи Лон. — Оставьте нас. Вы оба. Сейчас же.

Когда архивариус открыл рот, словно намереваясь что-то сказать, она торопливо поклонилась Вейдеру, схватила по-прежнему стоящего с открытым ртом архивариуса за руку, и потянула слабо сопротивляющегося мужчину за собой по дорожке. В конце концов, она закрыла ему рот своей рукой, чтобы не дать ему произнести ни одного слова.

Соло отряхнулся, проводив взглядом поспешно удаляющихся джедаев. — Знаете, вам действительно стоило бы поработать над своими социальными навыками, ваше несравненное высочество. — Он посмотрел на вставшего рядом Вейдера. — Хотя, готов поспорить, на вечеринках вы оттягиваетесь на всю катушку.

— Довольно, Соло, — мрачно осёк его Вейдер, и на этот раз контрабандист, кажется, понял, что приблизился к той черте, которую не следует пересекать.

Соло лишь коротко кивнул.

— Куда он мог направиться? — спросил Вейдер.

Вместо ответа Соло закинул голову вверх, глядя в небо. Поскольку он был пилотом, он, по-видимому, обладал особым слухом к звуку двигателей космического корабля, потому что начал вглядываться в один из участков неба ещё до того, как там появился челнок «Исполнителя».

Они оба наблюдали за тем, как шаттл класса «Лямбда» грациозно развернулся в воздухе, складывая крылья, а затем исчез из их поля зрения, предположительно приземлившись на посадочной площадке базы СИД-истребителей.

Соло повернулся к Вейдеру с неожиданно серьёзным выражением лица. — Думаю, неважно, куда направится Люк. — Он поднял руку, когда Вейдер сердито откинул голову назад. — Послушайте! — резко прошипел Соло. — Неважно, куда он пойдёт, потому что я уверен, что он вернётся к вам.

Вейдер ничего не ответил, поскольку был потрясён больше, чем когда-либо за последнее время. Никто не приходит к Тёмному лорду ситхов и правой руке императора по доброй воле. Это была совершенно чуждая ему идея, в которую ему было исключительно трудно поверить.

Соло выжидающе смотрел на него. — Не верите мне, да? Ну, не могу сказать, что я этому рад, но, как я уже говорил, я знаю Люка, и говорю вам, сколько его знаю, он всегда мечтал узнать об этом своём давно потерянном отце. — Он глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул. — Когда пройдет первый шок, думаю, он не сможет оставаться в стороне, независимо от того, кем именно оказался этот отец.

Вейдер наклонил голову в сторону, максимально напрягая свои способности в Силе. У Соло был необычайно сильный ум, но то, что Вейдер смог почувствовать, снова удивило его. Соло действительно верил в свои слова.

Конечно, это не обязательно означает, что наглый контрабандист был прав в своем предположении. В любом случае, существовал только один способ это выяснить.

Вейдер повернулся и пошел по тропинке к тому выходу из сада, который был ближе всего к базе СИД-истребителей. Он не удивился, обнаружив, что Соло идет рядом с ним.

— Вы же понимаете, что если причините парню хоть малейший вред, я до вас доберусь.

Вейдер повернул голову, но не замедлил шаг. — У меня сложилось впечатление, что вы в любом случае намереваетесь это сделать, как только вам представится соответствующая возможность.

Контрабандист имел дерзость широко улыбнуться ему в ответ, хотя улыбка не коснулась его опасно поблескивающих глаз. — Да, но, скажем так, вы же не хотите, чтобы я пришел за вами тогда, когда я по-настоящему зол.

Несколько мгновений Вейдер молча разглядывал кореллианца. Он почти готов был назвать этого мужчину достойным противником, невзирая на его многочисленные недостатки. Затем он весомо кивнул. — Обещаю, что в полной мере оценю ваше предупреждение.

— Почему-то я знал, что вы так и скажете, — поднял бровь контрабандист. — Что само по себе уже как-то жутковато, вам так не кажется?

Вейдер решил, что позволит контрабандисту оставить последнее слово за собой. В этот последний раз.

***

Люк шёл, не задумываясь о том, где он в конце концов окажется. Он прошёл административное здание насквозь — держась подальше от медицинского центра — и через главный вход вышел во двор. Он ни разу не остановился, чтобы получше рассмотреть архитектуру изящного здания или встречающиеся на пути группы людей и представителей других рас, которые с любопытством смотрели на него, когда он проходил мимо.

Он чувствовал злость. И боль. И кучу других эмоций, о которых ему даже думать не хотелось.

Люк почти неосознанно направился к внушающим ему чувство свободы джунглям. Он уже давно смирился с тем, что скоро умрёт, однако судьба, или Сила, или что там ещё решила снова перевернуть его жизнь вверх тормашками. И, ясен ситх, всё выглядело так, как будто Хан его предал, а Вейдер…

_Его отец…_

Люк с трудом мог осознать эту идею. Всю свою жизнь он считал, что его отец мёртв, а оказалось, что на самом деле он был правой рукой императора — всё это было для него слишком, и его уставшее и измученное сознание почти отказывалось принимать этот факт.

Парень достиг окраины поселения и остановился, пристально вглядываясь в окутанные туманом пространства тропического леса, как будто там он мог найти ответы на все свои вопросы.

Почему никто — Вейдер, или хотя бы Хан — не сказал ему раньше? Если уж на то пошло, почему Бен никогда не рассказывал ему правду? Он сказал Люку, что Вейдер убил его отца, но это была явная ложь. Казалось, что вся информация, которую Люку удавалось получить от друзей или врагов, была ложью или полуправдой, и он был сыт этим по горло. Всё это ему полностью осточертело.

Он только начал спускаться к лесу по едва различимой тропинке, когда услышал их звук.

Шум двигателей космического корабля. А также нехарактерный рёв СИД-перехватчика.

Люк медленно, почти вопреки своей воле, повернулся и увидел, как из облаков появляется имперский шаттл и плавно описывает в небе полукруг, прежде чем сложить свои массивные крылья, готовясь к приземлению.

Люк с тоской смотрел на корабль, будто он был его последней связью с прошлым существованием. Он следил за ним своими почему-то наполненными влагой глазами до тех пор, пока тот не исчез из виду, спугнув своей посадкой стаю ярких птиц.

Мог ли он уйти сейчас, зная, что, наконец-то, ответы на все его вопросы были почти у него в руках? Он умирал, и, несмотря на противоположные теории Вейдера, Люк на самом деле не верил, что у Тёмного лорда найдётся лекарство от его болезни. Если Люк не проживёт достаточно долго для того, чтобы быть полезным для империи, то он не сможет предать Альянс, так ведь?

Медленно, прерывистыми шагами, Люк отошел от леса и направился навстречу своей окончательной судьбе — какой бы она ни оказалась.

***

Вейдер расхаживал взад-вперед перед опущенным трапом шаттла типа «Лямбда», слишком взволнованный, чтобы стоять на месте. Он бросил еще один взгляд на край посадочной площадки, пытаясь дотянуться Силой как можно дальше в еще одной тщетной попытке обнаружить след своего сына. Вейдер знал, что это бесполезно, знал, что из-за блокировки нельзя было ощутить присутствие Люка в Силе, но тем не менее чувствовал необходимость предпринять эту попытку.

Соло прислонился к одной из посадочных стоек шаттла, пытаясь выглядеть скучающим и безразличным, но Вейдер вынужденно провел в обществе контрабандиста достаточно времени для того, чтобы понять, что это было лишь притворством. Контрабандист небрежно скрестил руки на груди, но пальцы его руки нервно постукивали по груди, и он всё время украдкой поглядывал на дальний край посадочной площадки.

— Он придёт.

— А вы уверены в этом факте, контрабандист?

— Это-то мне в вас и нравится. Вы неисправимый оптимист.

Вейдер лишь молча посмотрел на него.

— Он придёт, — Соло пожал плечами и снова глянул на дальний конец площадки. — Должен прийти.

Вейдер шагнул к контрабандисту. — Я считаю более вероятным, что он решит спрятаться в джунглях до тех пор, пока я не уйду, и останется здесь с вами.

— С чего бы ему со мной оставаться? — горько возразил Соло. — Он считает, что я его предал, забыли?

— А это так?

— С определенной точки зрения. — Одна сторона рта Соло приподнялась в кривой полуулыбке. — Я ведь отдаю его вам, не так ли?

— Вы говорите так, как будто у вас есть выбор.

Соло громко фыркнул. — С Люком ваша очаровательная самонадеянность не пройдёт. Он провёл со мной достаточно много времени, чтобы выработать иммунитет.

Вейдер скрестил руки. — Еще одна причина, по которой мальчик должен пойти со мной. Вы, очевидно, оказываете на него нежелательное влияние.

Глаза Соло расширились, сосредоточившись на чём-то позади Вейдера, и Тёмный лорд обернулся назад.

— А меня самого вы не хотите спросить? Или меня так и будут тащить, как упрямую банту?

Вейдер не успел ни услышать, ни почувствовать приближения юноши, и обнаружил, что снова в полной растерянности и понятия не имеет, что сказать.

— Люк… — начал Соло, но мальчик проигнорировал его, пристально глядя на Вейдера.

— Вы правда мой отец?

Вейдер замер, затем тихо сказал: — Да, дитя.

Юноша закрыл глаза. Через несколько мгновений он вызывающе поднял подбородок, поразительно напоминая этим жестом свою мать. — Тогда, наверное, нам пора идти, не так ли? — Он повернулся и быстро захромал вверх по трапу, ни на кого не оглядываясь.

Соло глядел на пустой трап, и пар от выхлопных отверстий корабля почти скрывал выражение горечи на его лице.

Несколько мгновений Вейдер наблюдал за ним, затем принял собственное — несомненно, глупое — решение и нажал на кнопку комлинка у себя на поясе.

Медленно выпрямившись, словно ему было больно, Соло повернулся к Вейдеру и произнёс: — Ну, кажется, вот и всё, ваше высочество. Хотелось бы сказать, что мне было очень приятно, да только это не так. — Он снова взглянул на ожидающий взлёта шаттл. — Просто следите за тем, чтобы он оставался в живых и не делал глупостей, ладно?

Не дожидаясь ответа от Вейдера, Соло пошёл прочь от шаттла, лишь ненадолго замедлив шаг при виде Лисаи Лон, почти бегом приближающейся к кораблю.

Вейдер встретил ее на полпути и подождал, пока Соло не отойдёт на безопасное расстояние. Он дал ей свои последние инструкции, а также устройство, которое ей понадобится для их выполнения, после чего ступил на трап, чтобы присоединиться к своему сыну.

***

Всё время, пока они поднимались в турбулентной атмосфере планеты и выходили в относительную стабильность открытого космоса, Люк хранил молчание. Затем он расстегнул застежку на ремне и направился к маленькому смотровому окну в пассажирской каюте шаттла.

Вейдер последовал за ним. Он разрешил Люку взять на себя ведущую роль, поскольку сейчас Вейдер мог позволить себе такую роскошь. Теперь у юноши больше не оставалось ни малейшей возможности от него сбежать.

— Почему вы мне не ничего не рассказали? — Люк стоял к нему спиной, уставившись в окно на удаляющуюся планету.

— А что бы ты сделал, если бы я сказал тебе обо всём раньше, дитя?

Люк некоторое время молчал. Потом пожал плечами.

— Не знаю.

— Вот поэтому я ничего и не говорил.

Люк повернулся к нему, и Вейдер увидел муку и отчаяние в его глазах, так сильно похожих на его собственные.

— Хан меня предал?

Вейдер отвернулся, чувствуя необъяснимое беспокойство из-за этого вопроса, и ещё большее беспокойство от того, что он, кажется, не знал, какой дать ответ. Люк уже опасно балансировал на грани Тёмной стороны, и Вейдеру не нужна была Сила, чтобы чувствовать тёмные эмоции, волнами исходившими от него. Если он скажет мальчику, что контрабандист предал его, переход Люка на Тёмную сторону будет значительно проще. К тому же, не имея доступа к Силе, парень не сможет почувствовать, что Вейдер лжёт.

Люк обошёл вокруг и встал лицом к лицу с Вейдером. Он остановился почти вплотную, подняв голову вверх и вопросительно глядя на него.

Вейдер почувствовал, как его рука сжимается в кулак, с достаточной силой, чтобы послышался скрип кожи. Вопрос был простой, так же как и ответ. Тёмная сторона имела дело исключительно с абсолютными понятиями, и был только один ответ, который способствовал бы переходу Люка. А как Вейдер обнаружил на собственном опыте, предательство было непреодолимо сильным мотиватором к тому, чтобы поддаться соблазну Тёмной стороны.

Но вместо этого, по какой-то необъяснимой причине, Тёмный лорд услышал, как произносит: — Нет.

Глаза Люка расширились, напряженные линии вокруг рта расслабились.

— Как давно… ?

Ужасно злясь на себя, Вейдер резко отвернулся.

— Как сказал бы твой контрабандист, он «сделал ставку на своё чутьё» и «смекнул» насчёт природы наших отношений. — Вейдер снова сделал паузу, затем опять развернулся к сыну, зная, что ущерб от его слов уже необратим. — Это произошло всего лишь за несколько минут до того, как ты наткнулся на куст каллустиума. Ты был без сознания, а позже у него не было возможности проинформировать тебя.

Люк опустился на ближайшее сидение, обхватив голову руками. В конце концов он поднял взгляд на Вейдера, и в его небесно-голубых глазах затеплилась какая-то другая эмоция. — Я не понимаю. Вы легко могли бы позволить мне поверить, что Хан предал меня. — Люк слегка покачал головой, словно пытаясь сделать так, чтобы в ней прояснилось. — Почему вы решили мне рассказать?

— Потому что я глупец. — Вейдер повернулся и стремительно зашагал к кабине пилота, убегая прочь от Люка и своих непривычных — и недопустимых — эмоций.


	24. Эпилог

Капитан Фирмус Пиетт вышел навстречу шаттлу класса «Лямбда» ещё до того, как тот завершил процедуру посадки в герметичном стыковочном отсеке «Исполнителя». Он давным-давно усвоил, насколько опасно может быть для собственного здоровья заставлять Вейдера ждать, пусть даже самый короткий отрезок времени. Приняв стойку вольно, он ожидал, пока трап шаттла полностью опустится.

Пиетт услышал звук шагов сверху и замер по стойке смирно. Вытянув руки по швам, он приготовился к появлению настоящего капитана «Исполнителя». Поэтому он был весьма удивлен, когда первым по трапу спустился какой-то молодой человек, почти мальчишка. На нём были черные брюки и туника — стандартная имперская больничная одежда. Остановившись внизу трапа, он с любопытством оглядел просторный стыковочный док, а затем обескураживающе пристальный взгляд его голубых глаз остановился на Пиетте.

После этого молодой человек коротко оглянулся на все еще пустой трап и вздохнул. Подойдя ближе, Пиетт заметил, что юноша выглядел совершенно измождённым. Впервые за свою долгую военную карьеру Пиетт не знал, как ему реагировать. Либо молодой человек был пленником Вейдера — однако ничто не ограничивало его свободу, хотя, возможно, в этом не было необходимости, учитывая очевидную рану на ноге и отсутствующую кисть руки. Либо он не был заключённым, и тогда Пиетт рисковал нанести оскорбление Вейдеру своим неподобающим отношением к его спутнику.

Юноша остановился напротив Пиетта.

— Если вы ждёте Вейдера, то он, вероятно, задержится. — Парень слегка отвернулся, снова разглядывая стоящие в ряд корабли. — Кажется, он дуется.

Пиетт почувствовал, как у него отвисла челюсть, и тут же резко захлопнул рот.

— Кто вы? — спросил он. «И почему до сих пор живы, выражаясь в таком тоне о Лорде Вейдере?»

Юноша выпрямился настолько, насколько позволяли его раны.

— Коммандер Люк Скайуокер, Альянс повстанцев.

Глаза Пиетта расширились от изумления и он почти автоматически схватил молодого человека за предплечье, чтобы не дать ему сбежать. Это и был пилот мятежников, ответственный за уничтожение Звезды Смерти? Этот ребёнок? Мальчишка явно бредил, но даже если и так, он только что признался в своём участии в восстании. Пиетт подал знак ближайшим штурмовикам. Если не последует никаких дополнительных приказаний, ему придётся просто поместить парня в тюремный блок.

— В этом нет необходимости, капитан Пиетт.

Пиетт сделал жест, приказывающий штурмовикам отойти, по-прежнему не выпуская бунтовщика из своей хватки.

— Лорд Вейдер, — проговорил он, почтительно склонив голову.

— Отпустите его, капитан, — приказал в ответ Вейдер.

Пиетт коротко кивнул и отпустил юношу, но даже несмотря на относительно безобидный вид сознавшегося мятежника он никак не мог заставить себя сделать даже шаг в сторону.

Уперев руки в бока, Вейдер сверлил взглядом молодого человека, который молча смотрел в ответ. Именно такие моменты заставляли Пиетта сожалеть о том, что когда-то он решил стать имперским офицером. Во взаимоотношениях этих двоих чувствовался какой-то подтекст, разобраться в смысле которого у него не было ни малейшего шанса. Но когда дело касалось взаимодействия с Вейдером, надо было точно знать, где расположены возможные мины, иначе вы рисковали налететь вслепую на одну из них.

С вполне предсказуемым результатом.

— Почему ты не дождался меня? — спросил Вейдер.

— Я не знал, что это обязательно. — Мальчишка слегка наклонил голову. — Вы же не думаете всерьёз, что я стану пытаться отсюда сбежать, правда?

— Я беспокоюсь о твоей безопасности, юноша.

— Мне казалось, это ваш корабль.

Из вокодера Вейдера послышался какой-то звук, подозрительно напоминающий вздох.

— Это так, но ты слишком горяч, и мне бы не хотелось, чтобы с трофеем императора произошёл несчастный случай.

— Какая трогательная забота.

Молодой человек покачнулся, и Пиетт инстинктивно подхватил его, когда он начал оседать вниз. Ему не потребовалось почти никаких усилий для того, чтобы удержать потерявшего сознание юношу. Они были примерно одного роста, но повстанец на удивление мало весил. Результат долгой болезни, а так же травмы, решил Пиетт. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Вейдера, но Тёмный лорд уже протянулся к нему, чтобы забрать юношу. Пиетт мог лишь потрясённо наблюдать — он никогда раньше не видел, чтобы Вейдер даже касался другого существа, если только, конечно, он не душил какого-нибудь бедолагу за горло. Но видеть, как Темный Лорд действительно держит кого-то на руках…

Что ж, если Вселенная планировала и дальше преподносить ему подобные невообразимые сюрпризы, он бы, черт возьми, предпочёл оказаться предупреждённым заранее.

Вейдер крепче перехватил свою ношу, прежде чем сделать своё следующее распоряжение:

— Отпустите охрану, Пиетт, и следуйте за мной.

Пиетт отдал приказ ожидающим штурмовикам и поспешил нагнать своего командующего, успевшего уйти вперёд своим привычным широким шагом. Всё ещё озадаченный, Пиетт следовал за ним, держась на полшага позади.

Странно, но они шли не в сторону тюремного блока, и не в медицинский отсек. По всей видимости, они направлялись к каютам Вейдера. Пиетт сдержал свое любопытство и решил промолчать, пока Вейдер не заговорит первым. Как правило, самым мудрым решением было не начинать никаких разговоров с Тёмным лордом ситхов.

Не проронив ни слова, Вейдер вошел в свою каюту, и Пиетт шагнул следом туда, где ему никогда раньше не позволялось находиться. Вейдер положил юношу на небольшую спальную платформу и повернулся к Пиетту.

Пиетт почти рефлекторно встал навытяжку.

Несколько мгновений Вейдер молчал, затем произнёс:

— До тех пор, пока состояние его здоровья не стабилизируется, эта информация должна оставаться между нами, капитан Пиетт.

В его словах не было явно высказанной угрозы, но Пиетт хорошо знал о последствиях, грозящих в случае невыполнения желаний Вейдера.

— Да, милорд, — ответил он.

Однако нехарактерное молчание Вейдера продолжалось, и нервозность Пиетта окончательно взяла над ним верх.

— Мальчишка утверждает, что он — Люк Скайуокер, милорд.

— И вам тяжело поверить в это утверждение?

Пиетт услышал обманчиво мягкий тон голоса Вейдера, означающий, что нужно вести себя крайне осторожно.

— Нет, милорд, просто этот… этот юнец на самом деле несёт ответственность за уничтожение Звезды Смерти?

— Он обладает необычайной мощью в Силе, капитан Пиетт.

«Ну, отчасти это объясняет всё происходящее». Пиетт достаточно долго знал Вейдера, чтобы с уважением относиться к старинным легендам о Силе и о тех, кто мог ею пользоваться.

— Но я думал, что вы… мне казалось, что все, проявляющие способности к Силе, были уничтожены по приказу императора.

— Его от меня прятали все эти годы. — Вейдер обернулся, глядя на лежащего без сознания юношу.

— Милорд?

Вейдер снова повернулся к нему лицом.

— Этот мальчик мой сын, капитан Пиетт.

Пиетт в шоке отступил назад, чувствуя, как расширяются его глаза. Он не знал, что именно он ожидал услышать, но, во всяком случае, определённо не это. У Вейдера был сын? Пиетт посмотрел на хрупкую фигуру на спальной платформе, затем перевёл взгляд на грозный силуэт Вейдера, и ему почти стало жалко этого юношу.

— Предупредите медотсек — пусть подготовят искусственную руку для мальчика, и проследите, чтобы никто меня не беспокоил следующие два часа, — велел Вейдер.

— Так точно, милорд.

Пиетт склонил голову и быстро покинул каюту Вейдера, задаваясь вопросом, каким образом его жизнь стала такой сложной за такой удивительно короткий промежуток времени.

***

Вейдер подождал, пока уйдёт Пиетт, прежде чем разбудить Люка. Дыхание юноши становилось все более затрудненным, и Вейдер знал, что ему нужно снять блокировку Силы, пока Люк не стал слишком слаб для того, чтобы участвовать в этой процедуре.

Тем не менее, прежде чем он смог заставить себя сделать эту попытку, ему потребовалось несколько минут, в течение которых он просто смотрел на сына. Как бы глупо и безумно это ни было, он никак не мог перестать думать о том, что этот раненый, умирающий юноша был способен уничтожить всё то, кем стал Вейдер. Вейдер уже однажды пережил этот мучительный процесс, когда душа его была полностью уничтожена лишь затем, чтобы сотворить из неё нечто другое — по воле кто-то другого. И он отказывался заново через это проходить, не тогда, когда Тёмная сторона сделала его настолько могущественным.

Не тогда, когда он всё ещё должен был считаться с императором.

Мальчишке просто придётся подчиниться его воле, а Вейдеру — перестать принимать неверные решения, как это случилось в шаттле.

Вейдер наклонился к сыну.

— Люк, — позвал он, настойчиво тряся его за плечо.

Глаза Люка распахнулись, но взгляд был отсутствующим, расфокусированным.

— Люк, — снова позвал Вейдер.

С трудом втянув в себя воздух, Люк автоматически потянул руку к поясу за несуществующим световым мечом, прежде чем его взгляд сфокусировался на Вейдере.

— Что? — Парень торопливо огляделся вокруг, затем снова повернулся к Вейдеру. — Что случилось? Только не говорите мне, что я отключился?

Вейдер лишь молча кивнул.

Люк застонал, прикрыв глаза здоровой рукой.

— Чудесно. На глазах у половины команды. Отличный способ произвести первое впечатление, Люк.

Вейдер молчал, сопротивляясь импульсивному желанию помочь, в то время как его сын с трудом пытался сесть.

Люк перекинул ноги через край спальной платформы и схватился за край рукой, чтобы не упасть. Он поднял глаза на Вейдера.

— И что теперь?

— Я сниму блокировку Силы.

— И вы рассчитываете на этот раз добиться большего успеха? — спросил Люк с гримасой на лице.

— Если я этого не сделаю, ты умрёшь.

Люк посмотрел вниз на матрас, избегая взгляда Вейдера.

— А для вас это имеет значение? — спросил он.

Вейдер скрестил руки на груди.

— Конечно же, имеет. Император…

— Нет, я не это имел в виду, — перебил Люк, и внезапно его взгляд стал напряжённым. — Это имеет значение лично для вас?

Вейдер молчал, не зная, что ответить. Что ему сказать, чтобы мальчишке не пришла в голову абсурдная идея, что он ему действительно дорог? Люк — всего лишь инструмент, вещь, средство для достижения цели. Вот и всё. Ему никогда не стать чем-то большим.

— Я так и думал, — глаза Люка затуманились, как будто вся накопленная им за последние месяцы боль наконец нашла выход. — И вы поэтому никогда не называли меня сыном?

Вейдер напряжённо застыл. Но ведь он называл, не так ли? Много-много раз, хоть и не вслух, конечно. _Мой сын. Мой._ Вейдер никого не любил. Не осмеливался. Это противоречило самой сути Тёмной стороны. Но почему тогда он не солгал мальчику в шаттле? Почему не сказал ему, что Соло его предал? Был ли этот мальчишка достаточно ему дорог, чтобы рисковать навлечь на себя гнев императора? Или потерять своё собственное «я»?

— Нет, — произнёс Вейдер вслух, отвечая на свои собственные вопросы, а возможно, и на тот, что был задан ему.

Люк устало опустил голову, но Вейдер закрылся от боли, явственно исходящей от юноши даже несмотря на блокировку Силы. Степень восприимчивости Вейдера к чувствам и эмоциям Люка опасно выросла, и в конечном итоге ему придётся найти способ разрушить эту близость. Но сначала он должен был удалить блокировку, иначе придёт конец всем его планам. Вейдер грубо схватил Люка за подбородок и запрокинул его голову вверх. — Впусти меня, — приказал он и, не дожидаясь ответа, резко ворвался в разум Люка.

Сначала мальчишка пытался разорвать контакт, как физический, так и ментальный, но, очевидно, осознал бесполезность своих действий, так как практически сразу же уступил. Вейдер нашёл тот пересохший путь, который, как он помнил, вёл к блокировке Силы, и с безжалостным напором углубился в разум сына. Теперь ему не нужно больше ничего скрывать от Люка. Сейчас всё было у него под контролем, и так оно впредь и останется. Нелепые представления мальчика о добре и зле не будут больше иметь никакого значения. Люк перестал сопротивляться, но не пытался вступить с ним в контакт, лишь убрал свои ментальные щиты. Что ж, чем больше — тем лучше. Это только упростит его задачу.

Наконец Вейдер приблизился к сияющей каменной стене — именно так он и представлял себе выстроенную им преграду на пути к Силе. Она не являлась ни злом, ни благом, она просто существовала, и ему показалось, что теперь, когда его не отвлекали сознательные или бессознательные мысли Люка, снести её будет до смешного легко. После того как Вейдер убрал первый камень, стена рухнула словно сама по себе, и Вейдера тут же затопило тёплое синее сияние ауры его сына в Силе.

Хотя раньше Вейдер уже мимолётно касался ауры мальчика, такой близкий контакт привёл его в особое замешательство. Мгновенно хлынувший следом поток чувств и воспоминаний сына ещё больше ошеломил его. Он знал, что Люк не пытался специально направить на него свои воспоминания. Он держался на расстоянии, хотя Вейдер по-прежнему ощущал его настороженное присутствие и почти осязаемую душевную боль. Тем не менее они откуда-то возникли, эти мимолётные, но чрезвычайно яркие образы.

_Маленький мальчик лет пяти, с волосами цвета песка, в светлой одежде татуинских фермеров, кажущейся не по размеру большой на хрупкой детской фигурке. Мальчик практически сиял потенциалом Силы в сгущающейся темноте, глядя на звезды с такой щемящей тоской, что Вейдер отшатнулся от видения, как будто его опалило огнем._

_Тот же ребенок, немногим старше, с горечью и почти физической болью слушал, как его друзья жалуются на своих отцов. Он не мог поделиться в ответ своими историями, и это одиночество сироты странным образом находило отклик в сознании Вейдера._

_Молодой человек, сидящий в пустынной хижине рядом с бывшим учителем Вейдера, слушающий лживый рассказ Кеноби о судьбе своего отца._

Вейдер почувствовал гнев Люка, как только юноша услышал историю о чудовище, убившем его отца, которого Люк никогда не знал. Но он также почувствовал печаль молодого человека, наконец получившего подтверждение того, что отец, о котором он мечтал с детства, действительно умер. Странно, но это чувство было гораздо сильнее, чем ощущаемый ранее гнев.

Вейдер в смятении разорвал их ментальный и физический контакт, и отступил назад, пытаясь осознать всё то, что случилось. Он был совершенно не готов к тому, чтобы разбираться в нескрываемых и необузданных эмоциях своего сына.

— И вы продолжаете утверждать, что вам всё равно, что со мной произойдёт… отец?

Вейдер вздрогнул, впервые с тех пор, как стал ситхом. Последнее слово, казалось, обожгло как огнём, и он удивился тому, так натужно вдруг начал работать его респиратор.

Мальчишка притягивал его к себе по стольким векторам сразу — прошлый опыт, воспоминания, чувствительность к Силе и кровь, — что Вейдеру было трудно до конца отделить от него своё сознание, даже если они больше не находились в прямом ментальном контакте.

Время. Ему требовалось лишь время и некоторая дистанция от этого невыносимого, неподдающегося никакому пониманию ребёнка.

— Я распоряжусь, чтобы капитан Пиетт сопроводил тебя в медицинский отсек, — сказал Вейдер.

И хотя он никогда не признался бы в этом себе, Вейдер поспешно ретировался из комнаты.

***

Хан Соло следовал за туманным силуэтом Лисаи Лон, всё дальше углубляясь в вечные сумерки укрытого облаками тропического леса. Приближался вечер, и полуразличимые стволы огромных лесных гигантов, словно призраки, таяли в сгущающейся тьме. Сквозь плотный купол леса над головой снова начал пробиваться слабый дождь, внося свою грустную мелодию в хлюпающие звуки их шагов по влажному мху.

Хан размышлял о том, как точно вся эта тоскливая обстановка соответствует его настроению. Если бы он только смог поговорить с Люком наедине хоть несколько минут. Ему становилось ужасно неприятно при мысли о том, какое, должно быть, у парня осталось о нём последнее впечатление.

— Знаете, если вы планируете меня убить, могли бы это сделать, не уходя из посёлка. По крайней мере, там было сухо, — вздохнув, сказал он.

Лисаи резко остановилась и обернулась к нему. Экзотическая синяя окраска ее кожи казалась ещё ярче из-за мягко светящегося дисплея маленького сканера, который она держала в руке.

— Вы на самом деле считаете, что я способна на такой поступок, Хан Соло?

Он откинул прядь мокрых волос со лба, прежде чем вода успела попасть ему в глаза.

— Я считаю, что вы способны сделать практически все, что вам велит Его Несравненное Высочество. — Он приблизился к ней. — Послушайте, я знаю, что у вас нет особого выбора. Вам нужно заботиться о благе всего поселения.

Лисаи загадочно улыбнулась.

— Вот именно. Именно поэтому мы не рискнём вас убивать, капитан Соло.

Не говоря больше ни слова, она глянула на сканер, слегка переместила его в сторону и снова зашагала вперёд, немного изменив своё направление.

Проклиная про себя сумасшедших женщин и все беды, связанные с пребыванием на этой планете, Хан последовал за ней сквозь сгущающийся подлесок.

Она снова остановилась, когда сканер тихо пропищал несколько раз.

— О, пожалуйста, скажите мне, что это значит, что вы нашли сухое место, — устало сказал Хан.

Вынув из рюкзака нож с длинной рукояткой, Лисаи стала пробиваться вперёд сквозь особенно густые заросли. От того, что наконец открылось в результате её усилий, у Хана перехватило дыхание.

Это было похоже на старый истребитель Дельта-7 типа «Эфирная Фея», но если так, то это была самая модифицированная версия из всех, какие ему встречались. Кто-то потратил очень много времени и энергии, перестраивая этот корабль, и Хан, сам любитель всяких усовершенствований, был впечатлён проведённой модернизацией вооружения и маневренности. Со своими модифицированными крыльями, двойными лазерными пушками и даже протонной торпедной пусковой установкой, корабль выглядел одновременно изящным и смертоносным. Хан восхищённо свистнул.

Когда Лисаи очистила старинный корабль от остатков скрывающей его растительности, Хан удивился ещё больше, увидев пару устаревших, но, если повезёт, всё ещё исправных гипердвигателей. Силуэт корабля лучился слабым синим светом, и Хан узнал фирменное свечение старомодного генератора силового поля. Это означало, что электроника корабля была защищена от всепроникающей влажности этой заболоченной планеты.

Хан встал у левого борта корабля, и Лисаи подошла к нему.

— Это корабль лорда Вейдера, — тихо сказала она, вытаскивая небольшой переносной фонарь из своего рюкзака.

— Правда? Его сделал Вейдер? Кто бы мог подумать! Не знал, что он на такое способен.

Лисаи лишь кивнула и включила фонарик, осветив корабль тонким, но ярким лучом света. Хан схватил ее за руку, прежде чем она успела отойти.

— Подождите-ка. Вы, кажется, говорили, что на этой планете нет ни одного корабля с гипердвигателем?

— Я не знала об этом корабле, пока лорд Вейдер не рассказал мне о нём перед тем, как улететь. Очевидно, он много лет был здесь спрятан. — Она показала ему сканер. — Он дал мне это, чтобы найти корабль. Иначе никто не смог бы его отыскать из-за удалённого расположения и защитного поля.

— Не поймите меня неправильно, Лисаи, я уверен, что Вейдер под завязку набит альтруистическими мотивами, но с какой стати ему предоставлять мне верный способ убраться с этого болотистого булыжника? Я думал, его целью было удержать меня здесь.

Лисаи не сразу ответила ему, сосредоточенно вводя какой-то код в сканирующее устройство. Голубое сияние защитного поля исчезло.

— Скажите мне вот что, Хан Соло. Что будут делать ваши друзья в Альянсе, когда вы с Люком не вернетесь?

— Ну, они будут искать нас, конечно. По крайней мере, Чуи… — Глаза Хана расширились. — Понятно. Вы не хотите, чтобы на эту планету слетелась половина Альянса.

Она кивнула.

— Лорд Вейдер сказал, что корабль будет нуждаться в ремонте, прежде чем снова сможет летать, что займет у вас некоторое время. Тем временем…

— Тем временем, Вейдер получит Люка, огромную фору, и он по-прежнему сможет держать в секрете свою личную планету. — Хан усмехнулся. — Надо отдать ему должное, он отлично знает, как провернуть аферу. Но откуда у него уверенность, что я не раскрою секрет этой планеты, как только вернусь в Альянс? — спросил Хан, беря Лисаи за руку.

Лисаи улыбнулась. Своим глубоким, мелодичным голосом она произнесла:

— Он сказал, что будет вынужден полагаться на ваш здравый смысл — если нечто подобное вообще существует.

Хан засмеялся.

— Будь я проклят, если у него в конце концов не получилось оставить за собой последнее слово.

***

Вейдер наблюдал за тем, как Люк медленно приходит в себя. За время длительного процесса лечения своего сына Вейдер успел отчасти восстановить своё душевное равновесие, но техники медицинского отсека Исполнителя уже давно научились справляться с присутствием своего вездесущего начальника и держались от Вейдера подальше, когда занимались своим пациентом.

Вейдер не позволил бы, чтобы Люка лечил простой дроид, и все медтехники были хорошо осведомлены о наказании, которое им грозило в случае, если бы они не ухаживали за больным должным образом. Люк был собственностью Империи, и не следовало причинять ему вред без особой необходимости. Вейдер твердил себе, что это единственная причина, по которой он так часто посещал медицинский отсек последние несколько недель.

Теперь оставалось лишь выяснить, была ли пересадка костного мозга успешной для излечения… его сына. Он позволил себе снова использовать это слово. Факт происхождения мальчика был неопровержим, но только и всего. Он не допустит, чтобы это ещё хоть что-нибудь для него значило.

Главный медицинский работник Исполнителя — Вейдер так и не удосужился узнать его имя — провел над Люком своим сканером. Вейдер обнаружил, что сожалеет о том, что не взял с собой целителя Тарелла. Хотя у Тарелла были свои недостатки, он обладал чувствительностью к Силе, а Вейдер не доверял тем, кто слишком сильно полагался на технологические игрушки, особенно после того краха, который постиг Звезду Смерти.

— Ну? — резко спросил Вейдер.

Доктор слегка вздрогнул.

— Кажется, с ним всё в порядке, милорд.

— Кажется?

Доктор нервно откашлялся.

— Сканер показывает, что соотношение гемоглобина и углекислого газа у него в крови находится в пределах нормы, милорд. Судя по всему, созревание компонентов крови происходит в соответствии с нормой, и его костный мозг снова производит здоровые клетки крови. Я предполагаю, что он полностью вернулся к своему нормальному состоянию.

— Надеюсь, вы правы в своём «предположении», доктор.

— Он прав.

Вейдер посмотрел вниз и встретил затуманенный взгляд своего сына.

— Когда в моём организме что-то нарушилось, я вроде как почувствовал это. Я не знал, что именно происходит, но я ощущал какой-то дефект. — Люк слабо пожал плечами. — Сейчас я чувствую, что всё в порядке.

Вейдер перевёл взгляд на врача.

— Оставьте нас.

С нервным полупоклоном доктор удалился из комнаты вместе со своими сотрудниками, оставив Вейдера наедине с Люком.

— И что теперь? — спросил его Люк, мучительно напоминая их первый день на борту Исполнителя.

Вейдер отогнал тревожные воспоминания.

— Теперь ты должен начать свое обучение Силе.

— Вы имеете в виду Тёмную сторону.

— Это всё, что я знаю, Люк.

— Это просто куча банта пуду, и вы сами это прекрасно понимаете. Вы ведь когда-то были рыцарем-джедаем.

Люк попытался сесть, неосознанно вытянув вперёд левую руку с протезом, который был установлен несколько недель назад. Вейдер неохотно протянул свою механическую руку, чтобы помочь ему.

— Вы не использовали Тёмную сторону, когда основали то поселение, или когда спасли мне жизнь, а тем более когда пощадили жизнь Хана. — Его сын пронзительно посмотрел на него. — Я отказываюсь верить, что в вас не осталось ни капли добра.

«Дерзкий мальчишка!» Вейдер сердито отвернулся в сторону.

— Ты ничего не знаешь о Тёмной стороне, Люк. Но в конечном итоге ты научишься. Или умрешь. — Вейдер двинулся к двери.

— Я не сбежал от правды, хотя вы думали, что я это сделаю. Почему же вы от неё бежите, отец?

Вейдер на секунду замер — его всё ещё слегка выбивало из равновесия это обращение Люка к нему, но затем продолжил свое движение и вышел за дверь. Он уже прошёл несколько метров по коридору, когда снова услышал голос своего сына, на этот раз в своём сознании.

_Я чувствую твоё стремление и тоску, отец. В тебе всё ещё есть добро, и ты не сможешь вечно бегать от правды, так же как и от меня._

Вейдер ответил ему вслух, но он знал, что Люк его услышит.

— Посмотрим, сын мой. Посмотрим.


End file.
